Phoenix Rising
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: Summary inside. Running from a troubled past, Kat Phoenix tries to escape by taking an impromptu trip to visit Harry Potter. So why is she now trapped in a creepy house with a wanted mass-murderer and a mythical creature?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Ms. Phoenix, her first job as a elementary school counselor in England. Her first patient was none other then Harry Potter. Years later, running from a troubled past, Phoenix tries to escape by taking an impromptu trip to visit her first patient.

When she meets Harry however, strange things start to occur. Eventually Kat Phoenix is wholed up in a hellish house, with a disgruntled mass-murderer and a mythical creature.

**A/N**: This fanfic is based on my previous attempt known as Silent Eyes (This one is much better I'm proud to say). A lot of this chapter is parallel to Chapter Two in OoTP. Some of it is pretty much direct quotes. If you read a part that seems really familiar, chances are it is. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. I hope it makes up for the long wait.

* * *

**Prologue**

Kat stared into the eyes of the dead body. A sickness climbed up her throat, but she swallowed it down. She would never get used to this. It had been six years since she had gotten the position of criminal profiler. She had been ecstatic, especially since it came right on the end of her contract with the British Government.

It had been 10 years ago when she had been fresh out of college that a professor of hers had approached her with a proposition. He had heard of a new job that was just being developed. She would be able to work within the British School System as a School Counselor and at the same time earn credits for a Master's degree. The program would last four years.

Her first patient had been a small kid, with messy black hair and to-die-for green eyes. It had been Kat that had discovered that Harry had needed glasses, his negligent Aunt and Uncle would probably never have noticed if she hadn't. Unfortunately she couldn't prove how horrible they had been.

Kat stared back at the corpse in the picture. She had also once had the same sparkling emerald green eyes as Harry, but now … now her eye's had faded to a dull green. She gently rubbed her forehead. She knew she was burning out. She could feel the strain that the job had created make every muscle sore.

She wasn't the only one to notice it. Her boss, Bill Woods, had also mentioned it. On multiple occasions he had said that she should take a holiday, just for a week. Just to get her head back in the game.

Then, as these things sometimes happen, she knew she had to go. _But go where?_ A small voice in her head asked her. _Anywhere but here,_ she answered. It was July 31st and she could not spend another day in the office, another day looking at dead bodies, another day spent going over crimes and being asked to know what people were thinking when they did those heinous acts. No, she was going, leaving.

_But where?_ The voice was back.

_To Harry,_ she answered this time. _Back to the last place I was truly happy_.

* * *

**Chapter One**

If there was one thing that Katrina Phoenix hated above all else, it was flying. She spent the entire flight with her head in the toilets, emptying her stomach of the crappy air line food. She remembered the first time she had taking a flight (from Canada to England). She had waited eagerly in the long lines, clutching her ticket in naive anticipation. An anticipation that had lasted until the first wave of nausea had rolled over her.

Kat tried to make it back to her seat as the plane announced it's descent from the skies. As she sat in her seat, she said a small prayer to whatever deity had allowed the plane to not crash in the blue waters that had seemed to go on forever. Getting out all her needed information, she pushed her sweaty brown hair out of her eyes.

At thirty-three years of age, she had only been on a plane three times in all. Her deep green eyes, short styled brown hair and petite frame always made people think that she was younger than she really was. Until she was thirty, whenever she went to bars or clubs, they would always ask for ID, and even then they seemed to be doubtful.

The plane jerked as it landed and Kat felt her stomach leap into her throat. Swallowing, she barely managed not being sick on the man in the suit sitting in front of her. She quickly got off the plane and made a bee-line for the public washrooms. Five minutes later she exited the washroom looking like she had never been ill. It was one thing that she had inherited from her father, and was forever grateful. As she quickly straightened her white blouse and jeans, she went to grab her bags. Bags which weren't there.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" She asked trying to be patient. It was, after all, not this nice womans fault. No, it was the fault of the incompetent air-line employees over at the Toronto airport, who couldn't tell the difference between Japan and England.

"I'm terribly sorry mum, but we will have your luggage, at the earliest, Monday morn'" the lady said kindly. Kat peered down at the name tag.

"Er, right, Sally. What do you suppose I wear from today, Friday, to Monday? That's ... One, two," Kat counted on her fingers," three. THREE DAYS!" She said waving her three fingers around in the air. "What? Should I just go au natural?" She queried. It was not easy to keep ones temper at the best of times, but after hours spent on a plane puking ones guts out, it was near impossible.

Sally seemed to be taking aback. Kat sighed, "Monday's fine." She said and left the airport ten minutes later, still angry at the Wright brothers and their 'inventions'.

The sky seemed unnaturally blue, and the grass was dead on the lawns surrounding the airport. It was a quick walk to the car-rental shop she had arranged to rent a car from. It was a twenty minute walk at a brisk pace, but the hot sun beating down on Kat ruthlessly seemed to make time move slowly. By the time she entered the parking lot of the car dealership she was red-faced and sweating profusely. Wishing she had listened to the weather station before she had left, she let out a sigh of relief as she entered the air conditioned inside of the building. Her relief didn't last long.

"What do you mean I never had a pre-rented car?" She asked, green eyes shooting flames.

"I'm sorry mum but our last car was rented just five minutes before you came in." The young pimply man squeaked, intimidated by the fuming lady leaning over the counter. If looks could kill, the young man would have been dead. "B-but I could phone up a taxi?" He suggested nervously.

"Thank. you." Kat said in short breaths. As she went and sat waiting for the cab to come, her mind wandered to the reason of her coming halfway around the world. She guessed it started when she had been twenty-five. It had been her first year out of University and she had always wanted to live in England, in a castle with history all around her. Instead she had found a poor paying job as a school counselor, and the smallest apartment in the world on the end of Privet Drive. And she had met him...

Harry James Potter. The son she never had. With a small sigh, she thought back to how he looked the first time they had sent him down to her office. The small child with an unruly mop of black hair and shocking green eyes, that seemed to know too much, resigned to a life of misery and loneliness. Something no child should be assigned to. He had been so quiet and shy, sitting on her chairs that seemed to make him seem even smaller. He was her first ever patient, and her favorite.

In her mind she could see him laughing as they played soccer in the field. When they talked about his parents and he had just stared out the window, looking ... wise. She remembered when he got angry and threw one of her framed pictures against the wall. How he had pulled that one prank on his least favorite teacher, only after she had agreed to help him. How he would mess up his hair when he was embarrassed. How -

The taxi pulled up outside and Kat dashed out of the car dealership after a final 'evil eye' at the jerk behind the counter.

"Where you headed?" He asked in a thick accent of some kind. After half a second to work out what the man had said, she replied politely, "Number four Privet Drive please."

* * *

As the taxi pulled up to number Four Privet Drive, the only thing that surprised Phoenix more then the fact that the garden was completely dry and dead (Which wasn't THAT surprising considering that there was a drought), was the sight of a person that could only be Harry heaving an enormous teen who could be his cousin Dudley up the front stairs. Phoenix came up with one plausible explanation, they had been out drinking. But together? Dudley and Harry used to hate each other. _But it has been six years!_ The annoying voice said, _a lot can happen in six years._

Kat got out of the taxi and quickly handed over the change. "Harry?" She called out before he could knock on the door. The skinny teenager looked back, looking panicked. Kat immediately recognized that look. Something bad had happened. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his grip tightening on a … twig? What was Harry doing holding a twig?

"I'm Kat Ph-" She started but Harry cut her off, his eyes wide.

"Ms. Phoenix?" He asked and looked at her closer. While this exchange occurred, Dudley had continued to look more and more ill until finally he was sick on the front porch. Harry grimaced, "This isn't a great time … maybe you should come back tomorrow …"

"Nonsense," Kat said straightening her shoulders. "Here, let me help you." She put Dudley's other arm around her shoulders and heaved him up the final step. Harry still didn't look too sure about things and hesitantly knocked on the front door.

Phoenix barely had time to marvel at how heavy the kid was, before Mrs. Dursley opened the door. She was exactly the same. "Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite – quite – _Diddy, what's the matter_?" yep, she was definitely the same.

Dudley swayed on his feet, obviously on the verge of fainting. "DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!" Kat felt that her eardrums were about to burst. Really, her son was in bad shape, but the least they could do was acknowledge the fact that there was a stranger standing beside him!

Harry's Uncle Vernon was suddenly heard thundering toward the front door. Phoenix was amused to see that he still had that stupid walrus moustache that looked decidedly messy (as usual when he was agitated). He and Mrs. Dursley took Dudley from Kat and Phoenix, not even acknowledging the two of them. Yep, something's never changed.

"He's ill Vernon!"

"What is it son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you anything something foreign for tea?" Kat snorted at the thought of Dudley going out to tea, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it must have been a wild party of some sort. Probably drugs … but Harry wouldn't … would he? _It's been six years …_

"Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"

"Hang on – you haven't been mugged, have you, son?" At this, Kat felt herself being drawn into police mode. The list of routine questions filled her head.

Mrs. Dursley screamed. "Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?" Kat took it as her queu to step in.

"Perhaps I can help you, Mrs. Dursley?" She offered. They just stared at her.

Mrs. Dursley pursed her lips. "And, who exactly are you?" Kat caught the fearful glance she made towards Harry, who looked like he was trying to plan an escape.

"Perhaps you don't remember me? I'm Katrina Phoenix; I used to be the counselor looking over Harry? I left town about six years ago when my contract was up and found work with the FBI?" Kat knew that Mrs. Dursley would remember her, she was known as the noisiest woman of Privet Drive, which was quite a feat.

Mr. Dursley drew himself. "And what are you doing back in town?" He asked defensively.

Kat smiled politely and said in a light tone, "I was on vacation and decided to come and check up on Harry here." She smiled at Harry who looked oddly like a deer caught in head lights. "He was always my favorite client and I must say that I have had a hard time clearing my conscious about leaving him after only four years. I was hoping to make it up to him by maybe taking him out to dinner or something." Kat saw the conflicting emotions that this brought up in Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. However the dizzy swaying of Dudley brought everyone's attention back to the main problem.

"Perhaps we should take him to the kitchen?" Kat suggested and though they did not agree or disagree verbally, all five of them made their way into the kitchen. Kat saw Harry trying to slip away and pinned him with a look. "Stay here as well Harry, I have some questions for you as well."

Once they were all settled into the kitchen. Kat got into her role as FBI agent. "Now Dudley, you will need to repeat these questions to the real police when they get here. But for right now, can you tell us if you were mugged?"

Dudley looked more ill, and shuddered uncontrollably. He was in shock; Kat realized and immediately scolded her self for not realizing the signs before now. She was the trained professional after all. _Yeah, one on the verge of a break down …_

It was obvious that Dudley was not in any shape to answer. "Ok Dudley, I know that you're in shock, but I need to know, do you know who did this or what happened to you. OK? I know you are having a hard time coping, but you need to take a deep breath and tell me. I can help you, ok?"

Dudley opened his mouth and closed it. Then opened it again and said in a shaky voice, "Him." He lifted up a trembling hand and pointed to Harry. Immediately all hell broke loss. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley started yelling at Harry demanding that he tell them what he did to their son. Kat had enough of it. It was obvious from the look on Harry's face (and Harry had never been a good one at lying) that he did not have any due this to his cousin. It was clear, however, that there was more to the story.

"QUIET!" Kat bellowed and immediately the house quieted down. "Now Harry, what do you know about what happened to your cousin? Was he robbed?"

"He wasn't robbed, no." Harry muttered, looking at his feet.

"It was your – your – _abnormality­- _wasn't it? You used your _freakiness_ to hurt our Dudley!" Mr. Dursley bellowed. Kat looked at him; he had finally reached the point of insanity! He was now talking nonsense.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Harry shouted at his Uncle, obviously not liking getting blamed.

Kat started to say, "Ok, we need to -" Yet, at that exact moment, on owl flew into the kitchen from the window. It narrowly missed Uncle Vernon's head as it soared across the kitchen, dropping the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harry's feet, turning gracefully, the tips of its wings brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed out again and off across the garden. "Was that an owl?" Kat asked, frozen to her spot. Everyone in the room was looking at her.

"Please, please tell me I'm not hallucinating." Kat begged, locking eyes with Harry.

Harry looked at her and his green eyes were filled with worry. Then, she saw him make a decision. His eyes hardened and he looked away. Staring at a random part of the wall. "Remember how I used to make odd things happen?" Harry asked and Kat nodded. She used to joke with Harry about it. One day, she had seen Dudley and his gang chasing him as was usual. She had gone to out to tell them to stop it, when suddenly, in mid-jump, Harry was gone. Or rather, gone for a second until they realized he was on the school roof. The principle had not believed her and had insisted on sending a note home with Harry saying that he had been climbing school property. There had been other one's as well of course, but that one stuck out in Kat's mind the most. She just could not find a logical explanation for it. Even now, over 8 years later, she still couldn't.

"Well -" Harry started but Mr. Dursley burst in.

"Don't tell her a blasted thing! You ungrateful, arrogant -" Mr. Dursley was bellowing again. But Kat, once again, used her authoriatative voice to override his.

"That's enough, now Harry tell me why you received an owl and what the hell that piece of paper says!" Kat ordered. This had been the worse day of her life. First the flight, then they lost her luggage, then she didn't have a car and after ALL that, there was THIS!

"I'm a wizard."

Kat looked at Harry. He was serious. Kat opened her mouth, then closed it. She tried to speak again, nothing came out. She closed her mouth again. She suddenly felt very closed in, after six years of FBI work and seeing many shocking things, this took the cake. "You're a what?"

"I'm a wizard." Harry repeated. He opened the letter and quickly read through it. Kat saw something like panic settle over him. "And I need to go." Harry made to stand up.

Before Kat could do or say anything, Harry was making for the doorway. Mr. Dursley made to block his way. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out of my way." Harry said quietly. Kat still hadn't so much as blinked since his confession.

"Your going to stay here and explain how my son -"

"If you don't get out of my way I'm going to jinx you," said Harry raising the stick Kat had seen earlier. No, she realized, that was a wand. Her eyes felt glued to the wand. No, it was impossible … or was it?

"You can't pull that one on me!" snarled Mr. Dursley. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school." Kat's eyes sprang up at a mention of a school. There was a whole school for wizards? How many were there?

"The madhouse chucked me out," said Harry. "So I can do whatever I feel like. You've got three seconds to."

"Harry!" Kat snapped. "Don't you do anything stu -"

A loud CRACK filled the air. Everyone immediately tried to find the source of the noise. Harry seemed to spot the dazed and confused owl at the same time as Kat. It had just collided with the kitchen window.

Harry ignored his Uncle's anguished cry of "OWLS" and rushed to the window to open. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its feathers and took off the moment that Harry took off the letter it had carried. His hands were shaking, Kat noted.

"Read it aloud." Kat pleaded more then told.

Harry looked up at Kat and nodded, before unfurled the letter and slowly read it out loud.

"_Harry-_

"_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

"_Arthur Weasley"_

Kat scrunched her eyebrows trying to understand what that letter meant. Who was Dumbledore? Kat remembered the reference to the 'Ministry'. What did the government have to do with anything? Not 'any more magic', did that mean Harry had already done magic that night? And what was that about him surrendering his wand? She noticed that Harry looked as confused as she felt. Unfortunately for Kat's headache, Mr. Dursley had also picked up on the whole 'any more magic' part of the letter.

"WHAT DID IT MEAN '_ANY MORE MAGIC'_? WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUDLEY?!" Mr. Dursley yelled, sending a shower of spit across the room.

"NOTHING! I didn't do ANYTHING to Dudley!" Harry yelled back, and Kat barely had time to be grateful that Harry didn't send spit flying like his Uncle, before his Uncle started yelling again. Kat wasn't even listening anymore.

In the matter of minutes everything that she knew, or thought she knew, had been shredded to bits. There were wizards. They had their own school. Apparently they also had their own Ministry. Harry Potter, the sweet little boy she had thought of as a son, was one of them. And apparently, he was in a lot of trouble over something he did or did not do concerning the use of magic.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, FREAKISH -"

"SHUT UP!" Kat yelled. "Shut up!" The room suddenly plummeted into complete silence. "Ok, now I want some answers! Harry, tell me who the hall is Arthur Weasley?"

Harry looked up at her. "He's my best-friend Ron's father; he works at the Ministry of Magic."

Kat saw that Mr. Dursley was about to interrupt, but she silenced him with the look she usually reserved for criminals. "Who's Dumbledore?"

"He's the headmaster of my school." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"And when did you use magic before?" Kat asked, looking directly into Harry's eyes, telling him silently to tell her the truth. Harry gave a quick glance at Dudley and swallowed.

"We were attacked by dementors, they …" He seemed to struggle to find the correct words.

"Suck the happiness out of you," said a quiet, petrified voice from off in a corner. Both Harry and Kat jumped a mile in the air. Kat had completely forgotten about Mrs. Dursley who had shrunk off into the corner. Mrs. Dursley suddenly looked almost ill with herself and covered her mouth. Everyone in the room just stared at Mrs. Dursley.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "That's right, Aunt Petunia. They suck the happiness out of you and force you to remember the most horrifying memories you have …. How d'you know?"

Mrs. Dursley looked quite appalled with herself. She glanced at Mr. Dursley in fearful apology, and then lowered her hand slightly to reveal horsy teeth.

"I heard – that awful boy – telling _her_ about them – years ago," she said jerkily.

"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you just use their names?" Harry asked loudly, but Mrs. Dursley ignored him. She was clearly very upset that she remembered that piece of information about the magical community. Kat however was even more confused now.

"So, wait a minute. Were your mum and dad magical too?" Kat asked Harry who nodded deftly. "But then, why isn't your aunt also a wizard?"

Harry opened his mouth to explain, as did Mrs. Dursley, but before any one of them could answer, another owl shot into the kitchen. _I could never get used to this,_ Kat thought, as she watched Harry open the letter the bird had been carrying. "What does it say?" She asked as Harry read through it quickly.

"I've got to go to a hearing," said Harry.

"And they'll sentence you there?" Mr. Dursley asked with a horrible glint in his eyes.

"I suppose so."

"I won't give up hope then," said Uncle Vernon nastily.

Kat shot a distasteful look at the overgrown pig before facing Harry. "Harry, please tell us what happened tonight?"

Harry looked at his feet, before throwing himself down onto a chair. "Fine. Dudley and I were walking the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. Dudley thought he could be smart with me, I pulled out my wand but didn't use it. Then two Dementors showed up -"

"But what ARE dementiods?" asked Mr. Dursley furiously. "What do they DO?"

Kat and Harry just glared at the man. _Honestly, he CANNOT be that slow … it isn't humanly possible,_ Kat thought furiously. Harry, obviously losing hold of his temper, answered shortly, "We've already told you – they suck all the happiness out of you and if they get the chance, they kiss you -" Mr. Dursley was about to interrupt, but Kat silenced him. At this pace all her 'looks' would be used up. "That's what it's called when they suck the soul out of your mouth."

Kat felt as if the bottom of her stomach had disappeared. Her knees weakened. Your soul? They suck out your soul? And her Harry had been attacked by them. _And after you promised to protect him,_ the nasty voice reminded her, returning from its silence. Tears started to form in Kat's eyes, Harry had said that so matter-of-factly, what else had he witnessed that would make that seem insignificant? Kat didn't even notice as Mrs. Dursley shriek on and on about how her son didn't have a soul. She walked towards Harry and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I left," She murmured. "I never forgot you though … I know it isn't enough, but I … I'm so sorry." She felt Harry stiffen awkwardly under her embrace. And it hurt, when he had been little, he used to hug her tightly. She remembered when he ran up and hugged her after she had given him a football. He had kicked that toy around for days … before Dudley had taken it. Now, however, Harry was as stiff as a board in her arms. _It's just a teenage phase;_ she tried to reason with herself.

_Or he hates you for abandoning him … _

Suddenly another owl flew out of the chimney. Kat let go of Harry in order to let him go get the letter. Noticing that the Dursley's were now staring at her like she had two heads. She ignored them and kept her eyes on Harry. He was still small and skinny for his age, messy black hair, emerald eyes, glasses and hand-me-down clothes. His eyes however were duller now, much like hers.

"Who's that one from?" She asked when no one seemed ready to speak.

"My Godfather," he answered brusquely. Obviously the note was not good news, for anger seemed to be rising in Harry. Kat also noted, with some confusion, that the mention of the godfather seemed to have made the other members of the room scared almost. Kat did the only thing she could think of, she continued with her line of question.

"When and why did you use magic today?"

"I used a charm, known as the Patronus Charm in order to get rid of the dementors. It's the only thing that works against them." Harry explained.

"Well, then you shouldn't have any trouble at your hearing. I mean," she hastily added when everyone shot her an odd look, "wizarding law can't be that different from normal law. I'm sure they can't reprimand you if it was a case of self defense."

Harry slowly nodded and she could see a grateful smile begin to form. It was a closest to a full smile from him yet.

Mr. Dursley seemed to have more questions however and he turned to his nephew. "But what were dementoids doing in Little Whinging?"

"Couldn't tell you," Harry answered wearily. "No idea." Kat was suddenly struck with that thought. What had those demons been doing in Little Whinging? Was it a coincidence? Kat scoffed at the thought, there were no such things as coincidences, and six years of FBI work had ingrained that into her.

"It's you," Mr. Dursley said forcefully, obviously coming to the same conclusion as Kat herself. "It's got something to do with you, boy, I know it. Why else would they turn up here? Why else would they be down that alleyway? You've got to be the only – the only" Evidently he couldn't bring himself to say 'wizard'. "The only _you-know-what_ for miles."

Kat saw Harry about to argue back and stopped him. "As much as I hate to agree with your Uncle Harry, it would make a lot more sense if the dementors were after you. Can you think of any one that would want to harm you? Anyone at all?" Harry diverted his eyes. "Harry, we need to know."

Harry muttered a name under his breath. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

"Lord – hang on," said Mr. Dursley screwing up his face. It seemed that he recognized the name, even though it meant nothing to Kat. "I've heard that name ... that was the one who-"

"Killed my parents, yes," Harry said dully. Kat gave a jerk.

"I thought your parents died in a Car Crash!"

"I thought so too," Harry said, sending a look of pure anger towards his relatives. "Until I was sent to Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards that I told you about. That's when I learned my parents had not died in some car crash, but were rather murdered by one of the darkest wizards of our time."

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley did not seem to be following their conversation. "But he's gone." Mr. Dursley was saying. "The giant bloke told us so. He's gone."

"He's back," Harry said heavily. Kat's mind meanwhile was doing summersets; painful, painful summersets.

"Whoa," She said, shaking her head. "You mean back is in 'Oh my god, he came back to the country' or do you mean back as in 'zombie form'. And how do you know he's back?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Kat could see that he was debating whether or not he should tell her. "I saw him come back. He wasn't exactly dead … but he was almost dead. He was just a spirit for years …"

"He's going to be coming after you," Kat said slowly. This reminded her of too many cases. Now that she looked at Harry again, he showed clear signs of being a victim. The bags under his eyes indicated lack of sleep and the way his eyes kept darting to all the exits, as though keeping all of his escape options open was a must.

"I think," Kat said, "I think you'll be safe here, because if he actually knew where it was you lived the dementors would have been waiting for you at home. We'll have to be extra careful and get you moved as soon as possible. Is there anywhere you can go? Somewhere that no one would think to search for you?"

"Well … there is The Burrow, my friend Ron's place, but everyone knows that I usually spend my summers there." Harry frowned.

Kat sighed. "Well, this Dumbledore is probably looking into getting you to a safe location, let's leave it for four days, and then contact people, ok?" Harry nodded.

At that moment a fifth owl zoomed down the chimney so fast it actually hit the floor before zooming into the air again with a loud screech. Harry raised a hand to grab the letter, which Kat noted, was in a scarlet envelope, but it soared out of his reach and over his head. It flew directly to Mrs. Dursley, who let out a scream and ducked her arms over her face. The owl dropped the letter on her head, turned and flew straight up the chimney. Harry made to move to get the letter, but Mrs. Dursley snatched it up.

"You can open it if you like," said Harry. "But I'll hear what it says anyways. That's a Howler."

Kat did not like the sound of that at all.

"Let it go Petunia!" roared Mr. Dursley. "Don't touch I, it could be dangerous."

"It's addressed to me," Mrs. Dursley said with a shaking voice. "It's addressed to _me_, Vernon, look! _Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive …_" At the mention of kitchen, Kat's eyes glanced around the room looking for a camera or something. How did they know they were in the kitchen?

Everyone, except Harry gasped as the envelope started to smoke.

"Open it!" Harry urged his aunt. "Get it over with! It'll happen anyways."

"No."

Mrs. Dursley's hands were shaking. She looked wildly around the kitchen as if for an escape route, but too late – the envelope burst into flames. Mrs. Dursley screamed and dropped it. An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table.

_Remember my last, Petunia. _

And that was it. The voice … er … letter, said nothing more. Everyone just stared at Mrs. Dursley who looked ready to faint. Mr. Dursley looked confused. Hoarsely he asked, "What is this? What – I don't – Petunia?" No one said anything. Mrs. Dursley looked to be in shock. Kat's head was killing her and she didn't feel like taking any sort of shit.

"Ok, big deal! You got a burning letter. Who the hell was it from and what does it have to do with this?" Kat asked, gesturing wildly around the room. Petunia snapped back.

"It is none of your business!" She snapped at Kat. Kat took a calming breath.

"You're right. It is none of my business. But I'm going to stay here until Harry is safe. I might not be magical but I can still help defend him and your family if anything were to come up. I'll pay for a room and board, and I will of course repay you for any food I may eat. But I ain't leaving here. Not until Harry is safe." Kat stared at Mrs. Dursley, daring her to say no. But she just shrugged.

"We have a guest bedroom upstairs next to Harry's room." Was all she said before turning to Harry. "Boy, go make her room for her."

Harry looked like he mad more to say, but shook his head and made to leave the kitchen. Kat followed close behind. Between Jetlag and finding out that magic was real, all Kat really wanted to do was sleep. But somewhere, deep in her sudconscious, a question bubbled to the surface. _I wonder if Santa is also real …_

_**RR**_

**_- Ella Nite_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's been, wow, four years. I had actually given up fanfiction, but this story was bothering me. I had this whole story planned out and I wanted to finish it. So, enjoy!**

**PS - Like last time, some parts are taken directly from the novel! Just to warn you. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The first day had passed by remarkably fast. She had used the Dursley's phone to let the airport know about her change of address (for when her missing luggage would show up) and to let Bill know that she was expecting to take a temporary hiatus.

"Some things have come up," she explained, her dull green eyes sparking a bit at the sight on Harry setting up a board game for them to play.

"If everything okay?" Bill knew her too well. That was the drawback about working in a team of profilers, it was impossible to keep a secret.

"No." Kat knew that a lie would not fly with the big guns. "But I hope it will be."

Bill paused on the other end of the line. "If you need the team we'll be there."

Phoenix felt herself choke up a tad. Then quickly wrapped up the phone call and sat down to play monopoly with Harry. (The game lasted four hours, and at the end of which Kat remembered why she hated the game with a fiery passion as Harry owned about ¾ of the board).

This had been one of her old tools for getting Harry to open up to her. They would sit in her office playing games and talk about everything and nothing. It had gone without saying that when Harry woke up the first morning, Kat had a deck of cards out and they sat playing Gin-Rummy for entire morning and afternoon (stopping for the necessary eating and bathroom breaks). The main difference between the past and the present was the fact that both of them had aged significantly and the talks were now much darker than they had ever been. Harry told her of Hogwarts, magic, a world that was almost beyond her comprehension. Phoenix let Harry know about her work with the FBI. Her cases, her co-workers, and how the bureaucratic system was set up, the workings of 'muggle' law enforcement.

During her second day, she sent the Dursley's with some money to pick up a new cell phone with her credit card, warning them that she would check her statements and arrest them if they took too much. At the same time asking to pick up some clothes for her, cause let's face it – Petunia's body shape was the complete opposite of Phoenix's. Phoenix was small and curvy, while Petunia was taller and noticeably less curvy. The end result was a blouse which was too long in length, but bursting at the seams in the bust and the hips. Meanwhile the pants had to be rolled up to walk without tripping. Harry had burst out laughing at her when he had seen Phoenix that first morning.

When Petunia arrived from her shopping trip, Phoenix was amazed to find that the clothes were ... decent. They were cheap, no-name, colourless pieces, but they were in the right sizes and the right shape. And while they were not the coolest clothes ever, they were practical and Phoenix appreciated the fact that she wouldn't be embarrassed to wear them. The cell phone was large and bulky and the signal wasn't the best, but this would allow contact with the big guns across the pond no matter where she and Harry went.

It was after that decision that she made another. It was time for her to put her skills to use. And so, early on the third day of her stay at number 4, Phoenix sat down with Harry at the kitchen table. Ignoring the looks from his Aunt, Phoenix took a calming breath.

"Harry, have you given any thought about what you would like to do after school?" She had asked casually.

"Er, I was kind of thinking of becoming an Auror," Harry muttered starting to flush before explaining, "kind of like a detective or policeman. They catch dark wizards."

Phoenix nodded; she had assumed he would still be thinking about that, since he had wanted to be a detective last she had seen him. _At least six years had not taken that away_. "You see," she begun, "I figured that with this Voldemort on the lose, if you wanted, I could … teach you some profiling."

Harry seemed to just look at her for awhile, completely in shock, and Phoenix started to doubt her offer. "Of course, if you would rather not, I mean, if you're busy - "

"I would love that!" Harry exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "Let's get started!"

Phoenix smiled and together they went up to Harry's room to start their profile on this so called 'dark lord'. Their profile started with the most recent altercation and had to work backwards. Phoenix never felt like a larger piece of shit then when Harry told her the complete version of what happened at the end of last year. In her minds eye she saw the cauldron, the torture, the fear that Harry had been forced to suffer. _I failed. No, I did more than fail. Failure was when I couldn't save him from the Dursley's, when he was forced to cope with finding out he was a wizard without some sort of parental guidance. That is where I failed. This is more. This… I promised to protect him. _

Eventually, it was the fourth day; Harry and Phoenix were once again talking about Voldemort and the coming war, when Mr. Dursley interrupted them. He walked into Harry's small bedroom, to find the two of them sitting either side of the bed, a pad of paper with notes on it between them.

After awkwardly clearing his voice he announced, "We are going out tonight."

Both Harry and Phoenix just looked at him. "Oookay," Phoenix said, smiling slightly, "Thanks for letting us know. We'll make sure nothing happens to the house."

Uncle Vernon did not seem to know what to do and merely nodded and backed out of the room. Once Phoenix heard their car leave the driveway Phoenix couldn't help the growing smirk on her face.

"What are you planning?" Harry asked, recalling from his childhood the times which that smirk was always followed by the best days of his life. Usually revolving around pranks, games and other fun activities the Dursley's would never have let him be included in.

"I was just thinking that we never finished our in-door soccer challenge!" She said cheerfully.

"You mean football," Harry grinned, shaking his head. "You've been in the states for way too long."

"Whatever, now, would you like to resume this challenge, or are you too mature now?"

"No one is too mature for In-Door Football Mayham!" Harry exclaimed, laughing and looking, for the first time since Phoenix had got their, like the fifteen year old he was.

Phoenix smiled like she hadn't in years. Yes, the infamous in-door soccer – sorry – football tournament was on. She could see the relief and love enter into Harry's eyes, as memories of his childhood surfaced and pushed away his demons. This was her son. The little boy she had been forced to leave. And her heart squeezed with such love and devotion that she knew that she could never leave him again.

Out of nowhere there was a crash from the kitchen below. Suddenly the moment was erased, as Phoenix pulled out her gun that she had tucked into her belt and took off the safety. At the same time, Harry's stick, no wand, was whipped out and they both silently made their way to the bedroom door.

Silently in her head Phoenix thought over all the possibilities. Robbers, not very likely – the neighbourhood was stable and crime was an all-time low in the general premise with the exception of dumb teenagers. Wizards. But were they good wizards or not? Were they here to take Harry away? And if they were, was it to his death, or was it to a haven?

"Harry," Phoenix whispered, "is there a light switch up here for the main hallway?"

Harry, Phoenix was glad to see, had enough sense to merely nod and point at the correct switch without making any noise. Not that they needed to worry that much, who ever was done there was now talking.

Phoenix motioned for Harry to stay where he was, and then took a deep breath. Surprise was the only way to get this situation on her side. In a swift movement she turned on the hall lights, jumped mid way down the stairs to have a better view point and yelled "WANDS ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Her swift mind took in the odds. There were eight people, mix of female/male, age and race. Most of them had dropped their wands, except four of them. Crazy eye guy, black bald guy, purple hair girl and greying shabby-dresser guy still had their sticks, wands!, pointed at her.

Surprised half, now to take the rest out with fear – it had only taken a split second to take in the details, and no time to waste to take out the others. With the ease of some one who had just passed their latest fire arms exam with flying colours, she shot a whole into the wall a millimetre from crazy eye's face. "HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!"

There was a second of indecision. Then slowly, knowing that spells took longer to perform than the speed of a bullet, they raised their hands. "DROP THE WANDS!" Another moment of hesitation, with Phoenix keeping a steady hand on her gun pointed at Crazy Eye's head, the wands started to drop. When the last one, the shabby-dresser, tossed his wand to the ground Phoenix felt like letting out a sigh of relief.

"Now, kick your wands towards me, and no sudden movements," she commanded, now moving down the stairs, but never taking her gun off her target. It seemed her quick profile of the group and gut instinct had once again come through as the man she had randomly targeted seemed to be the leader. Once all the wands were kicked to the front step, Phoenix felt relief and disbelief run through her – _did I just disarm eight wizards?_

"Where's Harry?" Shabby-Dresser growled. This kicked the relief out of her system, this wasn't done yet. Ignoring the question, Phoenix instead yelled up to Harry. "Harry, come and collect these wands."

Not letting her eyes leave the group, Phoenix say a wide range of emotions play over everyone's features: disbelief (had they really just been taken out by a muggle?), confusion (who was this? How did she know Harry?), fear (What kind of weapon was that? Was she a Death Eater?) and … love. Shabby-Dresser looked at Harry, who Phoenix was glad to see had his wand raised as well, and seemed to relax and a kind of uncle-love entered his eyes.

"Harry do you know these people?" Phoenix asked.

"Professor Moody? Professor Lupin?" He asked uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled Crazy Eyes, "never got round to much teaching, did I?"

"Yes Harry, it's me," Shabby-Dresser (who was either Moody or Lupin) answered.

Phoenix wasn't really sure what to do now. In the normal world she would be able to identify them and then deal with the situation – but with magic … was it possible to pretend to look like other people?

"Harry," Phoenix started, "I need to know, is there any way that you can change your appearance with magic, and if so, is there a way you could reverse it, or nullify it, or I don't know, ask a personal question?"

Phoenix felt Crazy Eyes actually seem to nod at her – as if approving of her questions.

Harry, who was now standing beside her holding eight wands in one hand and holding his up and pointed at the group, nodded. "Yeah, it is possible. But I can't use any more magic without getting in trouble. But a question … Er, professor Lupin, what is the password for the map?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Shabby-Dresser, now Prof Lupin, said, his lips twitching up into a slight smile.

"Yeah, that's him," Harry said. Phoenix nodded, accepting his word.

"Who are you?" Lupin asked.

"Me?" Phoenix asked stupidly. "My name is Katrina Phoenix, but everyone calls me Kat or Phoenix, either works. I am assuming that you are the 'professor Lupin' who taught Harry in his third year?"

If Lupin was surprised that she knew this, he barely showed it. "You may call me Remus. And how is it you know Harry?"

Kat's stomach gave a funny turn at that question. _How do I know Harry?_ If this had been six years ago, then she would have said he was my son … but now? What were they? In the past couple of days they had laughed and cried, but not about their relationship. Not about how Harry used to call her mom, not how Harry would live with her during the weekends, not how she had left him. Those issues had never been raised.

"She raised me," Harry said in a funny kind of voice. Phoenix swirled her head to look at him, but his fierce green eyes were staring at Lupin and no one else. Those three words seemed to raise her heart and a small smile broke over her face.

"Ugh, I thought that he grew up with his aunt and uncle?" Purple Hair said quietly towards Crazy … Professor Moody.

_She seems cool_. Phoenix smiled at Purple Hair. "It's complicated," was all she said, finally lowering her gun and slipping it into her belt, while putting the safety back on. With a slight smirk at Harry she said, "Harry, manners!"

"Er, right! Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, this is Phoenix," Harry started then shifted awkwardly on his feet. "I, um, don't really know the rest."

Kat's eyes narrowed at this and her hand immediately rested on her gun.

Lupin smiled supportively at Harry, but before he could speak Moody interrupted him. "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled, both his black beady eye and blue crazy one zipping between Kat and Harry. "It'd be nice if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to do what they did, ask him something only the real Harry Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

Kat had just enough time to wonder what the hell a Veritaserum was before Lupin asked, "Harry, what form does your Patronus take?"

"A stag," Harry said nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

"Oh, thank goodness," Kat sighed and then blushed as everyone looked at her. "Er, I had nicknamed him – you're 'Mad-Eye' - Crazy Eyes … now that I know what you people call him, I feel a lot better about it."

During her ramblings, Harry had stowed his wand into the back pocket of his pants. "Don't put it there, boy!" roared Moody, surprising both Harry and Kat. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

Kat severely doubted this, but wasn't going to say anything. It ended up she didn't need to as Purple Hair spoke up. "Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?"

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of you back pocket!" growled Crazy … sorry – Mad-Eye. Under his breath he continued complaining about elementary wand-safety. Phoenix could not help but be a bit amazed by it all. Sure she had heard stories from Harry about other wizards, but here was the proof.

"How are you?" Lupin asked, looking closely at Harry. Kat wondered if he could see the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Or the withdrawn look that came with survivor's guilt.

"Fine," Harry answered, making sure not to look at either Lupin or Kat.

Kat wondered if Harry felt as surprised about this as she did. There had been no word from any one and then suddenly, eight wizards! Harry had told Kat that he had sent his owl to his friends asking for information, and Phoenix had expected to have received some news before the cavalry arrived. At least a warning, so that they could be packed and ready to go when they got here.

"I'm – you're lucky the Dursley's are out …" Harry mumbled, and Kat had to nod in agreement. The Dursley's hated anything that wasn't 'normal', heck they hated non-magical people that were not in their standard of 'normal', she could just imagine their hatred towards the magical.

"Lucky, ha!" said the Purple Girl. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now … or they think they are."

Harry and Kat looked at each other and broke out laughing at the mental image of Vernon's face when they realized there was no such competition.

"So, we're leaving?" Harry asked.

"Once we get our wands back," Lupin said pointedly, but politely, looking at the wands Harry was still holding.

"Oh, right," Harry said, but still glanced at Phoenix, who smiled softly and nodded. Once Kat had approved, Harry gave back everyone's wands.

"Thank you Harry," Lupin smiled. "We're just waiting for the all-clear."

"What about the muggle," Mad-Eye growled. "What are we going to do with her?"

Harry's green eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kat felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. _What are they planning to do to me?_

"I'll be going wherever Harry goes." Kat stated, looking calmly at the group of wizards in front of her. At once this declaration was met with whispers among the group.

"But we can't …"

"… She's a muggle …"

"… Headquarters …"

"Not likely, missy," Mad-Eye scowled up at her, his scarred face making it more pronounced. "We're here to get Harry, not you."

"I'm going," as all Kat said, but suddenly she was wishing she had not just given back everyone's wands.

"Perhaps an obliviation," Moody muttered.

"NO!" Harry yelled, and surprised everyone by stepping in front of Kat.

"I refuse to go anywhere unless Miss. Phoenix can also come." Harry said, very loudly.

Lupin seemed to be torn, as he looked at Harry and Kat, "Harry, I'm not sure if that would be wise…"

"No, I have had no word from anyone! No warning! So, here's the deal, either both me and Miss Phoenix leave now with you guys, or you all leave without us!" Harry snarled, looking completely furious.

The group of adult wizards seemed to be talking amongst themselves quietly, discussing what to do with the muggle, with her. But the furious green eyes deeply concerned Phoenix and she took a step closer to him. Gently rubbing his back, like she used to do when he was a child, Phoenix whispered softly so that not everyone could hear. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I …" Harry started, his face going a deep red. "I-I don't want to lose you again."

"Oh Harry," Kat felt her eyes well up with unshed tears. Then, not caring that there were others watching, she hugged him once more, but this time, his arms were like a vice-grip around her. It reminded her of when he would have nightmares as a child. Gently breaking apart, Kat ruffled his hair affectionately. "Chin up Kiddo, it'll be ok."

As she looked past Harry, she met the eyes of Remus, and could not make out the emotion which played in their depths. But a minute later it was gone, and if she had not been a profiler, than she might have dismissed it as part of her imagination.

Moody was the first to say anything. "Fine. She can come, but she'll have to join our meeting right away."

"Meeting?" Kat asked, but no one answered her.

"And you promise not to obliviate her?" Harry asked, but this time without the edge, and a bit more embarrassment after realising he had had just yelled at two former professors and a group of random adults. It warmed Kat's heart to see that he was still a bit shy.

"Yes," Lupin said softly, and Harry nodded.

"So…" Harry said, "Where are we going? The Burrow?" Phoenix felt a momentary thrill. From what Harry had told her, the Burrow seemed like it would be really cool.

"Not The Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry and Kat towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry and the new muggle curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"

Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursleys' many labour-saving appliances. It made Kat wonder what sort of appliances would be in a wizard's house, and a thrill went up her body as she realised that she would soon find out.

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry, Kat" Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably. For a minute Kat wondered why, and then remembered that Harry had not really met the real Mad-Eye because he had been locked into a trunk for a year. Suddenly, Kat felt a lot of pity for the man sitting in front of them.

"And this is Nymphadora -"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said Purple Hair with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks, and Kat nodded in friendly agreement, which caused Tonks to laugh.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed.

"Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle -"

"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-colored top hat. "Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved form next to the toaster.

Harry inclined his head awkwardly at each of them as they were introduced, while Kat smiled at each. Kat felt a bit put on the spot and could not help but wonder why there were so many people crammed into the tiny kitchen. A quick glance at Harry's face told her he was wondering the same thing.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin, as though he had read their minds; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. While this answer seemed to satisfy Harry, Kat was left with more questions. _Why would people be so eager to meet Harry? I mean, he's an awesome kid, but seriously? _

"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said the witch called Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"

Phoenix felt this was a bit of a stupid thing to say, but held her tongue. After all, they were all human. So what if some had powers, or others didn't. As far as Kat could see, the only difference between wizards and muggles (besides magic) was a horrible fashion sense.

"Er - yeah," said Harry. "Look -" he turned back to Lupin and judging from the fierceness of his face Kat knew exactly what he was going to ask and leaned forward to hear the answer, "what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol—?"

Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut up!" Kat actually jumped back at the vehement response, raising her eyebrows in question. Did they think the room was bugged?

"What?" said Harry.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it."

And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye. Kat felt her stomach flip-flop as Harry crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink. Harry, Kat could see, was still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy Kat. _What is their problem? Have they never seen a fifteen year old before?_

"Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"How're we getting to the safe house?" Kat asked and was annoyed when their was a moment of hesitation.

"Brooms," said Lupin eventually. "Only way. Harry's too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."

"Brooms … as in flying?" Kat could feel her face draining of colour. _Why flying?_

"Yes," Lupin looked at her curiously, "is that a problem?"

"No," Kat said in a squeaky voice, "no problem."

"Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice to Harry.

"He's excellent," said Lupin, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you two better go and get packed, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

Kat held her tongue, but she dearly wanted to point out that they would have already been packed if they had been given some warning as to their imminent arrival. But instead rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and started towards the stairs.

"I'll come and help you guys," said Tonks brightly.

She followed Harry and Kat back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest.

"Funny place," she said. "It's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural."

"Yes," Kat said, "But that is the Dursley's. They are a bit … unnatural."

Harry started to laugh, at hearing the Dursley's described as unnatural. "They would love to know that you called them that."

At the small hallway at the top of the stairs, Kat turned to them. "Kay, I'll be out in a minute. I don't have much stuff." With that, she went to the guest bedroom. Her new clothes had been placed on a chair, already folded, and she was able to quickly put them into her carry-on bag. After that was done she flung it over her shoulder and grabbed her purse. Then she paused beside her bedside table. She had decided to take a few cases with her on vacation to go over. Those case files now sat on her small bedside table and Kat wasn't sure if she should take them or not. But then deciding that the Dursley's were not the type she would trust with some of the information held within those folders, she grabbed them and stuffed them into the already seem-busting carry-on bag.

After that she went to Harry's room and stopped dead in her tracks. Tonks now had pink hair! Kat was happy to see that Harry was looking just as shocked as she was. "Um, what happened to your hair?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," Tonks said, looking back at her reflection and turning her head so that she could see her hair from all directions. "It means I can change my appearance at will," she added, spotting Harry's and Kat's puzzled expression in the mirror behind her. "I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great."

"You're an Auror?" said Harry, impressed. Kat suddenly looked at Tonks appraisingly, so this was what Harry was considering as a job choice after school.

"Yeah," said Tonks, looking proud. "Kingsley is as well, he's a bit higher up than me, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?"

"Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked her, straightening up, completely forgetting about packing.

Tonks chuckled.

"Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?"

Her eyes found the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Kat frowned. _Why would anyone care about his scar? I mean, he got it in a car … wait … there was no car crash. That means … he got it the night his parents were murdered. _Kat's eyes suddenly widened with understanding.

"No, I wouldn't mind," Harry mumbled, turning away. _No wonder, why would any one want a reminder of that?_

"Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid," said Tonks. "Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand, or potions, to change their appearance. But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing," she added guiltily, looking around at all the mess on the floor.

"Oh — yeah," said Harry, grabbing a few more books.

"Don't be stupid, it'll be much quicker if I - pack!" cried Tonks, waving her wand in a long, sweeping movement over the floor. Books, clothes, telescope and scales all soared into the air and flew pell-mell into the trunk.

Kat could only stare in shock, never in her life had she had seen something like this. Sure she had seen Harry do some odd things when he was little, but this – this … Kat's brain seemed to stop working.

"It's not very neat," said Tonks, completely unaware of the catatonic Kat, walking over to the trunk and looking down at the jumble inside. "My mums got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly - she even gets the socks to fold themselves - but I've never mastered how she does it - it's a kind of flick -" She flicked her wand hopefully.

One of Harry's socks gave a feeble sort of wiggle and flopped back on top of the mess in the trunk.

"Ah, well," said Tonks, slamming the trunk's lid shut, "at least it's all in. That could do with a bit of cleaning, too." She pointed her wand at Hedwig's cage. "Scourgify." A few feathers and droppings vanished. "Well, that's a bit better - I've never quite got the hang of these householdy sort of spells. Right - got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! - A Firebolt!"

Her eyes widened as they fell on the broomstick in Harry's right hand and brought Kat's attention to it. They were going to _fly_ on _THAT_. She tried hard to fight down the panic that was making it a bit difficult to breathe. Kat was just happy that Harry and Tonks were too wrapped up in their conversation to really notice the hyperventilating lady at the doorway. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten was NOT working, but she forced look calmer than she felt.

"And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty" said Tonks enviously. "Ah well… wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. Locomotor trunk."

Harry's trunk rose a few inches into the air. Holding her wand like a conductor's baton, Tonks made the trunk hover across the room and out of the door ahead of them, Hedwig's cage in her left hand. Harry followed her down the stairs carrying his broomstick. Kat silently behind them, trying to appear calm.

Back in the kitchen Moody had replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning it made Harry feel sick to look at it. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore were examining the microwave and Hestia Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while rummaging in the drawers.

Lupin was sealing a letter addressed to the Dursleys.

"Excellent," said Lupin, looking up as the three of them entered. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry –"

"They won't," said Harry.

"- that you're safe -"

"That'll just depress them."

"- and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin smiled but made no answer. Kat however was narrowing her eyes, did this nitwit not know how serious Harry was being!

"Come here, boy and you too Phoenix," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you both."

"You need to what?" said Harry nervously, and Kat was glad that he had asked the question.

"Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better."

As Moody raised his wand, Kat's instinctive protectiveness of Harry overcame her again. "Wait!" She ordered, and she could tell that all eyes were on her again. "Do this charm on me first." She once again felt like she had just been given the stamp of approval by the crazy-eyed wizard.

"Here you go –" He grunted as he rapped Kat hard on the top of the head and Kat felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down her body from the point the wand had struck.

"Whoa," Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Kat's midriff.

Kat looked down at her body, or rather, what had been her body, for it didn't look anything like hers any more. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact color and texture of the kitchen unit behind him. She suppressed the insane urge to laugh and say something along the lines of 'Mwuhahahaha, I am the human chameleon!'

With a silent nod of approval to Moody, he repeated the process to Harry. Suddenly there were two human chameleons, and that humorous thought did a lot to relieve her nerves of the upcoming flight.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. They all stepped outside on to Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry," we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below I'm going to be behind you." Then he turned to Kat. "As for you, you can get on behind Shacklebolt. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed -"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, and Kat felt that the last thing she wanted to hear about was death when she was about to get on a BROOM to FLY somewhere, but Moody ignored him.

"- the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, They'll think we're not taking this seriously" said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom.

"I'm just telling the boy and lass the plan," growled Moody. "Our jobs to deliver them safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"

"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply pointing into the sky.

Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars, Kat had no time to wonder what caused those sparks, as she stared at the broom in complete confusion. How do you mount a broom? Luckily Kingsley smiled reassuringly and indicated how to swing her leg over and hold onto him.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.

Kingsley kicked off from the ground. The cool night air rushed through Kat's short brown hair as the neat square gardens of Privet Drive fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of dark greens and blacks, and Kat suddenly felt her stomach in her throat, forcing her to swallow down bile. There was no time to enjoy the sight; it took all of Kat's ability to not throw up on this Kingsley bloke. She squeezed her eyes shut and was hanging onto Kingsley so tight that she was sure he was having a hard time breathing.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from somewhere. "We need more height… give it another quarter of a mile!"

After that, Kat could only make out indistinct voices that seemed to float eerily on the freezing wind which was whipping by her. She had no idea how long they were flying for before Kingsley's deep voice forced her to open her eyes. "If you look behind, you can see Harry now," He said calmly.

Forcing herself to squint behind her, she saw Harry flying. Or at least, chameleon Harry which made him very hard to really see, which, Kat guessed, was the whole point of the charm. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but refused to open her mouth – her stomach was still threatening to come up out her mouth if she was not careful. She wondered vaguely what she must look like for Harry. Some starry-figure clutching Kingsley for dear life, as her carry-on bag flew behind her in the wind.

And then they flew over to the side, and Kat made the fatal mistake of looking down. Her grip tripled on Kingsley and her head spun, making her want to hurl even more. She wasn't sure how long she would last. Her hands were frozen onto Kingsley's cloak and the wind made her eyes tear up.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE"' Tonks screamed from somewhere, her voice carried eerily on the wind.

"Time to start the descent!" came Lupin's voice, next. "Follow Tonks, Harry!"

Suddenly Kingsley started to dive and Kat knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. She forced her eyes open to see that they were heading for the largest collection of lights they had yet seen, a huge, sprawling crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew, until Kat could see individual headlights and streetlamps, chimneys and television aerials. Kat wanted to reach the ground so much, and find a bathroom ASAP.

"Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.

Harry touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. Kingsley landed next, and Kat got off the broom with shaking legs. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern. Kat had just enough time to shake her head before she bent over and threw up in the gutter.

"Miss Phoenix!" Harry yelled, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

Kat could tell that her face was a deep red, as the wizards all looked at her with sympathy. "I'm fine now.'

"I'm sorry," Harry said looking at his feet. "I forgot that you were scared of flying."

"Harry, it's not your fault, besides, you aren't getting rid of me that easily!" She once again ruffled his hair affectionately, and smiled when he pouted and tried to straighten it. Now that the puking was past her, Kat looked around at where they were.

The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light fro the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. Kat had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.

"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. Kat frowned, it really was not the time for smoking, but the frustration immediately gave way to awe.

The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."

He took Kat by the arm, a bit more forcefully then needed, and Harry in his other, and led them from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Lupin and Tonks followed, carrying Harry's trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. Phoenix immediately recognized the song, and in a very surreal way, she realised that she had heard it only a week ago when she and her co-workers had frequented their favourite bar. It seemed a lifetime ago now.

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memories."

Harry looked down at the piece of paper. "Got it?" Moody growled. Harry nodded his head, looking completely bewildered. He then passed the note to Kat. "Read and memorize."

Kat looked curiously at the note. The narrow handwriting was completely foriegn. It said: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

_What the hell is the Order of the Phoenix?_

* * *

_RR_

_Ella Nite_


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone who thought that I was once again going to abandon this story for four more years - HA! _AND_ I have already started on the next chapter - expect it next weekend. Just to warn any one, this is probably me least favourite chapter. It is more background story, just so I don't have to keep rehashing everything later. Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Kat stared at the paper in her hand with utter bewilderment. Meeting Harry's camouflaged eyes; she silently raised her eyebrow in question. Harry shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Moody.

"What's the Order of the -?" Harry began.

"Not here, boy!" snarled Moody. "Wait till we're inside!"

He pulled the piece of parchment out of Kat's hand and set fire to it with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Kat had a slight moment of panic that she wouldn't remember the address. _Number 12, Number 12, Number 12_, she chanted in her mind.

"But where's -?" Harry once again started to say. And Phoenix quickly realised what he meant - they were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"Think about what you've just memorized," said Lupin quietly.

Kat thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Both Harry and Kat gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the people inside hadn't felt anything.

"Come on, hurry," growled Moody.

Kat walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door as if it was all a dream. This was so surreal. It was one thing to hear about magic, but to see it! Phoenix thought her brain must be frozen again. The shock was making her shake a bit; it was so much to take in. The door's black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox. And for one crazy moment, she wondered how they locked up and received mail. But more importantly – as this was the safe house – was the locking. How did that work?

Lupin, soon solved that mystery, pulled out his wand and tapped the door once and Kat could hear many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick, Harry … and Kat" Lupin whispered, once again hesitating over Kat's name, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Kat stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. She could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. She looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Lupin and Tonks carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Put-Outer had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Moody limped inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.

"Here -"

He rapped Harry hard over the head with his wand; and Kat watched with fascination as Harry became regular Harry, no more chameleon. Then Moody turned to her and lifted his wand again, rapping her over her head. Kat felt as though something hot was trickling down her back this time and knew that the spell must have lifted.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.

The others' hushed voices were giving Kat an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person, or something would attack them if they made their presence known. Kat glanced at Harry and noticed that he also seemed very anxious, so she put a supportive hand on his shoulder. She then heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Kat was sure that her mouth was wide open. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents. However, the thing that really struck her was how … _old_ everything looked. As in, _dated_. Where was the electricity? The gas lamps … NO one had gas lamps!

Suddenly Kat heard hurried footsteps and she peered down the shadowy corridor. At the far end of the hall, a plump redheaded woman was emerging. With a motherly smile, she went straight to Harry, not even noticing Kat.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arm's length and examining him critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

Kat couldn't help the pain of jealousy that shot through her. _But you left him – you gave up that right. You have no right to complain. _

The redhead turned to the gang of wizards behind Harry and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's star-" The redheaded woman stopped and locked non-pulsed at the sight of Kat. Under that incredulous stare, Kat could not help but fidget, once again thankful to have inherited her father's ability to look perfectly fine after puking her guts out on the street.

"Oh, er, Mrs. Weasley, this is Miss Phoenix, Miss Phoenix this is Ron's mom," Harry explained. Kat smiled at that, now Ron was a name she knew, he had come up in many of Harry's stories.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Kat said pleasantly, extending her hand. "Harry has told me so much about your son. And please, you can call me Kat or Phoenix, whichever one works for you."

That seemed to kick Mrs. Weasley back into gear; she automatically grabbed Kat's hand and shook it. "Thank you, you can call me Molly. B-but, how …?"

"Molly, Kat will be joining us in the meeting," Lupin said gently.

"Right. Right. Well, it's starting so you better go on." Molly said, still looking at Kat as if she had three heads or something.

The wizards around Kat all made noises of interest and excitement and began heading towards the door through which Mrs. Weasley had just come, taking Kat with them. It wasn't until she had reached the doorway, that she realised that Harry was no longer with the group. "Where's Harry?" She tried to keep the concern out of her voice, but this house was just so creepy! What if something had happened to him?

Remus smiled reassuringly. "I think Molly took him up to meet up with his friends."

"Oh," Kat said, feeling slightly foolish for panicking. She couldn't help it, the house just felt so evil. With a shudder, Kat wondered if all wizard households were this creepy. The burrow had not sounded like it was, but maybe creepy out-dated houses were similar to how wizards seemed to lack any clothing style.

Upon entering the room, which seemed to be a kitchen, and housed a long table down the middle, Kat wondered if coming had been such a good idea. The chatter which had been emanating from the room had died by the time people saw Kat. Leaving a very awkward silence. Also, to add to the discomfort of the situation, everyone seemed to be sitting in groups. It was almost such a painful mockery of high school cafeteria that Kat fought the random urge to laugh. There was a group of redheads all bunched together, a group that seemed much older than the rest with grey or white hair, some people that sat here or there. At the top of the table was an old man with a long white beard and hair, wearing the most flamboyant robes Kat had ever seen, not that she had seen many robes before today. All of these people were looking at her as if she was a bug. Mad-Eye hobbled over to the Old Guy and seemed to be whispering something into his ear.

While the whispers broke out, Kat looked for a place to sit. She didn't have red hair, so she didn't think the redhead's only group would take her. She wasn't over 65, so the old people group was out. Then she spotted Tonks laughing at something with Kingsley, midway around the table and awkwardly made her way to them. The room had been filled with so many chairs, that Kat had to zigzag her way over.

'Mind if I join you guys?" She asked, cursing how shy she sounded.

"Sure Phoenix!" Tonks said brightly, pulling the chair out for her. Kat smiled and sat on the other side of Tonks. She dropped her carry-on bag under the table in front of her, and had not realised how much it had been hurting her shoulder.

"I seem to be causing quite a stir," Kat commented. As everyone's eyes kept darting towards her.

Tonks just laughed, while Kingsley smiled in good humour. "Oh, Kinglsey, I am sorry about almost … you know … up-chucking on you." Kat felt her face become as red as a tomato.

Kingsley shrugged, "it was no problem, you weren't actually sick on me, just the sidewalk."

Kat grimaced. "It was pretty close though," she admitted softly, but the conversation ended abruptly as the Old Guy stood up.

_Now this guy looks like a wizard_.

Then again, maybe it was just Old Guy looked more like the stereotypical wizards of lore. With the flowing white hair, ancient yet ageless appearance and a sense of power. "It seems," he started, "That we have a guest." At this his blue eyes penetrated Kat's green eyes, and seemed to be judging her. "Perhaps she would like to introduce herself."

Kat felt the colour drain her face, she hated, no loathed, talking in front of groups. She had gotten better at it over time, but for the past six years she had always had her team of profilers with her whenever they were giving a profile to the police. Kat nervously got to her feet, and her palms felt sweaty.

"Um, hi," Kat said, sounding and feeling like a dork. She gave an awkward wave of her hand. "Um, my name is Katrina Phoenix. I am thirty-three … I have American-Canadian dual citizenship … um, er, and um … yeah, this is awkward." She barely bit back a groan, this was not good. "I mean, not awkward awkward – just slightly, and – I mean, really, about seventy-five percent of people have a fear of public speaking, otherwise known as Glossophobia!"

The Old Guy's blue eyes seemed to twinkle suddenly, and a few people around the table seemed to chuckle slightly. This caused Kat's face to burn red. "Is that so Miss Phoenix," Old Guy said, "would you feel more comfortable if we asked you more direct questions?"

Kat could only nod, afraid that more nonsense would come sprouting out of her mouth.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," Old Guy explained, "I am Harry's headmaster at Hogwarts, I assume you know about his school?" He waited for Kat to nod in agreement before continuing. "Good, good, now I have a number of questions for you to begin with, if that is okay. Though perhaps we should start off with a simple, what do you do?"

Kat smiled a bit, yes – simple direct questions were much better to handle. "I am Supervisory Special Agent Katrina Phoenix, I work as a Criminal Profiler specializing in crimes of obsession for the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation in the U.S.," Kat said the line quickly, so used to having to do official introductions all over the states – whenever the local police called them in, everyone on the team would have to introduce themselves over and over again. After six years, that one phrase was, strangely, like home.

However, the sudden silence that met her introduction caused her to look around. She was met with incredulous and bewildered faces. Kat once again felt her cheeks heat up, maybe the definition had been too 'muggle'.

"In other words, I'm a criminal profiler." She said, hoping the shorter title would alleviate the confusion. This did not seem to be the case.

"What's a criminal profiler?" One of the redheads (the oldest, balding one) asked.

"Pretty much it's the ability to look at a crime scene and come up with details about the killer. A criminal profile can help narrow down the perpetrator's age, sex, race, features such as height and weight, and perhaps most importantly, we can determine personality." Kat explained. "We do this by looking at what most law enforcement officers aren't trained to see. We look at a crime scene and look for the _behaviour_ of the perp, as well as the hard cold facts."

Kat felt proud of her little summary, and the fact that she was getting more confident talking to them. However, to the side was a barely conceived scoff. Kat turned her eyes to meet a hooked nose, greasy haired man. He was looking at her with barely concealed pessimism that Kat felt her anger rising. _Who the hell are you to mock at my job!?_

"What's your problem?" Kat growled.

"Nothing," Greasy-Hair said, but in such a tone that Kat immediately took a step towards him.

"A woman, in her late twenties is found in a park with her clothes on, eyes closed. She has been raped and then strangled. She's the fourth victim found this way." Kat tried to fight the flashes of pictures that erupted in her minds eyes. "Well, I can automatically tell you that it's a male since sexual crimes are hardly ever committed by women. I can also tell you that the unsub, as we call him, is white. Rape is usually never cross-racial. I can also tell you that he is feeling remorse."

"Now how can you presume to know that," Greasy-Hair mocked.

"I am not _presuming_ anything. Closing the eyes on a victim is a classic sign of remorse. Not only that, but this guy took the time to dress his victim after brutally raping and killing her. Actually, dressing the girl also tells me that the kill did not happen in that park. It would have been too open, meaning she was placed there afterwards." Kat voice kept getting louder, but she forced herself to calm enough to smirk at the stupid idiot in front of her. "And I would continue in my analysis if I thought that your tiny li'l brain could handle it."

Greasy-Hair opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Old – no – Dumbledore.

"While that is most interesting," Dumbledore said, "I am curious how it is that a profiler from America knows Harry?"

Kat could see that this was the question he had been meaning to ask. "Um, do you know of the Brown's Foundation?"

"No, I am afraid to say that I am unfamiliar with it," he said, smiling friendly.

"Well, it was, it doesn't exist anymore, but it was this university program. Anyways, it was about ten years ago and I had just finished my undergraduate at college and my professor told me about it. I would work as a counsellor in a local elementary school system for four years, work on my thesis and receive my masters in psychology."

Kat could tell that more than half of the wizards had no idea what she was saying, but she literally did not know how to simplify it more. "When I came to England I was placed at Harry's school," she explained. "He was my first, well, patient."

"What do you mean patient?" a man barked at her. She looked over and met with cold silver eyes. The man had long black hair and, Kat could not help but notice that he looked absolutely haunted, causing a shiver to run down her spine. In the back of her mind, he seemed very familiar. As if she had seen him somewhere.

"I mean, that I had a list of kids that came from either broken homes, or got into too much trouble, and Harry was at the top of that list." Kat sighed, looking down at the table. "And then in typical Harry fashion, he became the most important person in my life without meaning to. From the age of five to about nine, I practically raised him."

Kat made sure to look at no one but Dumbledore, it was somehow easier to talk when she was visualizing a one-on-one conversation rather than a one-on-many. "So, it was after this program that you became a profiler, I believe?"

"Yes."

"Which brings us to the important question of why have you come back?"

At this Kat could not stop the ironic laugh which slipped from her lips. "I came back for a relaxing holiday, but it's not quite working out the way I planned."

"No," Dumbledore's lips twitched. "I dare say it is not, but would you perhaps be able to expand on how you ran into Harry again?"

"Um, sure," Kat said, thinking back four days. "I mean, my whole reason for coming to England was to see Harry. I hadn't seen him in person since he was nine," here Kat was ashamed that her voice broke, but resolutely carried on. "Um, I got here about four days ago. I was late getting in because they had lost my luggage and then the rental car people didn't have a record of my fucking renting of their car! And so I had to take a taxi. I went straight to Number 4 Privet Drive. When the taxi pulled up, I saw Harry heaving Dudley – who's his cousin by the way – anyways, saw Harry practically carrying Dudley up to the house." Here Kat couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "At first I thought that they must have been to a party or doing some stupid teenager thing. Anyways, paid the taxi, helped Harry carry Dudley in, found out magic is real and that some perverted evil megalomaniac is after Harry who is going by probably the stupidest name I have ever heard, 'voldemort'!"

Kat was not prepared for the reaction that came after her little speech. All around the room people shrieked, fell over, screamed, sloshed drinks down their front, seemed paralyzed in fear, grimaced, one witch even broke down into tears. Kat just stood transfixed and completely bewildered. She noticed that there was a handful that did not seem to be affected by what she said, but the over all reaction was shocking.

"Was it something I said?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled with delight. "Oh not at all, some people have a slight anxiety about his name is all."

"Right, slight," Phoenix muttered looking at the group of people trying to recover. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but, I was under the impression that people here were kinda, you know, the resistance movement for what Vol-um … _V-man_ is up to."

"Indeed we are," Dumbledore said, looking highly amused. "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization that fights against _V-man_." Kat could see that he was making fun of her new term, but she frowned in confusion ignoring his comment.

"But – how can you possibly defeat him if you can't even say the name?" Kat wondered aloud.

"You could not possibly understand," sneered Greasy-Hair.

"God, you're such a jerk." Kat heard a couple sniggers behind her, but she kept her eyes on Greasy-Hair. "What's your problem? Who are you even?"

"How rude of us," Dumbledore delighted, "pardon us, it seems we have forgotten the majority of the introductions. The man you were just talking to is Severus Snape -"

"You mean the 'Professor Snape' that Harry told me about, teaches potions?" Kat asked. Suddenly she understood why Harry had said that he didn't really care for his potions teacher.

"Indeed, and you have of course already met Remus Lupin, sitting beside him -" Dumbledore was once again interrupted. But the black haired man sitting beside Remus, the one who had looked so familiar, the one with haunted eyes – Kat suddenly remembered where he had seen him before.

"Sirius Black," she murmured, making no movement except for tensing up and her eyes narrowing and her hand once again rested on her gun. About two years ago her department had been asked to help come up with a profile for a mass-murderer prisoner escapee, Sirius Black. However, when her department had asked for more information about family, next-of-kin, school information, work information – they had been given nothing. In the end the case had been denied, since there was not enough information to create an accurate profile and Scotland Yard was not feeling like sharing. The end product was an international cluster-fuck as Daniel, one of the older profilers on the team, had put it.

"I'm going to assume that you being here means that you didn't actually kill a bunch of people," Kat said in a low dangerous tone. Black seemed to glare up at her.

Surprisingly it was Remus who broke the silence. "Sirius was framed." That was all he said. "How did you know about that?"

Kat told them about her team being asked to create a profile for him. "Now it makes sense," she concluded, "him being a wizard they couldn't really just tell us."

"Yes, indeed." Kat did not like the way Dumbledore was looking at her, as if judging her. It reminded Kat too much of being back in school. Dumbledore continued with his introductions. Kat was surprised to find that Molly had entered the room sometime during her questioning period. She was usually so much better at spotting things like that, and knew; no matter how much she wanted to deny it, that she would have been more observant if she wasn't having a break down. During the introductions, Kat learned that the red-head group was actually a family called 'Weasley'. Kat was delighted to meet the family of one of Harry's best friends, and said so, much to the delight of the Weasley's.

"Now, I am sure that you are who you say you are, but I feel that these dark times you can never be too careful," Dumbledore said benignly, and Kat automatically felt her back stiffen. Really, they had been talking for ages, or so it seemed to Kat, and she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the thought of them using magic on her.

Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the elderly Dumbledore. "How do you suppose I prove I am who I say I am?"

Dumbledore just smiled. "It just so happens that we brought a pensieve to this meeting, quite by chance. If you would be willing, we will place a couple of memories into the pensieve and view them."

"Um, do I get to choose the memories?" Kat asked, her face went red with embarrassment as she thought about a couple memories that she would rather not share with any one. Like using the toilet, no one needed to see that!

"To an extent," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Perhaps how you first met Harry and a couple surrounding him."

"Oh, um, sure," Kat said, thinking about her time with Harry. "How does this work?"

"Just come over here and I will take the memories and place them in the pensieve. Severus, if you would be so kind as to bring it out?"

The jerk brought out a stone basin with an odd liquid mixing inside of it. With great trepidation Kat made her way around the chairs and people that separated her from Dumbledore. It seemed to take forever, as eyes followed her movements and her mind seemed to be replaying every moment, every minute of her time with Harry. Finally, she stood next to Dumbledore.

"Now just think about a couple of times with Harry, nod when you are done and you might feel an odd sensation, but that is normal." Dumbledore explained kindly. Kat nodded in understanding and closed her eyes as his wand made contact with her temple. After coming up with a couple of good memories, including first meeting Harry, Kat nodded and felt an odd pinching sensation. It was soon followed by what could only be described as brain freeze.

When she opened her eyes and looked around, she could see everyone was (for the first time that evening) not looking at her, but rather the pensieve. Kat tried to remember the memories that she had chosen, but could only bring up vague impression. She supposed that this was normal; as she watched her memories seem to float around in the stone basin.

"If you feel comfortable enough, I would ask a couple people join us as we watch your memories?"

Kat looked at Dumbledore, whose blue eyes were kind and understanding. She couldn't help but nod, at the same time wondering how they would 'view' her memories. Perhaps, she thought, it would be like a movie that they would project onto a screen.

"Excellent, Severus, Sirius and Lupin would you please join us," Dumbledore made eye contact with each, and some sort of silent communication seemed to pass between them. Kat filed this observation away; it might come in useful later. "Perfect, the rest of you may enjoy yourselves as we traverse some dear memories. I do believe there is some fine wine in the pantry from our last meeting."

With those parting words, Dumbledore gently grabbed her elbow and touched the memories with his other hand. Suddenly it was as if they had been tipped forward, head first into Kat's past.

* * *

Kat landed in a very familiar, decent sized office and could not contain the gasp of surprise when she looked up to see … herself. She, in the memory, was much younger. Her brown hair was longer and put into a braid down the back. Kat cringed at the sight of the horrible 80's bangs she was wearing. At least she was wearing classic blouse and black skirt in the memory, and not some godforsaken shoulder pads.

"Ah, fashion is something I am afraid we all look back on and cringe," said a voice right behind her. She spun around and was met with a chuckling Dumbledore, who seemed to have caught Kat's grimace.

Okay, calm down, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!" Kat heard her own voice and looked back to find her past self looking at her reflection in the mirror and wanted to faint on the spot. The multiple chuckles coming from behind her did not help matters.

Spinning around she was a bit surprised to find it was Black who was trying not to laugh. "For your information," she said, trying to sound composed, "it was my first day, and I was nervous."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," He said snarkily.

Unfortunately they were interrupted by a knock at the office door. A petite, middle aged woman stuck her head into the office. "Harry Potter is here to see you, dear."

"That's Mrs. Douglas!" Kat was amazed. "She was the secretary for the school, oh, she was so nice to everyone."

"That's great, you can send him in," Past Kat said, looking very composed.

The door opened and in walked Harry. Kat felt her heart leap up into her throat. She had forgotten how small he had truly been. His big green eyes, not yet hidden behind glasses, his messy black hair, his worn out clothes, his everything. Unable to take looking for another second, without being reduced into tears, she looked around her in an attempt to gather her emotions. She noticed that Severus Snape was looking at the boy with disgust. _Well, that just proves that he doesn't have a heart_. However, both Lupin and Black were what surprised her. Both seemed to be overcome with emotion. Black especially seemed to have suspiciously wet eyes.

"Hi Harry, my name is Kat, would you like to come in?" Past Kat said kindly, gesturing to a small table with toys on it. Harry merely nodded and sat down without looking at the toys or Kat.

Kat saw her past self frown, sigh and then sit down next to little Harry. "Harry, do you know why your teacher asked you to come and see me?"

Harry shook his head, still not looking at anything.

"Well, perhaps you could tell me about last Wednesday?" Past Kat suggested softly and future Kat almost laughed, because she knew what was coming.

Suddenly the shy boy turned angry and very loud, causing past Kat to jump a bit. "I didn't do anything! I keep telling people that, but no one believes me!"

"I believe you."

"Wh-what?" Harry's big green eyes seemed to become even larger in shock.

"If you say that you didn't do anything, then I believe you." Past Kat explained and could see that Harry was dealing with the concept that some one, any one, would believe him that easily. "Would you like to talk about why people think you did it?"

Harry shook his head, once again staring at the floor.

"What are they saying he did?" asked Lupin.

"They say that he turned his teacher's hair blue," Kat said laughing. "Found out years later that she was good friends with the Dursley's and used any excuse to try and punish Harry. Of course, now knowing that Harry is a wizard, it might have been magic."

Little Harry was shaking his head, the image of a shy, cute, little boy.

Past Kat sighed and leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. "Would you like to play a game?"

Harry once again seemed to be shocked. "You want to play with me?"

"Yeah," Past Kat said, busily getting a couple of games. At the same time, the scene seemed to shift suddenly.

* * *

Kat stared at the next scene with a mix of fascination and anger. Her past self was in the middle of yelling at none other than Petunia Dursley. It was, she determined, the weirdest feeling to be watching your memory. It was, she would assume, much like an out-of-body experience. Her past self was looking extremely dishevelled and red-faced as she screamed at Mrs. Dursley who seemed to be in a matching rage.

"How could you do that to your own nephew?!" Past Kat screamed.

"We've never laid a hand on that ungrateful little freak!" Petunia yelled, her voice shaking with rage.

"Oh, no, thank god for that! I mean, calling him 'freak' and 'boy', locking him in a fucking closet, and treating a five year old like shit is fine and dandy as long as you don't actually beat the crap out of him!" Past Kat screeched, her hand clutching into fists.

"So, what? You going to take him away? Good riddance!" Petunia shouted. Kat glanced suspiciously at the other four men who had moved into this memory. Once again Lupin and Black seemed to be just barely in control of their emotions. Though Black seemed to want to strangle Petunia, looking every bit the mass-murderer people believed him to be. Snape was, well, he seemed like a blank mask. Dumbledore looked at the scene with a mixture of sadness and coolness. Kat dragged her eyes back to the argument being held in the kitchen of number 4 Privet Drive.

"Unfortunately I can't take him away from you, but I will do the next best thing." Past Kat's voice suddenly got dangerously quiet. "I want Harry during the weekends."

"What?"

"I want Harry to live with me during the weekends."

"And why on earth would I let that happen?" Petunia sneered down at Kat, as if she were some sort of bug.

"Because if you don't, I don't care if the police can't arrest you for neglect, but I will tell the entire neighbourhood. You should know as well as any one Petunia, Privet Drive is hell for the gossip ring." Past Kat smirked in triumph as Petunia's face turned pale white.

"Fine," Petunia gasped. "Take the brat."

* * *

Kat looked around the small bedroom which barely fit a twin sized cot, dresser and desk. The walls were a grey-ish pink, not that you could tell because it was almost pitch black. The only light coming from the small upper window of the room. In the small bed was Past Kat, currently asleep.

"This is the basement apartment I lived in during those days. There was a nice elderly lady who lived in the house above me and she rented it out for very cheap. Perfect for the student budget." Kat explained to the wizards fondly: her eyes moving over the walls of the room, which were showered of pictures of family, friends, and predominately Harry.

Just then a scream echoed through the room, causing Past Kat to sit up in bed, look around groggily. Past Kat stumbled out of bed, flicking on a light, as she ran out of the room. Silently the group from the future followed. Kat gave a quick prayer of thanks that she was wearing some old jogging pants and a tank-top and nothing too embarrassing for pyjamas.

They did not have long to follow Past Kat. The little hallway which attached to a kitchen/eating area and living room only had three doors. Two of them were for bedrooms, identical in size, and the third for a tiny bathroom. As Past Kat opened the other bedroom and ran inside, Kat felt a gasp to her side. Looking over, she met the haunted eyes of Black. For a moment, she felt that he was going to say something, but he then turned his eyes back to the scene in front of him and felt she might have imagined it.

"Harry, Harry, wake up, it's okay," Past Kat whispered reassuringly, taking the small child into her arms and rocking him back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Pl-please don't l-lock me up – I-I promise to be good! N-no cupboard, no cupboard," Harry cried clinging onto Past Kat's tank-top. "I won't make a noise."

"Harry, god, no, I would never lock you up," Past Kat murmured, forcing Harry to look up at her. "I love you and I promise, I will never, _never_ lock you up."

"N-no more cupboard?" Little Harry asked, still shaking uncontrollably.

"No more cupboard, never any cupboard with me, I promise," Past Kat muttered reassuringly. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

For a minute it looked like the Little Harry wasn't going to say anything, still shaking in Past Kat's arms. Then, with a little sniff, he muttered, "Green."

Both Past Kat and Kat looked puzzled. Kat had even more to puzzle about as she watched the faces of the wizards all pale noticeably. "What's green?" Past Kat asked.

"Light. I see green light and I hear, I-I hear this laughter. Not good l-laughter, but h-high and c-cold … evil," Little Harry muttered.

"Dear god," muttered Black, looking gaunter than ever before.

"It's okay Harry," Past Kat muttered. "It's just a dream. Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise."

For awhile Harry and Past Kat rocked, until finally Harry was no longer shaking and the rocking had stilled. "Do you think you can sleep now?" Past Kat asked, already putting Harry under the covers.

"Can you stay with me?" Came the childish reply, big green eyes meeting almost identical green eyes.

"Of course, budge up," Past Kat said, getting into the small bed and cuddling Harry close.

"Kat?" Harry's sleepy voice asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm," Past Kat muttered.

"Would it be okay if I called you mom?" The question was asked so quietly and nervously, that even hearing it again made Kat's heart break and jump for joy at the same time. There was a moment of silence that greeted that question.

"I would, consider myself the luckiest person in the universe if you called me mom," Past Kat responded slowly.

"'Kay," Harry muttered. "'Night mom."

"Night," Past Kat responded with a huge smile. Harry's little snores started to fill the room as they watched Past Kat lean down and place a gentle kiss on his forehead, next to the lightening scar. "I promise, I will always protect you. I love you," she whispered as the scene once again vanished.

* * *

The last memory that Kat had chosen was nothing of any significance. It was merely Harry at eight and Past Kat playing soccer in the park. Running around, laughing, and taunting each other and more laughter. Kat looked at it with a huge smile on her face before turning back to the wizards. "Okay, well, I think that is it," she said, clapping her hands together. "So, how the hell do we get out of here?"

* * *

After leaving the pensieve, Kat once again took her seat beside Tonks, who shot her a supportive grin. She also noticed that Lupin, Black and Snape all seemed to be unable to look away from her. Especially Black, who seemed to eye her every movement like a predator. It made Kat uncomfortable. The rest of the order seemed to be looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

"It is true," Dumbledore stated. "She is Miss Katrina Phoenix and she has shown ample proof of her relationship with Harry. None of the memories viewed were tampered with, and I would like to ask her if she would like to join the Order of the Phoenix at this time."

Kat felt she almost choked on her own spit. "What?"

"Would you like to join the Order?"

* * *

**RR**

**Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy the newest installment of Phoenix Rising. I was originally going to wait until Friday to update, but then I finished it earlier and really wanted to post it. This is once again very close to the books, especially near the end. So, if you feel like you have read something below from a book, you probably did - it was called Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Kat Phoenix liked to think she had taken everything in stride. She had handled the jetlag without complaint. She had met up with her semi-patient, used-to-be-considered-son who she had not seen in six year without that many difficulties. She had found out magic existed and everything she had thought she knew was tossed out the window. She had learned of Dark Wizards, what a Muggle was, and of an upcoming war barely even flinching. However, as Kat sat dumbfounded, mouth hanging open and stuttering like a fool – her brain seemed to be frozen.

"Y-you want _me_ to join the _order_?" Kat finally got out. "What? I mean, What?"

She could tell that a few people were snickering at her, but she didn't look around to see who was doing it. Instead she focused her eyes on Dumbledore, who seemed to be sitting serenely at the end of the table. His hands folded on top of the table, blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly. "If you are interested, I believe that you would make a wonderful addition to the Order - especially since you obviously care so much for Harry."

That jogged Kat's brain. _Harry_. Biting her lower lip, Kat looked down at the table and tried to get her brain working. She had to do what was best for Harry. Was joining the Order the best thing for him? Was it the right choice?

"Um, sir," Kat said slowly, trying not to sound rude, "would I be required to keep things from him?"

She could tell the Dumbledore was surprised by that question. His blue eyes widened and he leaned forward a bit. "This is a secret organization and therefore there are things that are not allowed to be told to some one outside of the Order, Harry included." Dumbledore said.

Kat nodded, still looking at the table. "Then, no. I'm sorry. I think I will have to pass."

Finally looking up, now that she had come to a conclusion, she could tell that everyone was shocked at her answer. Some eyes seemed to be judging her, and she felt a prickle of fear run down her spine. "Listen," she hastened to explain, "I can maybe, I don't know, consult? But right now, Harry needs some one he can trust."

Automatically Kat realised it was the wrong thing to say. Black had jumped up with barely controlled rage. "What do you mean by that?" He growled, as Lupin put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Just that trust is a two-way street. How is he supposed to be able to tell you everything that is going on with him, if he knows that you are holding something back from him?" This did not seem to calm Black and Kat felt herself digging herself into a whole. "I'm not trying to say anything against any one here! Anyways, I'm helping Harry build a profile of Vol … um, V-man, so it would kind of go against what we're doing to withhold information from him."

"Sirius, sit down," Lupin said. Black gave a glare at Kat and sat in his seat.

Dumbledore seemed unconcerned about the situation. "Of course," Dumbledore said. "However, if at any time you wish to join the order, the offer stands."

"Thank you," Kat said smiling, letting her body relax. _Just need to relax. Everything is turning out just fine. I'm still with Harry and they aren't forcing me to join some freaky Order thing. Everythings – _

"Oh!" Kat jumped up. "Shit."

"Yes Miss Phoenix?" Dumbledore inquired politely, as Molly seemed to tisk at Kat's swearing.

"My luggage!" Kat had almost forgotten about her lost bags. "My bags! When I flew here the airline had misplaced my bags. They were supposed to get here by now, but I'm expecting a phone call!"

"I'm afraid that we do not have a telephone," Dumbledore said, deep in thought.

"Oh, no, that's cool, I have a cell. I just need to be able to pick up the bags when they get here." Kat said.

"That should not be a problem." Pulling out a pocket watch, Dumbledore sighed. "Well, alas, it seems that time has made fools of us. We will have to meet again next week, same time. If there is need of one sooner I will contact you. Katrina Phoenix, it was a pleasure to meet you."

With that the room was filled with the shuffling of chairs as people started to make their way out of the kitchen. "So, was Harry a cute kid?" Tonks asked smiling brightly.

Feeling a great affection for the bright-haired wizard, Kat smiled. "The cutest."

Tonks laughed as they both joined the back of the group leaving the kitchen. Kat was not sure where everyone was going, but Tonks was the only kind of friendly person in the place and she felt the distinct desire to stick to her like glue. That or to find Harry. But since the house scared her more than she liked to admit, Kat decided to stay with Tonks.

"I'm just going to help them lock up," Tonks explained, as she took out her stick. Kat was fascinated to see that it was different than Harry's. It was shorter and made of lighter wood. Kat wondered if all wands were different, or were there only a certain amount of makes. Kat tried to glance at Lupin's and Molly's wands as they too helped to magically seal the door.

Hearing some one on the stairs, Kat looked up and was met with brilliant green eyes. Harry was walking down followed by a group of teens that seemed to be around his age. Kat figured that she could guess who each one was from Harry's stories. The bushy-haired girl must be Hermione. The Redhead girl must be … Jenny? Ginny? Something like that. The three male redheads were fairly easy to figure out. The two identical ones must be Fred and George. Meaning that the third one was probably Ron.

Kat met them at the bottom of the stairs, and was surprised when Harry practically flew down the stairs and hugged her tightly. Kat could see that everyone seemed a bit surprised by this. Harry was not the sort to just hug people.

Harry quickly let go of her, face as red as a tomato. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just thought…"

Kat did not need him to continue.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily Kiddo," she said quietly, ruffling his hair. "And who is …"

CRASH.

Kat spun around, her hand automatically lying across her gun, as her eyes scanned the dim hallway.

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over -"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains Kat had not even noticed before sprung open. For a split second, Kat thought he was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured - then she realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant, she had ever seen in his life. Kat thought her heart had stopped beating for a moment. _Holy F, what the F, Holy-_

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, and the other portraits awoke and began to yell. _No one warned me pictures could do THIS_. Kat's ears started to ache at the hideous volume. Lupin and Molly darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"

Kat had no idea what this insane woman was going on about. Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; and Black came charging out down the hall.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

The old woman's face blanched.

"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said - shut - UP!" roared Black, and with a stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.

The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Black turned to face Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

"Your -?" Was all that Harry could manage to say. Kat agreed, as she stared slack-jawed at the curtains.

"My dear old mum, yeah," said Black. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

Kat, too shocked to talk, walked blindly beside Harry. In her befuddled state, she noticed that no one else seemed surprised that a _picture_ could yell, curse and scream at you. _I am never going to get used to this_.

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked. Kat numbly realised that they were once again heading for the kitchen.

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house," said Sirius. "But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters - about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

Kat frowned, her stunned state gradually melting away. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced between Harry and Black. It would seem that they knew each other. But Harry had never mentioned Black to her. _But then it has been six years, who are you to go on about trust when it was you who abandoned him?_

As they once again entered the Kitchen, Kat made up her mind to ask Harry about it later that night. She glanced around the room and noticed that Arthur and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.

Molly cleared her throat. Arthur looked around and jumped to his feet.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously.

"Good to see you!"

"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle on to the last piece of parchment. "Oh no - sorry -

"Here, dear," said Molly, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. In the flash of light caused by Molly's charm Kat noticed Harry glimpsing what looked like building plans that were laid out on the table. This confused Kat since they had not been there before, and it seemed to be a bit redundant to bring out some important plans only to put them away again.

Molly it seemed had also seen Harry's glance. She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's already overladen arms. Kat rolled her eyes. What were the chances of Harry being able to put together what they were doing by some floor plans?

"This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.

Bill took out his wand, muttered, "Evanesco!" and the scrolls vanished. Kat stared. Magic was pretty cool.

"Sit down, Harry," said Black. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

Ignoring the fact that Black had completely ignored her, Kat sat anyways. Normally she would have offered to help set the table, but watching everyone flick their wands and floating knives, it suddenly seemed safer to just sit with Harry and the innocent mass-murderer.

'Some'n say m'name?' Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius…" He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.

Ginny (Jenny?) giggled.

"The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harry's arrived."

"Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah… you all right, 'Arry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Harry, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him within seconds.

"Owe you a 'pology," grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.

"For the last time, Mundungus," called Molly, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"

"Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly."

The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an acrid smell of burning socks lingered. It made Kat want to puke, but she tried to ignore it.

"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey."

"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards.

Molly hesitated, looking apprehensive, and Kat couldn't blame her. From pure observation and Tonks own admission – the girl was the clumsiest person Kat had ever met.

"Er - no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today."

"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.

Soon, a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. Kat was left at the table with Harry, Sirius and Mundungus.

"Seen old Figgy since?" he asked.

"No," said Harry, "I haven't seen anyone besides Kat."

"See, I wouldn't 'ave left," said Mundungus, leaning forward, a pleading note in his voice, "but I 'ad a business opportunity -"

Kat narrowed her eyes at the filthy mass of human and rags. So, this was the person who had left Harry to fend off those dementors by himself. So far, Kat was not impressed. The apology held no emotion or remorse behind it. Kat turned to watch a bandy-legged ginger cat, wound himself around Harry's legs, before jumping on to Sirius's lap and curling up. Black scratched him absent-mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim-faced, to Harry.

"Had a good summer so far?"

"No, it's been lousy," said Harry.

For the first time, something like a grin flitted across Blacks face "Don't know what you're complaining about, myself."

"What?" said Harry incredulously.

"Personally, I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights… I've been stuck inside for a month."

Kat did not feel an ounce of remorse about eavesdropping. Instead her mind building mini-profiles on this Black person who seemed so close to Harry. He was obviously a very active, go-getter who was being forced under house arrest. Though, Kat silently amended, any one would be crazy if they had to stay in ANY house for more than a couple weeks.

"How come?" asked Harry, frowning.

"Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix… or so Dumbledore feels."

There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Black uttered Dumbledore's name that told Kat that Black was not very happy with the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Kat could tell that Harry, who she had known was also feeling a bit putout with his headmaster, had also picked up on that little tidbit.

"At least you've known what's been going on," Harry said bracingly.

"Oh yeah," said Sirius sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time… asking me how the cleanings going -"

"What cleaning?" asked Harry.

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist - hasn't cleaned anything in ages."

"So," Kat joined the conversation, not hiding the fact that she had been listening. "This is your house?"

"Yes," Black responded, not looking at her. Kat could see Harry frown in confusion and could not help but also feel a bit confused about his abrupt attitude. Every one else had been fairly friendly so far, except for Black.

"But you obviously don't really like it?" Kat added, then hastily continued at the slightly suspicious glare Black sent at her. "I mean, if furniture was to get broken, it wouldn't be the end of the world?"

"What the hell -" Black started, looking thoroughly confused, and for the first time, not at all mad.

Harry however, had picked up on Kat's line of questioning. "Are you thinking about the infamous In-Door Football Mayhem?" Harry asked excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. "Would that be okay Sirius? You could join if you want!"

Black seemed taken aback by the brilliant smile that Harry flashed at him. Kat wondered if it was the rarity of those smiles which seemed to flicker something in those fathomless eyes, or if there was something else going on. Black had no time to respond, and Kat had no time to ponder as Molly's scream echoed through the kitchen.

"Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!"

Kat, Harry, Sirius and Mundungus looked round and, a split second later, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of some sort of beverage and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of liquid fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate - didn't mean to -"

Kat, Harry and Sirius were laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; the cat had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Kat looked sideways, and noticed that she had landed so her face was inches from Black's. Her laugh died almost immediately, as did his. For a moment, he had actually seemed … good looking. But once again, that haunted look entered his eyes, forcing Kat to lose her breathe. Silently as Arthur and Molly ranted, Black offered her a hand to help stand. Taking it slowly, she let him help her to her feet.

"None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, and spilling almost as much again, and causing Kat to look away from Black. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy -"

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden. Kat barely had time to log away that information, to ask Harry about it later, when Bill interrupted.

"Let's eat," said Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin, ladling stew on to a plate for her and handing it across the table.

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Kat felt a bit like an awkward stranger, in a house where everyone seemed to know each other. It was so quiet that Kat didn't even feel comfortable to make yummy noises, and so stared at her spoon. Then Molly turned to Sirius.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a Boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like," said Sirius indifferently.

"The curtains in there are full of Doxys, too," Mrs. Weasley went on. "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius. Kat heard the sarcasm in his voice and could not help but to smile into her soup. She had not understood half of what was said, but sarcasm had always amused her.

Opposite of Harry and Kat, Tonks was now entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with a pained expression, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because Hermione and Ginny were soon requesting their favourite noses.

"Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks."

Tonks obliged, and Kat, looking up, could not help but laugh and turn to Harry.

"Dudley?" She asked quietly, catching Harry's eyes and causing them to burst out laughing. There was a slight pause around the table, as people glanced at Harry laughing, and Kat could not help but wonder why it would be such an odd occurrence. Kat, and she noticed that Harry as well, soon went back to listening and observing the people around the table.

Mr. Weasley, Bill and Lupin were having an intense discussion about … goblins. Real and honest goblins.

"They're not giving anything away yet," said Bill. "I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back. Course, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it."

"I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who," said Mr. Weasley, shaking his head.

"They've suffered losses too; remember that goblin family he murdered last time, somewhere near Nottingham?"

"I think it depends what they're offered," said Lupin. "And I'm not talking about gold. If they're offered the freedoms we've been denying them for centuries they're going to be tempted.

Have you still not had any luck with Ragnok, Bill?"

"He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment," said Bill, "he hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, he reckons the Ministry did a cover-up, those goblins never got their gold from him, you know -"

A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned the rest of Bill's words. Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.

"… and then," choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, 'Ere, Dung, where did ya get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Bludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place -"

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," said Molly sharply, as Ron slumped forwards on to the table, howling with laughter.

"Beg pardon, Molly," said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking towards Harry. "But, you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong."

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons," said Mrs. Weasley coldly.

Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets; George was hiccoughing. For some reason, Molly threw a very nasty look at Sirius before getting to her feet and going to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding. Both Kat and Harry looked round at his Black.

"Molly doesn't approve of Mundungus," said Sirius in an undertone.

"How come he's in the Order?" Harry said, very quietly.

"He's useful," Sirius muttered. "Knows all the crooks - well, he would, seeing as he's one himself. But he's also very loyal to Dumbledore, who helped him out of a tight spot once. It pays to have someone like Dung around, he hears things we don't. But Molly thinks inviting him to stay for dinner is going too far. She hasn't forgiven him for slipping off duty when he was supposed to be tailing you."

Kat was about to ask more about Mundungus when a voice piped up on the other side of the table. "You seem to be adapting to the magical world quite well Miss Phoenix." Kat turned around and smiled at the bushy-haired girl. It seemed like Tonks had transformed her face enough for that mealtime and they now leaned forward to include Kat into their conversation.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione, isn't it?" Kat asked politely.

"Yes, and that's Ginny," Hermione replied, pointing out the redhead girl beside her. Kat smiled at her, _good, now I know her name_.

"Yeah, it probably would be more of a shock if I hadn't raised Harry," Kat replied, and noticed how every conversation now slowly died down as people listened in on this one. _I guess everyone is wondering about Harry's childhood_.

"Oh, so you saw some accidental magic happen around Harry?" Hermione asked in a very student-y way. If Harry had not warned her, Kat would have been very taken aback.

"Oh yes. Looking back at it, I think it happened fairly regularly." Kat said, looking at Harry. "Do you remember the time with the school kitchens?"

Harry grimaced. "I still don't know how I got up there." He muttered, blushing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well," Kat said, thinking back to that day long ago. "I was on duty during that recess, even though I was technically not a teacher. I was doing it as a favour to Mrs. Reid. Anyways, I was by the swing set when I noticed that Dudley and his gang were chasing Harry again. Doing, oh, what was it they called it?"

"Harry-Hunting," Harry replied stoically. Kat noticed several raised eyebrows, but no one interrupted the story.

'Oh, Harry," Hermione moaned in pity.

"It's okay," Harry muttered, turning an interesting shade of pinkish-red. "I've always been fast, they usually couldn't catch me."

"Anyways, they were chasing after him, and I, well, I kind of lost it. I ran after them prepared to give them the biggest detention of their lives when I saw Harry about to leap behind a garbage bin to hide and then poof!" Kat made a 'poof' motion with her hands. "He was gone. We found him about ten minutes later up on the roof above the school kitchen."

Silence greeted the story and Kat and Harry glanced questionably at each other.

"You apparated?" Ron, or Kat assumed was Ron, yelled.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to get away."

Kat saw Harry grimace and withdraw into himself as people stared. Frowning, Kat thought of a different story, which would hopefully take the heat off the poor kid. "Then there was of course the time he turned Mrs. Douglas wig blue."

Black let out a bark-like laugh and luckily, people seemed to come out of their reverie. Kat sent a small smile at Black, but it was promptly ignored as he turned to Lupin. Kat could not understand him. At times Black seemed like an okay guy, but then he would turn around and be a jerk. At the same time, he seemed, at times, to truly hate her, though Kat could not figure out why.

The conversation continued as the dinner progressed. As Kat leaned back and watched Harry finish eating there was a lull in the general conversation: Mr. Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed; Tonks was yawning widely, her nose now back to normal; and Ginny who had lured the orange cat out from under the dresser, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rolling corks for him to chase. Kat smiled, feeling content and hopeful, maybe she could do this.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Molly with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly" said Black, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. Kat narrowed her eyes, wondering what on earth Black was planning, and at the same time wondering if she was going to have a permanent squint going on after all this was done. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed completely. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name, though Kat fought a laugh as a random thought crossed her mind – how many times could you say Voldemort until they stop twitching. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -"

"And they're quite right," said Molly. "You're too young." She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

Kat narrowed her eyes and decided to stay out of the argument … for now. She tried to work her trained eyes to see beyond the argument, perhaps to finally find out some relationships in this crazy house which she now resided.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Black, and Kat had to agree he had a point. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on!" interrupted one of the twins loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said the other twin angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said Twin One.

"'You're too young, you're not in the Order'," said Twin Two in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. Suddenly, Kat had the feeling of upcoming doom which caused her to lean back and relax – as if getting ready for the long haul. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Black asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Molly, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words. Kat's eyes narrowed even more. So her hunch had been right. There was information that was directly related to Harry, and they were withholding it from him. Suddenly, images of past mistakes, past screw-ups flashed in her mind. Whatever Black was trying to do, Kat was more than likely to agree with him if it came to telling Harry the truth.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swivelled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius. This in itself was very telling – Lupin was probably old friends of Blacks.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Black. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name, which caused Kat to role her eyes) "he has more right than most to -"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Molly. "He's only fifteen and -"

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Black, "and more than some."

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still -"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently, and though it was not directed at her. Even though, it was not meant to, Kat felt those words cut into her heart. Her dull green eyes fell upon Harry, and from his profile Kat could not find a trace of the little boy she had held through night after a bad dream, or played football with in the park. It seemed that Kat was seeing him for the first time, the sharp plains of his face, his scar seemed to stand out even more, and his eyes. Where was that childish spark which had played so mischievously in their depths? Kat knew from looking at his profile, that as much as she did not was to admit it, Black was right.

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!" At this, Kat's head swivelled around, so Black had known Harry's father. That would mean that Lupin had as well, since Kat had concluded that they must be old school friends.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly, and Kat couldn't blame him. Having a long-dead loved one brought into a fight was kind of a low blow as far as Kat was concerned. Especially when the off-spring of said loved-one was sitting in the same room.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"Oh…" Kat muttered under her breathe, not interrupting the fight at all. Suddenly it all made sense. A godfather who loved his godson, but had lost his chance to raise him because he went to prison for a crime he didn't commit and is now stuck in a house he hates with a talking picture of his mother who, Kat was almost sure, abused him. Yep, the moodiness now made sense.

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"

Arthur did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Molly turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."

Kat felt a twinge of curiosity towards what Lupin said. It seemed to have a double meaning, but Kat could not figure it out and stored it in her mind to examine later.

"Well," said Molly, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely, causing Kat's heart to almost stop. _Did Harry not need me anymore? _"Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair, and to everyone's surprise, including Kat's, Kat also found herself on her feet, glaring down at the Weasley matriarch.

"Whoa! That was a low blow!" Kat exclaimed loudly, if there was one thing that made Kat upset it was injustice and low blows. "Molly, I think you should apologize to Sirius." When the two just glared at each other Kat felt herself ready to snap. "Oh for god's sake! Molly stop being a bitch and apologize already. And Sirius, dude, learn how to calm the hell down!"

"What did you call me?" Molly asked, her cheeks reddening. "In front of the kids?"

"I called you a bitch, and please, these kids are fifteen I am sure they have heard and said worse. They do go to school. But if you're going to have a frigging hernia, I'm sorry. Hopefully _you_ can appreciate that I have had a very stressful couple of days." Kat said, trying to calm her temper which was bubbling beneath the surface. Rubbing her temples, Kat continued more calmly. "I know that you care about Harry, but he'll always be…"

Kat was embarrassed to know that her voice caught, as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Damnit, now look at me, being all girly." She gave a weak chuckle, fanning her eyes with her hand, in a desperate attempt to not cry in front of a room of strangers.

Harry then surprised Kat and the room, by standing up and awkwardly hugging her. As he leaned in he whispered so low that Kat was almost not sure if she had heard him or not. "You will always be my mom," he whispered, echoing words that she had spoken to him six years earlier. With those words, the dam broke and tears rushed out as she held onto one of the most important people in her life. _I don't deserve him_.

Luckily the tears, though violent, were short and after taking a few gulping breathes, Kat gently let go. "Um, does any one have any water?" Kat asked, completely embarrassed. "And a Kleenex?" To her surprise Black was the one to go and collect the water and handkerchief for her. Never having used a clothe handkerchief before in her life, it seemed rather … dirty. But for him to be so nice to her after glaring all day, Kat wasn't going to knock it.

She poured some water onto her hand to splash her face, noticing everyone staring at her the entire time. It was with therefore extra embarrassing to blow her nose with so many eyes upon her. Really, did Wizards not ever learn how to NOT stare? Feeling slightly annoyed Kat decided to take the high road, and ignore them.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin said softly, breaking awkward silence which clung to the room, "he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once, not looking at either Molly or Kat.

"Very well," said Molly, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George – I want you out of this kitchen, now."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes over bright. "I absolutely forbid -"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age."

"They're still at school."

"But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.

"I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

For a second there was silence.

"Course I will," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione beamed.

"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny - BED!"

Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din. Kat could not help but feel that it was a bit pointless to take her out of the room, with so many of the teens in the room, it was almost guaranteed that some one would tell her what was said.

Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.

"Okay, Harry… what do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month.

"Where's Voldemort?" he said, as shudders and winces broke out across the room. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet," said Black, "not as far as we know, anyway… and we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," said Lupin.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked. Kat also leaned forward to hear what the prevalent theory was. She hoped that Harry was also storing all these bits of information to go over in their profile later.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," said Black. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you messed it up for him," said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Black, sending a shiver down Kat's spine. She had come so close to losing Harry for good and she hadn't even known. _What did that say about her?_ "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Lupin. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Black.

"So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them all and Kat noticed his eyes included her in the Order.

"Don't look at me," Kat said. "I turned down the invite. I have no clue what these guys are doing."

"Why?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I figured that you needed some one, an adult, that knew as much as you did," Kat explained in an off-hand kind of way, but she could tell how much it meant to Harry. Those green eyes did not hide much.

"We've been working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Black.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly. Kat turned her head at this. Harry was quite good at it, asking the good questions. Maybe his dream of being a detective …er, Auror, would be a perfect match after all.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Lupin, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Black. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

_Giants? As in the big, huge Giants? Magical Creatures? _Kat tried to listen for the information, but it was she couldn't help but think that her brain was missing parts of it due to the pure fantasy of the situation. If some one had told her a week ago that she would be sitting in an enchanted house talking about the rise of an evil wizard – Kat would have probably locked them up.

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?" Harry asked.

"We're doing our best," said Lupin.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill.

"It's proving tricky, though." Said Lupin and Kat automatically tried to get her head back into the conversation.

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know- Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "Dumbledore."

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry incredulously and Kat agreed with the sentiment. Dumbledore had seemed like a nice elderly man who, despite dressing very oddly, was … well, nice. Why would any one be frightened of him?

"Frightened of what he's up to," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want -"

"Of course he doesn't," said Mr. Weasley. "He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

Kat could understand that, she had to deal with enough politicians in her line of job to know the type. One of the worst things that could happen on a case in political involvement, in Kat's opinion, as they did nothing but slow everything down with their red tape.

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is - a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," said Lupin. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up - that I'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Black bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."

"You see the problem," said Lupin. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet" (here Kat assumed this must be a newspaper or magazine of sorts) "not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour- mongering, so most of the Wizarding community are completely unaware any things happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"

They all smiled humourlessly.

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Black restlessly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Lupin. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

_WEREWOLF? Well, shit, that was unexpected. _Luckily no one noticed Kat silently choke on her own spit in shock. No one besides Lupin who blushed and seemed deeply ashamed by what he said. Kat tried to send him a reassuring smile, but was not sure how it looked, as Lupin refused to meet her eyes for the rest of the night.

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," Black continued on, unaware of the silent exchange between Lupin and Kat, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Mr. Weasley, "Tonks here, for one - she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet."

Kat couldn't help but grimace at this. As much as she knew that Black was not guilty of his crimes, her training and morals could not help saying that this Kingsley was not doing his job.

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemorts back -" Harry began.

"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Black. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry and Kat asked, at the same time, and (without knowing so) with the same expression.

"They're trying to discredit him," said Lupin. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemorts return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning.

Okay, thought Kat, that was Greek to me. From what Kat could gather, the ministry was trying to defame and discredit Dumbledore by taking away his titles and making him look crazy. With a grimace Kat wondered if she should talk to the man about maybe dressing to impress, it might help with the rumours of insanity.

"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry desperately, but Kat wasn't so sure.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Black. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment."

_Ah, so this is the plans which involve Harry_, Kat thought.

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.

Yep, that just proved it. There was some plan of Voldemort, which was directly tied to Harry and no one wanted him to know.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth."

When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?"

"That's enough!"

Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

"You can't boss us -" Fred began, and Kat almost laughed, if she wasn't too busy thinking about all that was said. She was thirty-three and her father still bossed her around.

"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley.

She was trembling slightly as she looked at Black. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight."

"No."

It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Lupin.

"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry, obviously recognizing defeat, followed suit, after giving Kat a quick one-armed hug goodnight. Kat sat at the table and then glanced at Lupin.

"I think you're wrong," she said quietly.

"About what?" Lupin asked politely, as if discussing the weather.

"About not knowing. Oh, the other kids might not know but Harry … I wish he was still a kid, still nine, but he's not." Said Kat. " I'm not saying that you should induct him into the Order, but …"

"He is only fifteen," Lupin said, a tad defensively.

"Once you see some one murdered, once you've been tortured and humiliated for pleasure – tell me, what doesn't he understand?" Kat asked, perhaps a bit more sharply than necessary. She rubbed her temples and missed the pained look which spread across the room. "I'm tired, does any where know where I am sleeping tonight?"

"I think Dumbledore said that you would be sleeping with Hermione and Ginny for the moment, if that's okay with you," Mr. Weasley said kindly, and Kat smiled her thanks as she got up.

At the door she hesitated, unsure if she should say what was on her mind almost all night or not. Finally deciding that sleep would come easier without it on her conscience she half turned and once again addressed the room. "I just hope that _you_ understand. Sometimes withholding information is just as deadly as telling. Believe me, I know."

On that last whispered sentence, Kat left the room, making her way up of the narrow stairs with what looked like small hideous Halloween masks on the wall. The house seemed even creepier when she was alone. She was on the first landing when Kat realised she had no idea where Hermione and Ginny's room was. Luckily she ran into Mrs. Weasley, who quickly, and a bit frostily, pointed out the farthest door. As Kat turned to leave, she paused and called back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, wait," Kat called out softly, so that no other crazy screaming portrait might wake up. Molly turned back around, looking very tense. "I just wanted to apologize. It's been a crazy couple of days, but I shouldn't have called you a bitch. And … these past few years, when I couldn't be with Harry. I'm just happy that he had some one like you who obviously cares very deeply about him. I know it means a lot to him, and me."

Molly smiled a bit. "It's nothing dear. It's obvious you still love him quite a bit, and him you."

"I would die for him," Kat whispered, not sure if Molly heard or not. There was silence for a moment on that dark, creepy hallway.

"Then let's hope it doesn't come down to that," Molly said, equally quietly, before turning to go down the stairs. Kat stood for a moment and then went down to her new room. Upon entering Kat could tell that the two girls were pretending to be asleep, with exaggerated slow breathes and absolute stillness. Not wanting to talk any more, Kat went to the empty bed and slipped under the covers, not bothering to change into pyjamas.

In fact, it was only when she was in her bed that she noticed her lost luggage was leaning against the wardrobe, causing Kat to smile again. She might never get used to magic, but it was definitely handy when you had lost luggage.

* * *

**RR**

**- Ella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hope that every one had a good weekend. Mine was crazy. Here is chapter five, enjoy!**

**By now, everyone should know the deal. Most of it is written by me, but some is taken from the book. Hence it is a very canon AU.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kat Phoenix awoke with a gasp, clutching her blankets to her sweat covering her body. With each gasping sob, she frantically tried to regain her equilibrium, pushing a hand into her damp hair. For a minute she had no idea where she was, but then, in the orange glow from the window, she realised that the grungy wall-paper and cob-webbed corners were part of the charming 12 Grimmauld Place. With a groan, Kat sat up on her cot and glanced around the room. She was met with two pairs of eyes. It would seem that her nightmare had woken Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm sorry girls," she whispered, trying to calm her breath. "Just a bad dream, go back to bed. I think I'm just going to get some water."

With a couple of indistinct nods and mumbles, the two teens laid down again on their beds. Kat got up, her clothes ruffled from sleeping in them. She tiptoed to her suitcase and quickly got out some comfy track-pants and t-shirt. As she grabbed them, she noticed a couple of cassette tapes and her portable tape player. With a barely suppressed smile, Kat grabbed them and slowly left the room, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

Kat had no idea what time it was, but it felt like early morning. She felt a flame of anger shoot through her body. Why had she not realised that the nightmares weren't gone? It was so obvious! Just because she had a couple of good nights at Privet Drive did not mean that the past was done haunting her.

Tiptoeing down the stairs and hallway, Kat made her way into the kitchen. Without any light on, it was almost pitch-black. She reached out with her hand, trying to feel for a light switch on the wall.

Moving with great care into the black-shadowy room Kat accidently stubbed her toe, causing her to curse out loud. Jumping on one foot and nursing her toe, she accidently backed into a chair, causing her to trip, whacking her head against the table. The tapes scattered across the floor as she hit the floor on her hip. "Oh mother fu-" Kat started to curse loudly, when the lights erupted around her. Raising a hand to block out the sudden lights that seemed to burn her eyes, Kat blinked at the dark figure at the doorway.

Sirius Black stood in old pyjama pants and a plain t-shirt. For some reason, Kat found herself wondering how he could be walking around in bare feet when the floor felt like ice (she herself had slipped on some socks before coming down).

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, his wand in his hand. He took a menacing step into the room.

"I had a – I couldn't sleep," she said. She would be damned if she admitted to having a nightmare to this man. He had seemed okay last night, but he was now reverting back to glaring at her. "What about you? Why are you up?"

"My house isn't it?" Black growled at her, stalking around the table, not even bothering to help her up. Kat got back to her feet and went to collect her tapes. She felt awkward and ungraceful, limping around the room (her toe still throbbed) and his eyes following her every moment, as if any second now she would turn around and shot him.

After collecting the tapes, Kat sat at the table and tried to ignore him. "What?" she snapped.

"What 'what'?" He asked, frowning at her.

"You're staring," Kat pointed out, feeling her cheeks flush.

Black just ignored her, but did not even have the courtesy to look away. "Look …" Kat tried to keep her voice level, "why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," came the grumbled response. Kat raised a critical eyebrow and sent him a disbelieving look. "Look, I might not like you, but I don't hate you. Hate is for my _loving_ family … and Snivellus."

"Okay … why don't you like me?" Kat leaned forward and tilted her head, generally curious.

"Nothing," he mumbled, finally looking away.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Kat asked briskly, finally piecing it together in her mind.

Black just looked at her. "You couldn't possibly know."

"Oh really?" Kat asked him, with a predatory smile that openly welcomed his challenge. "You are jealous."

Black spluttered, looking completely non-pulsed. "That's… that's just … no. Why would I be jealous?"

"Ah, so I was right," Kat said quietly, looking at Black intensely. "You are jealous of my relationship with Harry."

Ignoring the further protests coming from the disgruntled man, she stood up and made her way towards her. "You are his godfather, but you were imprisoned for years. Unable to make contact with the son of your best friend. And part of you feels like you let them, Harry and his father, down, because Harry had to grow up in, what you have correctly guessed to be, a loveless house. You always knew that he was neglected, and it kills you that I was the person to be there for him, not you. So, you are putting that guilt and anger out on me because you have no other outlet for it." She stopped really close to him, tilted her head back in order to look into his non-pulsed face. "How am I doing?"

"You don't understand," He mumbled, still too shocked to be properly angry.

"Really?" Kat asked doubtfully, but before she could react, Black's claw-like hands were tight against her arms, entrapping her. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if risking his anger had been worth it.

"You think you could understand?" He whispered with malice. "You're just a muggle; you have no idea what Azkaban is like. What I have been through. You think you can - what? Analyse me?"

He shook her harshly. "Let go of me." She said coldly, anger once again just bubbling beneath her surface.

"No, go on," Black said, his face an inch from hers. His empty grey eyes staring into hers. "Why did you say that?"

"Because I'm jealous of you too," Kat let slip. Looking away to the floor, Kat felt like she should have banged her head a little harder on the table. If she was in a coma, she wouldn't be saying these things.

Black's hands convulsed on her arms. "What?"

Well, she had already made a fool of herself, she might as well keep digging her hole. "I've seen how Harry looks up to you. I mean, I left him and all this has been going on and I would give _anything_ to have been able to be here for him. But I haven't, but you have. You might not have been there when he was a kid, but you have been here when he needed you the most." Kat felt as if a dam had burst, not even noticing how Black had let go of her arms, she started to pace.

"I mean, you've been able to give Harry something I never could. You, in some way, gave him a connection to his parents. I could never do that, I didn't know them. All I knew was that they died in some car crash, which I just found out wasn't true."

"Car crash?" It seemed like the car crash comment had snapped Black back to reality. "What do you mean car crash?"

"Well, that's what the Dursley's told Harry when he was little, didn't you know?" Kat asked.

"No," Black said through clenched teeth.

"Oh."

Silence descended into room, as Kat and Black stood a couple feet a part. A bark-like laugh made Kat jump and look at Black. "What?"

"You're jealous of me?" He asked with a smirk. "People say I am mental, but, who would be jealous of some ugly, washed-up, ex-convict, framed mass-murderer who lives in his mothers house with a hippogriff?"

Kat let out a small laugh. "Who ever said I wasn't mental?"

It was amazing, Kat figured, how much a look of a person could change when they weren't scowling or shooting menacing looks in your direction. Sirius Black stood laughing, and his gaunt face seemed less skeletal, his eyes less dead, his smile seemed to warm up his whole appearance. "Anyways, you're not so ugly when you laugh," Kat smiled at him, and immediately regretted it. He was now looking at her quite peculiarly, as if not sure what kind of being she was.

"You're bleeding," He said quietly.

"What?" Kat felt sure she must have misheard him.

"Come here," he gestured her to the table, as he went to grab a clothe. Kat, out of surprise, sat on the table. Black came back with a damp clothe and leaned in very close. Kat felt her pulse jump a little at the close contact, and watched him warily as his hand gently brushed back her hair. The damp clothe brushed against her forehead, and stung slightly, making Kat wince.

"It's just a little bump," Black said gently. "I would do a small charm to heal it up, but I'm a bit rusty and was never any good with those spells."

"Maybe you could use the muggle method?" Kat asked, enjoying the feel of having him so close.

"What's that?" Black asked his face so close that his breath brushed against her cheek.

"Kiss it better." Kat felt the immediate silence and her heart leapt erratically as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the small wound. Not even an inch separated their bodies as his hands rested against the table on either side of her. It lasted only a second as a small cough from behind made both of them jump.

Swinging her head around, she looked up at Lupin. "Am I interrupting something?"

Kat then realised that she was sitting on the table, Sirius in-between her legs and it must look really bad from where Lupin was standing. Feeling her face blush a brilliant red, Kat spluttered out some form of denial, as she heard Sirius say something along the lines of 'hell no'.

"Well, Molly will be here soon, just though I should warn you," He said pleasantly, but his eyes never left Black's and Kat got the hint. They wanted to talk about something without her around.

"Right," Kat said and stood up, her body accidently brushing against Black's, causing her nerves to jump. Practically running to the door, she stopped and looked back at Black. That, she discovered, was another mistake. His eyes sure didn't look dead any more. "Black, I still don't like you."

"I still don't like you either Phoenix," he said, but smiled in such a cocky way, it made her want to hurl something at him.

"Good," she nodded and exited the room. However, instead of heading up to her room, she leaned against the door and tried to take a calming breath. Oh shit. _Did I almost kiss Harry's godfather?_ Suddenly, Kat felt like banging her head against the door. She honestly did not like Black. And even if she had, she had only known him for a day. Not even. What was wrong with her? Had it been so long since she had been with a guy that she felt the need to jump some poor guy? 'Kiss it better', gad, what lame line was that?

"What do you think you're doing Sirius?" Kat heard Lupin ask through the door. Knowing she shouldn't, Kat couldn't help herself and pressed her ear against the door.

"It's none of your concern Remus," Black said.

"I thought you couldn't stand her," Lupin sounded very confused.

"I can't." Kat felt the need to roll her eyes, they had already talked about that.

"Oh, so you kiss every girl you don't like?"

"We didn't kiss." Kat might have been imagining it, but he seemed to be a bit sorry about it.

"Oh, come off it, I saw you guys," Lupin was saying.

"She had bumped her head on the table, I was just checking her wound," Black replied.

"With your mouth?"

There was silence on the other end of the door.

"Why are you so uptight about this?" Black asked harshly, and Kat felt she had to agree with him on this. What was it to Lupin if she and Black had been kissing? They were adults. They could do whatever they wanted.

"What if it had been Harry that walked in on you guys?" Lupin asked, and Kat felt the pit of her stomach gave away. "You saw the memories. Kat pretty much was like a mother to him, and do you really think he would appreciate you sleeping around with her?"

"We aren't sleeping around," Black growled. "Listen, you heard her when she left, we don't even like each other."

"Liking a girl never used to stop you from sleeping with them," Lupin reminded Black.

"That was a long time ago," Black said softly.

Kat's eyes narrowed. So Black used to be a player. Feeling as if she heard to much she made to move away when a voice sounded from behind her. "Good morning dear," Molly said, causing Kat to jump a bit.

"Oh, hi Molly," Kat said brightly. Cursing herself as she heard the two men in the kitchen fall silent.

"What were you doing by the door?" Molly asked, amused.

"Oh, that. I was … waiting … for you." Kat said. "So, what are we going to be making for dinner, I mean breakfast?"

"I was thinking of just making some eggs. It is the easiest thing with so many of us in the house." Molly said as she opened the kitchen door, striding into the kitchen. Kat noticed that she didn't even blink at the sight of the two men sitting at the kitchen table, though she did shoot a look at Lupin.

Walking in behind Molly, Kat kept her voice casual. "You mean, with a house full of teenaged boys."

Molly let out a friendly laugh, and Kat was glad to see that she was holding no grudges from the other day. "You two seem to have made up," Lupin said gently, glancing between the two women.

"Yes well, we had a nice chat last night," Molly said, tying an apron around her front as eggs flew out of the fridge.

"Molly, is there anything I can do?" Kat asked. "I'm more of a take-out girl myself, but I won't burn anything down."

"Oh, that's fine sweetheart." Molly said. With that she was off, and Kat sat down between Lupin and Black, watching Molly whiz around the kitchen. Watching as the eggs beat themselves, Kat was completely fascinated.

"It must be weird," Black said. Kat jumped a bit, too entranced by the magic happening around her to notice the other people in the room.

"What?"

"All this magic. It must be strange for a muggle." Black said.

Kat just shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I don't really think about it. But yeah, finding out things like talking portraits and wizards and werewolves are real are pretty surreal."

She noticed Lupin wince, and looked questioningly at him. "Are you okay?"

Lupin and Black looked at each other. "So you, er, are … okay?" Lupin asked hesitantly. "With me being … what I am?"

"Er, should I not be?" Kat asked, tilting her head slightly. "Lupin, unlike some people here," (she shot a look at Black) "you have been nothing but kind to me. Why on earth would you being a werewolf change my gratitude?"

Lupin was spared having to answer as the door swung open and Mr. Weasley came into the room. Seeing Kat he sent a huge smile and sat down right next to her. "Ah, Kat! Good morning, how was your sleep?" Arthur asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Uh, great Arthur. How was your's?"

"Excellent, excellent. Now, I was hoping to have the time to ask you a few quick questions!" Arthur asked. Kat, not expecting this, could not help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Arthur, feel free to ask me any questions you have," Kat reassured the man, and soon wished that she had kept her mouth shut. For the next hour, Arthur asked her about the Muggle ministry, computers, telephones, televisions, banks, school system and everything else under the sun. To make matters more complicated, he asked her to explain, in great details, both the American and British systems of everything. Kat was at once grateful that he didn't know that she had dual citizenship with Canada (though her mother).

The girls arrived when she was explaining the internet. The twin boys arrived and left as she explained airplanes. Harry and Ron arrived when she was talking about television shows. She shot a distressed look at Harry, but the traitor just laughed. Kingsley arrived and Arthur still had her talking, this time about the post system. Not knowing how to end this string of questions without being rude. Kat thought of desperate methods of escape. She could say she needed to use the washroom. Or that she was tired. Or she could jump out the window … damn; there were no windows in the kitchen.

"Phoenix," Black said from the doorway. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure Black." Kat said, perhaps a bit too eagerly. "See you later Arthur!" Not waiting for him to say anything, Kat ran for it. At the doorway, she grabbed Black's hand and pulled yanked him behind her. Laughing with relief, she didn't even pay attention to where she was going. Anywhere but that kitchen! She heard bark-like laughter behind her and smiled. She might not like him, but he had a nice laugh. Pulling him into her room, she shut the door and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She laughed. "God, I could kiss you right now!"

Suddenly, Black stopped laughing, and she realised that they still had their arms around each other. "Okay, I need to stop saying things like that." She said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Why?" He asked gruffly.

"Because I don't like you," Kat said quietly. "And you're Harry's godfather. And I don't know you. And a million other reasons. I mean, we'll be living together for a while, and things would get awkward."

"You're right." Black said, taking a step back. "I just thought you needed to get away from Arthur. He's a bit, er, obsessed with Muggles."

"A bit?" Kat asked, laughing both at the massive understatement and the change of topic. "I think he puts a whole new meaning on obsessive! I have never heard some one ask that many questions and I work with interrogators."

"True," Black laughed, sitting on her bed. Kat glanced at her suitcase and smiled.

"Oi, Black, help me out here." She said, opening her suitcase. When he was standing beside her, she started to pass wrapped presents up to him.

"All for me?" He teased.

"No, these are for Harry," She said, passing him a brightly neon-yellow wrapped present.

"Wrapped them nice and not-gaudily I see," Black said brightly.

Kat rolled her eyes. "That was from my friend Pam, you idiot." For a second she paused and looked at him. Black seemed so different, it was almost unnerving. Yesterday he had been all snarls and glares, was it because they had their talk? Was it because they had almost kissed that he was now so … happy?

"Everything okay?" Black asked.

"Yeah, you just seem … nothing." Kat shook her head, taking out another present.

"No, I just seem … what?" Black asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me." Black persisted. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me."

"That is ridiculous!" Kat said, as she stood up, holding a couple presents in her arms, and making her way to the door. Black however beat her there, and stood in front of the closed door with an infuriating smirk on his face. "Move!"

"Tell me."

"Move."

"Tell me."

"Move."

"Tell me."

"Fine!" Kat sighed. "It's just, you are a lot happier today."

Black narrowed his eyes. "And this is a bad thing?"

"No, it's just … confusing. I mean, it seemed like as long as you were in this house, you wouldn't be happy, but it looks like I was wrong and I'm usually not wrong when it comes to a persons behaviour. Kind of my job not to be wrong. And it makes me wonder why you are." Kat said all this very fast, and was relieved when Black did not get angry or laugh it off. Instead he looked a bit pensive.

"I wasn't in a great mood this morning until you pulled me running up the stairs. For some reason, I haven't felt that alive since I flew away from Hogwarts on Buckbeak, or perhaps before Azkaban." Sirius replied seriously, Kat chose it would be wiser to ignore that. Looking to deep into that would only get her into trouble.

"Who's Buckbeak?" Kat asked, thoroughly bewildered.

"You haven't met Buckbeak?" Black asked, grinning broadly. When Kat shook her head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her running from the room. Laughing wildly, the two of them took to the stairs, still clutching Harry's presents. Black stopped suddenly outside a door, causing Kat to run into him. Helping to steady her, Black asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, though she had no idea what she was saying yes to. Laughing a bit, she nodded her head.

The door swung open and she felt her knees go weak. Luckily Black was behind her, or she would have hit the floor. Leaning weakly against his chest, Kat forgot to breathe for a moment. "Wh-what?" she managed to get out.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Black asked. She could only shake her head, her body now shaking. Cursing under his breath, he shut the door and she felt him half carry her down the hallway. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on a bed, and taking gulping breaths.

"Come on breathe. Just breathe," Black murmured, rubbing circles into her back. As Kat felt her senses come back into her body, she also felt hot embarrassment redden her entire face.

"Ooohhhh," she moaned. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She muttered over and over again, as she buried her head into her hands. She felt Black put an arm around her; giving her a half-hug.

"Hey. There is nothing to be sorry for. I should have realised it would be a shock for you," Black sounded a bit bitter at the end, looking up from her hands, she was a bit glad to see the bitterness was directed at himself and not her.

"How could you have known that I would have wimped out at the sight of a … what is Buckbeak?" Kat asked.

"He's a hippogryph," Black said quietly. For awhile, Kat just relaxed with Black's arm swung around her shoulder. It had been so long since she had been this close with a man, and she felt herself enjoying it. Eventually, she couldn't help herself, and she snuggled further into his arms.

"Maybe," Kat said, trying to keep her voice light. "we can just sorta like each other."

"Like friends," Black said, and Kat felt happiness run through her.

"Yeah, like friends," Kat said, sneaking her arms around him. "This is nice."

"Yeah, can't remember the last time I held … a friend." Black, no Sirius, said.

"What, you and Lupin don't come up here and coddle," Kat teased.

"Nah, he thought people were getting the wrong idea." Sirius chuckled quietly at his own joke, and Kat found she was completely charmed. "We should probably head downstairs. People will start looking for us."

"No," Kat protested, practically on Sirius' lap. "I'm so comfy, don't move."

"Ok," Sirius said quietly. Kat wasn't quite sure how it happened, or who moved first, but soon the two of them were … for the lack of a better word, spooning, laying on the bed. Looking around from Sirius' chest, her eyes looked over the pictures on the walls. There were playboy posters and pictures of four friends. Studying that last picture carefully, Kat could make out a young Sirius, a young Lupin, a man that must have been James Potter and a fourth who Kat had no idea who that would be. Then her eyes went to the half-naked lady on the wall and she snorted, "Nice decorations."

"Thanks, I mostly did it to piss off dear old mother," Sirius laughed. Kat felt her eyes grow heavy and she nestled closer to his heat. It felt so nice to be snuggled up to a man; it had been so long since she had had that kind of intimacy. A part of her wondered how she could feel so secure, so soon. Normally she was a nightmare to date, an occupational hazard as she and her teammates would joke about. Trust was something that was hard to do when you spent your life catching the serial killers, rapists, terrorists and underbelly of society. Kat was not even aware of falling asleep, but the next thing she knew, a voice was talking.

"Padfoot, Molly sent me to get you and find – oh," Lupin's voice stopped suddenly. Kat opened her eyes and looked blearily at the Lupin figure, who was staring at them, looking non-pulsed. "I see you already found her."

Kat did not like the tone of his voice. "Jeez," she muttered, snuggling closer to Sirius and ignoring Lupin's raising eyebrows. "Take a chill pill, we were just napping."

"Chill pill?" Lupin asked, in a very disbelieving voice.

"Relax, is what I think she meant," Black said, sounding very amused by the whole situation.

"Yeah," Kat muttered, still half asleep. "'Sides, we're friends now. Saw bird, hug, friend, okay …"

"Come on Phoenix," Black said quietly, shaking her shoulder. "Its lunchtime, we should probably get downstairs."

"No, sleep," Kat resisted, clutching Sirius' t-shirt tightly.

"Come on, we don't want to worry Harry, do we?" Sirius said, and finally broke through Kat's sleep-driven mind.

"Oh, Harry. We need to give him his presents." Kat jumped out of bed, suddenly full of energy. She grabbed the presents at the end of the bed and threw one of them at Lupin. "Hey can you carry that one for us?"

"So, you two are now friends?" Lupin asked, a bit suspiciously.

Now feeling fully awake, and happy, she couldn't resist teasing Lupin. "Don't be jealous, Sirius told me all about your cuddle time together, I won't take away from it." She said completely straight face. Sirius, however, was howling with laughter.

Ignoring the spluttering Lupin, she grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him from the room with an armful of presents.

"You know," said Sirius, "we really need to stop dragging each other all over the place."

Kat laughed, but let go of his hand. "You know you love it."

Lupin followed behind them, looking at the two of them as if they were some fascinating new species.

They entered a drawing room, filled with the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry. Upon entering, Kat took in the spray bottles, handkerchiefs, and exhausted people all sitting about the room. The three new arrivals dropped the presents by the door.

No one noticed their arrival, looking at a small creature … thing which was _talking_! "Kreacher is cleaning," the thing was saying.

"A likely story," said a Sirius from beside Kat. She was surprised by the look of hatred on his face. And was even more surprised when at the sight of Sirius; the creature flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snout like nose on the floor.

"Stand up straight," said Sirius impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," the thing repeated, Kat figured that it must be the 'creature' it was talking about. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black -"

"And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.

"Master always liked his little joke," said Creature, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart -"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite." Kat, thinking back to the portrait downstairs had to agree.

The Creature bowed again as he spoke.

"Whatever Master says," he muttered furiously. "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was -"

"I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," said the thing, then muttered very fast, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it -"

"I thought it might be that," said Sirius, casting a disdainful look at the opposite wall. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."

It seemed that the Creature did not dare disobey a direct order; nevertheless, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was full of deepest loathing and he muttered all the way out of the room. Kat tried to wrap her mind around what was happening, but the creature thing was so … creepy.

"- comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too -"

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" said Sirius irritably as he slammed the door shut on the thing. Kat put a calming hand on his shoulder, not understanding what was going on, but knowing that Sirius her new 'friend' was upset.

"Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione pleaded, "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little -"

"If you could just set him free," said Hermione hopefully, "maybe -"

"We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order" said Sirius curtly. "And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."

Sirius walked across the room to where the tapestry the Creature had been trying to protect hung the length of the wall. Harry and the others followed.

The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though mice or moths had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back to the Middle Ages. For Kat, who had grown up in North America, the thought of a family history dating back that length of time was mind-blowing. She could recall her family history only as far back as her great-grandparents. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black _Toujours pur._

"You're not on here!" said Harry, and Kat noticed he was right after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.

"I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home - Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."

"You ran away from home?"

"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."

"Where did you go?" asked Harry, staring at him. Kat felt a bit like she was eavesdropping, but there was a part of her that wanted to know more about Sirius.

"Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's in the school holidays, and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold - he's been wiped off here, too, that's probably why - anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."

"But… why did you…?"

"Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal… my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them… that's him."

Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A date of death (some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth.

"He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."

"But he died," said Kat softly, giving Sirius a small start.

"Yeah," said Sirius, staring at Kat intensely. "Stupid idiot… he joined the Death Eaters."

"You're kidding!" Harry said, at the same time Kat asked. "What's a Death Eater?"

"A Death Eater is a follower of Voldemort, and come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" said Sirius testily.

"Were - were your parents Death Eaters as well?"

"No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colors, who thought he had the right idea about things… they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."

"Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Oh, no," said Sirius. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out."

Sirius now had a bittersweet smile on his face. "At least he try to back out… he wasn't that bad." Kat could see how this haunted him, and offered what little comfort she could, by holding his hand gently rubbing his back, in the same comforting patterns he had used on her only hours earlier. "Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."

"Lunch," said Mrs. Weasleys voice. She was holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She was very red in the face and looked angry, though Kat had no idea what about. The others moved over to her, eager for some food, but Kat and Harry remained with Sirius, who had bent closer to the tapestry.

"I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus… my great-great-grandfather, see?… least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had… and Araminta Mehflua… cousin of my mothers… tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal… and dear Aunt Elladora… she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays… of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her - he's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him -"

"You and Tonks are related?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favorite cousin," said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look -" He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa "Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so -"

Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. Kat did not like it when Sirius sank into this mood. This was the man who had glowered at her from across the table. He lost what little of his looks he had kept over the years, and looked … horrible.

"You're related to the Malfoys!" Harry blurted out, though Kat had no idea who the Malfoy's were, she guessed by his tone it was not some one you wanted to be related to.

"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," said Sirius. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left. Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here - if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."

"Ew," Kat wrinkled her nose. "Personally if you know how closely related you are to some one, it's too close to have sex."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "The pureblood maniacs wouldn't agree."

"Lestrange…" Harry said aloud. He seemed to be combing over the tapestry with a keen eye.

"They're in Azkaban," said Sirius shortly.

Harry looked at him curiously.

"Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch junior," said Sirius, in the same brusque voice. "Rodolphus's brother Rabastan was with them, too."

"You never said she was your -"

"Does it matter if she's my cousin?" snapped Sirius. "As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family. She's certainly not my family. I haven't seen her since I was your age, unless you count a glimpse of her coming into Azkaban. D'you think I'm proud of having a relative like her?"

"Sorry," said Harry quickly, "I didn't mean - I was just surprised, that's all -"

"It doesn't matter, don't apologize," Sirius mumbled. He turned away from the tapestry, his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't like being back here," he said, staring across the drawing room. "I never thought I'd be stuck in this house again."

Kat felt that, if any one would understand, it was Harry. She knew how he felt about Privet Drive. A part of Kat had almost been more amazed to find Harry hadn't run away yet, more than finding out he was a wizard.

"It's ideal for Headquarters, of course," Sirius said. "My father put every security measure known to wizard kind on it when he lived here. It's unplottable, and now Dumbledore's added his protection, you'd be hard put to find a safer house anywhere. Dumbledore is Secret Keeper for the Order, you know – nobody can find Headquarters unless he tells them personally where it is - that note Moody showed you two last night, that was from Dumbledore…" Sirius gave a short, bark-like laugh. "If my parents could see the use their house was being put to now… well, my mothers portrait should give you some idea."

He scowled for a moment, then sighed. "I wouldn't mind if I could just get out occasionally and do something useful. I've asked Dumbledore whether I can escort you to your hearing - as Snuffles, obviously - so I can give you a bit of moral support, what d'you think?"

Kat felt a start of surprise, she had forgotten about the hearing. And looking at Harry, he too had forgotten, but now he looked sullenly at the floor. Kat could see his fear, his face showing his concern freely.

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "I'm sure they'll clear you, there's definitely something in the International Statute of Secrecy about being allowed to use magic to save your own life."

"But if they do expel me," said Harry quietly, "can I come back here and live with you?"

Sirius smiled sadly and Kat felt a pang of hot jealousy and sadness hit her in her gut. Tears springing to her eyes, Kat turned to the tapestry blinking furiously. _Of course he wouldn't want to live with you. Why would he want to live with some one who abandoned him_?

"We'll see."

"I'd feel a lot better about the hearing if I knew I didn't have to go back to the Dursleys," Harry pressed him.

"They must be bad if you prefer this place," said Sirius gloomily.

"Hurry up, you two, or there won't be any food left," Mrs. Weasley called.

Sirius heaved another great sigh, cast a dark look at the tapestry, and motioned for Harry to go ahead and eat. Once Harry had hurried off, he turned to Kat, swung an arm around her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Of course," she said, damning herself for stuttering slightly and the dampness of her eyes. "Anyways, I should be asking if you are okay, after going over all that emotional baggage."

"I'm fine," Sirius said gruffly, but his haunted eyes were burning their wholes into the tapestry.

"You're lying." Kat said.

"So are you," Sirius half-smiled at her.

"Let's give Harry his presents," Kat said, pulling herself together, and missing the calculating look that Harry was sending them. She walked over to the group, noticing that she and Sirius had indeed missed the sandwiches, but made her way over to the presents. "I found your presents!" She said brightly, causing everyone to look around at her.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Harry muttered, blushing a brilliant red.

"Nonsense, I promised didn't I?" Kat asked lightly, trying to mask the second flash of pain that ripped through her heart of the time she had made that promise. She saw that Harry too had faltered, before regaining his ground and smiling at her.

"Yeah, I guess, but that seems like a lot of stuff." Harry said, looking pointedly at the multiple presents.

"Oh, they are not all from me. Now budge over!" Kat nudged him over so she could also sit on the coach. "Now, open!" Harry laughed and grabbed the top one.

"That is one of mine," Kat said as he tore open the first present. It was the typical 'I Heart NY' t-shirt. "It's, er, nothing much, but …" Harry gave her a one-armed hug.

"I love it." Harry said, before opening the next. Besides the NY t-shirt Kat had also gotten him a swizz army knife and a tape of the Beatles. Kat felt a bit embarrassed now that she knew he spent most of his time in the Wizarding world and would probably never get a chance to really play it.

"But I brought a tape player, so we could listen to it tonight if you would like?" Kat suggested, and was glad to see Harry's face brighten up at the chance to play the music that, thanks to Kat, he had grown up with. The Weasley's had greatly enjoyed watching Harry open up his presents, the twins were still going over the swizz army knife.

When Harry reached the bright yellow package he sneaked a look at Kat. "This is from Pam isn't it?"

Kat laughed. "Yep."

Pam was the oldest and dearest friend of Kat. The two had met in grade five and been inseparable since then. Kat had been the maid of honour at both of Pam's weddings. Pam was a bit of a nutter. She worked as an independent filmmaker and was always dressing in very peculiar fashions. The last time Kat had seen her old friend, she had decided to die her hair green, put it into a Mohawk and refused to wear anything other than bright yellow, hence the wrapping paper. Kat also knew that Pam loved Harry like a nephew, and her visits to England stood out very clearly in her head.

Harry had just opened Pam's presents, which looked to be three new t-shirts and started to laugh so hard, tears streamed down his face. Everyone else couldn't help but also laugh, though everyone, Kat included, had no idea what was so funny. Gasping for breath, Harry passed the t-shirts to Ron, who also started to laugh loudly, "Mate, can I borrow these sometimes?"

"Sure thing," Harry chuckled, finally calming down. "Wow, I haven't seen those before."

Kat was now worried. Pam had a very … mature sense of humour and Kat would not put it past her to give something a bit … x-rated to Harry now that he was fifteen. "May I see them?" Kat asked Ron, who shot a glance at Harry, making Kat feel very scared.

"Promise I can keep them?" Harry asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," Kat sighed, and then looked at the t-shirts. Two of them were black and one was white. The black ones had, in white block letters the saying 'Let's cut to the chase and get NAKED' and 'DON'T LOOK AT ME', while the white one had the saying 'Careful, it's cocked' followed by an arrow to the naval area.

"Typical Pam," she muttered, shaking her head. Hearing muffled chuckles behind her, she glared at Sirius, who was reading the t-shirts over her shoulder. "Harry, just promise you won't wear the 'naked' and 'cocked' one at school. You could get into serious trouble."

Harry sighed and looked at her for a minute before agreeing to the terms. Lupin passed the last present to Harry. Inside was a book called 'Criminal Profiling: An Introduction to Behavioral Evidence Analysis', a large hardcover, and caused Kat to role her eyes. This was a typical present for her Dad to send. Included were a letter, a ring and a baseball card. Everyone looked at the letter and was surprised to find it was just numbers.

"This is from Grandpa Jack?" Harry asked, his face looking, for once, even younger than fifteen, as he looked over the letter. Kat nodded. "Are you currently reading the 1975 edition of Lord of the Rings?"

"Uh, yes, I am." Kat said, blinking in surprise. The book was in my carry-on, so it's currently in the kitchen, why?" But Harry had already ran passed all of them and down the hall.

"I don't understand, it's just numbers," Ginny said, looking at the letter.

"It's from my father," Kat said looking at it, "so it's probably in code, and the keys to figuring it out lie in the items he gave Harry."

No one had much time to ponder as Harry rushed back in and started to flip through the book, writing down words on top of the numbers. "How does it work?" Hermione asked, looking eager to learn this code.

"It's simple," Harry said. "The ring was for Lord of the Rings and the baseball card dates from 1975 season. Meaning that only the 1975 edition of the novel would be the correct book to use. All the numbers are put into three groups. The first is the page number, followed by line number, then word number. So, as long as you have the correct edition and novel, it all works out."

"That was very clever of you Harry," Lupin said, causing Harry to blush. Luckily the note was rather short, and it only took Harry ten more minutes before finishing. Looking over his shoulder, Kat smiled at her father's words.

_Dear Grandson, _

_I hope you don't mind me calling you Grandson after all these years, but I still (and will always) consider you my grandson. Just as I know my daughter will always consider you her son. Family is an odd thing, and no time a part will change it. So I am afraid you are stuck with us forever. So, don't give her too hard a time, I know she deeply regrets ever leaving you, though it was no fault of her own. _

_I hope that you are having fun in England, just remember – do not get too drunk. Use protection – we don't great-grandchildren just yet. And remember, above all else, have fun. Life is too short to regret it. _

_I look forward to working with you in the FBI someday. Don't get lazy! Keep working hard. _

_All my love, _

_Grandpa Jack_

Smiling at Harry, Kat watched as he folded up the letter carefully and put it into his pocket.

Kat and Sirius spent the afternoon helping everyone with the cleaning. They emptied the glass-fronted cabinets that afternoon. It was a job that required a lot of concentration, as many of the objects in there seemed very reluctant to leave their dusty shelves. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a silver snuffbox; within seconds his bitten hand had developed an unpleasant crusty covering like a tough brown glove.

"It's okay," he said, examining the hand with interest before tapping it lightly with his wand and restoring its skin to normal, "must be Wartcap powder in there."

He threw the box aside into the sack where they were depositing the debris from the cabinets; Kat saw one of the twins wrap his own hand carefully in a cloth moments later and sneak the box into his already full looking pocket.

They found an unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, which scuttled up Harry's arm like a spider when he picked it up, and attempted to puncture his skin. Sirius seized it and smashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut; a heavy locket that none of them could open; a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for services to the Ministry.

"It means he gave them a load of gold," said Sirius contemptuously, throwing the medal into the rubbish sack.

While Kat, upon learning what an Order of Merlin was, stated they should each receive one for dealing with this crap.

Several times the creature sidled into the room and attempted to smuggle things away under his loincloth, muttering horrible curses every time they caught him at it. When Sirius wrested a large golden ring bearing the Black crest from his grip, the Creature actually burst into furious tears and left the room sobbing under his breath and calling Sirius names Kat had only heard once before.

"It was my father's," said Sirius, throwing the ring into the sack. "Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week."

Kat got the feeling he was keeping it PG for the kids, and sent him a look, which caused him to laugh. Mrs. Weasley kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by Headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it.

They moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where they found spiders as large as saucers lurking in the dresser (Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half). The china, which bore the Black crest and motto, was all thrown unceremoniously into a sack by Sirius, and the same fate met a set of old photographs in tarnished silver frames, all of whose occupants squealed shrilly as the glass covering them smashed. Kat thought, much to Sirius' amusement, that it was good therapy for him to break things. And took the opportunity to have a 'smashing war' between Kat, Harry and Sirius, to the annoyance of Molly.

The house-elf, as Kat later found out it was called, kept appearing wherever they were congregated, his muttering becoming more and more offensive as he attempted to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks. Sirius went as far as to threaten him with clothes, but Kreacher fixed him with a watery stare and said, "Master must do as Master wishes," before turning away and muttering very loudly, "but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and traitors and scum…" At which Sirius, ignoring Hermione's protests, seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him bodily from the room. Kat had joined Hermione in scolding him. You shouldn't throw any living thing, even a fish, in Kat's opinion.

The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's mother to start shrieking again, and Kat was never sure how to feel when it did. Sometimes it was not some one she wanted to see … ever. Snape flitted in and out of the house several times more, and the few times they met, it was only to exchange glares of dislike; Though, it was to Kat's delight to meet Harry's Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, looking very odd in a Muggle dress and coat, unfortunately she was too busy to linger for long, but promised to visit and chat, much to Harry's embarrassment. Sometimes, however, the visitors stayed to help. Tonks was quickly becoming Kat's best witch-friend (Kat had also learned, in a rather embarrassing incident, that female magic people were witches and not wizards). Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet. Lupin, who was staying in the house with Sirius but who left it for long periods to do mysterious work for the Order, helped them repair a grandfather clock that had developed the unpleasant habit of shooting heavy bolts at passers-by. Mundungus redeemed himself slightly in Molly's eyes by rescuing Ron from an ancient set of purple robes that had tried to strangle him when he removed them from their wardrobe.

Kat was quickly having the time of her life. All day was spent with Harry and Sirius, who had joined them in making a profile for Voldemort. Kat had also started a tradition at dinner time to listen to muggle music, much to the over-enthusiastic delight of Arthur, who Kat still avoided at all costs. Kat, Harry and Harry's friends had also taken to playing the Supremely Awesome In-door Football Mayhem tournament whenever a meeting of the Order was happening, much to annoyance of the Order members. Who would hear constant yelling, shouting, furniture breaking and the inevitable shrieking of the portraits in the front hallway. Molly, who Kat generally got along with, would yell at Kat for hours, but Kat always just shrugged and would reply "well, at least now you don't have to worry about eavesdroppers." Sirius loved it.

Though her nightmare's still happened nightly, she had started to slightly look forward to them, since it would end with Sirius waiting in the kitchen, with a tea made up just the way she liked it. She still didn't know what to make of Sirius, at times he was so much fun and full of life, at other times terrifying and brooding. Some of the time, she could not even pinpoint where the mood was coming from.

At the same time, Harry would also sometimes sink into moods. Especially when he was left alone or had nothing to do. Kat knew that the approaching trail was waiting on him. Sirius and her would sometimes talk about it, he would explain how the ministry was out to get Harry, to discredit him. Kat felt a thrill of anger go through her – let them just try and take her son out of school. As she had told Lupin and Sirius when they had been explaining the situation more fully to her, she would not hesitate to castrate the bastards in their sleep … with a wooden spoon. Lupin and Black had looked too scared to laugh.

"I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight, too. A good first impression can work wonders." Molly said, Wednesday at dinner.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all stopped talking and looked over at him. Harry nodded and tried to keep eating his chops, but seemed unable to chew

"How am I getting there?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," said Molly gently.

Arthur smiled encouragingly at Harry across the table. "You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," he said.

Harry looked over at Sirius, but before he could ask the question, Mrs. Weasley had answered it.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I -"

"Think he's quite right," said Sirius through clenched teeth. Kat had tried multiple tricks, but nothing seemed to get Molly to warm up to Sirius, or vice versa. Kat just assumed it was like oil and water. Some things just never mixed.

Molly pursed her lips.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry said, staring at Sirius.

"He came last night, when you were in bed," said Mr. Weasley.

Sirius stabbed moodily at a potato with his fork. Harry lowered his own eyes to his plate, also starting to slip into one of his moods. Not knowing what to say, Kat also looked at her plate and nibbled on her potatoes.

* * *

**Normaly I would just put RR, but this is my first move toward making it officially SBOC. It has always been the plan, but I want to make sure things are moving _slightly _realistically. So please, please comment on the SBOC relationship development. It was also the first time I mentioned my other OC's of Pam and Grandpa Jack. As well as anything else you want to ... like the weather. **

**Also, as the story progresses and I move further and further away from Canon, feedback is always welcomed. I welcome critiques on my writing style, and grammar/spelling mistakes will be fixed if pointed out to me. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this far! **

**- Ella**

**PS- if anyone is curious, I can put a little blurb about Phoenix's pre-Harry life into my next AN (it's barely 100 words), just put it into your reply.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay on this one, and the fact that it is so short. But I really wanted to update. So when I have a chance I will probably redo a lot of this chapter. Until then enjoy!**

**-Ella**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Phoenix woke with another start; cold sweat drenched her body and a whimper on her tongue. With a quick glance at the two sleeping girls, Kat had never been so happy that she did not seem to scream or talk in her sleep. It was horrible enough that her thrashing limbs would sometimes wake the teens from their slumber, or that her pants and whimpers would penetrate their sleep. For a minute she laid on her back, looking at the dark and dingy ceiling.

It was times like these that Kat wondered what the hell she was doing. And every time she did, Harry would enter her thoughts. He had grown so much, and faced so much. There were times when Kat could barely see the little boy who had clung to her after a nightmare or the huge smile after they had pranked a teacher (that one time! Or twice… okay a lot … she had been a really horrible person).

Kat slipped into her clothes quickly, deciding that to combat the dark and depressing feeling that today would bring – with the trial and everything – that some thing bright was in order. Sifting through her clothes, she smiled as she saw the bright yellow sundress that Pam had given her for her thirtieth birthday. Of course, being Pam, she had also given Kat lingerie and sex toys – in front of her father.

Thinking back to that day, she shook her head in humour.

An old stand-alone mirror was propped up in the corner and Kat caught a glimpse of herself in it. The bright yellow sundress was perfect to combat the dark, tension filled day. Even in the dark room she seemed to shine in the darkness. With a quick smile, she slipped out of the room and made her way down to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she smiled at Sirius, who sat, as he did every night, with two cup of tea and a slight smile on his face – which changed into a look of shock that sent Kat into peels of laughter.

"Morning," she greeted, once she had controlled herself and eagerly sat down adjacent to him, sipping her tea with delight. "Thanks for the tea."

"No problem, good sleep?" Sirius asked, leaning back on his chair, recovering from the sight of a bright and cheerful Kat.

"Completely lousy, you?" She chirped.

"Worse sleep ever," he said, equally cheerful. "So …"

Kat nodded, knowing what he was getting at. "Harry's trial."

There was a pause and both sipped their tea, not looking at each other. Almost afraid what the other person would say. It was ridiculous, but Kat felt her insides squirm. It was odd in a way; Sirius was not her favourite person in the house. Yet, she felt that when it came to Harry, he was the only one who came close to understanding. "I'm a horrible person," she muttered quietly.

Sirius looked at her finally, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"A part of me," Kat took a deep breath trying to calm her self, "keeps thinking that I would like Harry to be expelled. It terrifies me that he is going back to a school which, for all intents and purposes, seems to be a very unsafe place."

"Hogwarts is safe," Sirius argued, though he was once again not looking at her.

"Then why does he constantly have his life endangered while at Hogwarts?" Kat asked quietly. "I mean, I get it. Logically, yes, I get that he has to go to school. But … well … I guess I'm just selfish. I missed out on so much of his life and part of me keeps thinking that if he gets kicked out, he could live with us."

"Us?" Sirius asked with an odd look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, this is the next safest place for him after Privet Drive and I refuse to allow him to be sent back there. And I'm not leaving until Voldemort is dead." Kat said.

Sirius half-smiled before saying, "I'm happy I'm not the only one."

Kat squeezed his hand reassuringly and gave him her brightest smile she could muster. "In many ways I think that you get my relationship with Harry better then any one I have ever known."

Sirius was quiet, looking at Kat's hand on his, apparently deep in thought. For a while silence embraced the two of them, neither awkward nor strained. It was a welcomed silence which spoke of a shared understanding. Finally Sirius spoke, "I missed so much of his life. I promised James …" His words got caught in his throat. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing," Kat pried gently, making comforting circles on his hand. "My biggest regret in life is leaving Harry."

"Same," Sirius gave a weak chuckle. "I was supposed to raise him."

"You've done an amazing job," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius scoffed, his hands clenching into fists under hers. "I haven't raised him. He's only known for a couple of years, and during that time we've barely spent any time together. And now I'm locked up in this house, unable to do anything."

"I think that you don't give yourself enough credit." Kat said. "I see how Harry looks at you. Once upon a time he looked at me that way, as if I had all the answers. He doesn't any more, because he has you. Harry has been through a lifetime of terrors in the brief time he's known you. And he is coping far better than anyone could ever dream and I completely believe that it is because he knows that he has a godfather who loves him, and supports him, no matter what. You have done so much for Harry and you don't even see it."

Placing a calming hand to his hollowed cheeks, Kat smiled sweetly. "He loves you so much." Kat was surprised when dry sobs started to rack through Sirius. He placed his head in his hands, trying to hold himself together. Kat stood up from her seat and circled her arms around his, resting his head against her chest, tucked below her chin. Her hands gently brushing through his long locks. For a minute no one spoke. "I'm not usually this touchy-feely," Kat murmured, but neither of them moved from their positioned.

"Well," Sirius muttered, "I used to be considered a real lady's man. Wouldn't know it now."

"I don't know," Kat teased, resting her head on top of his. "You have that half-starved ex-convict look going for you."

His body shook with laughter in her arms, but still neither of them moved. Kat couldn't remember the last time she had held some one like this. It was so warm and comfortable, Kat felt that she could stand there for an eternity. Then she felt his hands move up her back, bringing them closer together.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"What are friends for?" Kat asked, knowing that the hug had been drawn out too long and would soon have to end, but not wanting to lose the feeling.

"Why is it I always seem to walk in on you two?" Asked an amused voice from the doorway. Slowly Kat let go of Sirius, who was just as reluctant to let go of her.

"Good morning Moony," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair and smiling at his old friend, his eyes still looking slightly haunted.

"Hi Remus," Kat greeted, giving him a small one-arm hug in greeting.

He looked at her dress, and raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"I thought that I might need something cheerful to get through the day," she explained, giving a twirl. "You like?"

"It's very nice," Remus grinned, but Kat noticed he wasn't even looking at her. "What about you Padfoot? Like the dress?"

"Sure do," Sirius replied, glaring half-heartedly at the other man. For a minute Kat did not understand what she had missed, unless, but … no, that was a stupid idea. Obviously they must have some inside joke about yellow dresses.

"Well," Kat said as she walked back to her seat. "I would offer to make you guys some breakfast, but since you have no 'muggle' appliances I'm afraid you guys are shit out of luck."

"Who's shit out of luck?" Asked a sleepy voice from the door. Tonks, looking distinctly ruffled, stumbled into the room, took the chair beside and laid her head on the table.

"The guys," Kat answered. "You okay?"

"J-Just tired," Tonks said, trying to cover up a huge yawn. "I was on guard duty tonight."

"That sucks," Kat sympathized.

"What sucks, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came into the kitchen. Unlike everyone else she was still wearing a quilted purple dressing gown. Mr. Weasley was close behind her.

"Tonks is tired, guard duty," Sirius summarized, still leaning back on his chair.

Kat looked at her watch; it was now 6 in the morning. If there had been windows in the kitchen, the sunrise would be filtering in. "Molly, maybe you should start getting some breakfast ready for Harry?" Kat suggested, once again annoyed that the only way to cook in this kitchen was by using magic.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it dear," Molly waved a hand in dismissal. "Teenaged boys never wake up early."

Kat felt herself tense, while she knew that Mrs. Weasley knew more, in general, about teenaged boys. Kat liked to think that six years had not changed Harry too much.

"Well, Harry can never sleep when he is nervous. He also can't lie still. I would be very surprised if he isn't down here in the next couple of minutes," Kat said a bit tensely. It was ridiculous, Kat knew that. There was no point in getting mad at Molly, but sometimes that woman was so infuriating.

"Maybe when he was little," was all Molly said, sitting down at the table.

Kat felt her hands curl into fists, trying to keep her temper. Kat was surprised when it was Sirius who placed a calming hand over hers, mirroring her actions from earlier. Sending him a small smile, she did not miss the looks that went around the table. She shared a little exasperated smile with Sirius. Wizards seemed to take things a bit too seriously – or jump to crazy conclusions.

"Morning," a groggy voice said from the doorway. Everyone spun their head and looked at Harry, dressed nicer then he had all summer thanks to the clothes that Molly and Kat had set aside for him.

Kat felt a big, victorious smile break across her face. _Some things don't change_.

"Breakfast," Molly said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire. Completely ignoring the fact that Kat had been right about Harry, Molly started to magically prepare the breakfast.

"M - m - morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. "Sleep all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I've b - b - been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…"

Kat patted the seat behind her and gave him an encouraging smile, which he tried to return. It ended up looking more like a twitch than anything else. As Harry sat down, Kat ruffled his hair affectionately. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," he muttered, not looking at anyone.

"What do you want, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"Just - just toast, thanks," said Harry.

Lupin glanced at Harry, then turned to Tonks and started to make some small talk, which Kat and Sirius joined half-heartedly. Both sharing a glance, Kat could not seem to concentrate on anything other than looking at Harry. He looked nervous. _No shit Sherlock, he was about to be persecuted by an entire government._

"Harry," Kat said quietly, leaning forward. Ignoring the fact that everyone was now eavesdropping very badly, Kat continued in a low voice. "You know I will never lie to you, right?"

Harry nodded jerkily.

"And I won't start now. I am not going to tell you that it will be fine, because technically these government people sounds like conceited jerks. Chances are they will try to pin this on you."

"So what?" Harry angrily interrupted. "I should just hand myself over? Ignore the fact Voldemort is out there?"

"No," Kat interrupted, "that is not what I am saying, now let me finish. Harry, I have helped write manuals on interrogation –"

"No one is going to be –" Lupin started to interrupt.

"God, let me finish!" Kat raised her hands in frustration. "Harry, look at me." She gently lay her hand over his hand. Harry slowly looked over. "There is one thing I want you to do for me. No matter what the question is, do not just say yes or no. Explain it, because as soon as you do, they will have to investigate it. And no matter what they say, there are only three things you need to remember. One, that you did what you had to do and two, because of that, you saved some one's soul."

Harry nodded. "What's the third?"

Kat smiled and tilted her head. "That I'm proud of you."

Harry blinked at Kat, before bowing his head and frowning at his toast. "Even if I'm expelled?"

"Harry," Sirius said, "we will always be proud of you."

Harry still refused to look up from his toast, but now started to eat it

"It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours time you'll be cleared. The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones's office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you."

"Amelia Bones is okay, Harry," said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."

Harry nodded.

"I think we'll go now," Arthur said. "We're a bit early but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here."

"Okay," said Harry automatically, dropping his toast and getting to his feet.

"You'll be all right, Harry," said Tonks, patting him on the arm.

"Good luck," said Lupin. "I'm sure it will be fine." '

"And if it's not," said Sirius grimly "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"

Kat rolled her eyes as Harry smiled weakly. Mrs. Weasley quickly hugged him.

"We've all got our fingers crossed," she said.

Finally Kat hugged him tight and whispered to him, "Remember those three things. No matter what they say."

"Right," said Harry. "Well… see you later then."

Harry then followed Arthur out of the room and Kat was left sitting awkwardly at the kitchen table with the rest of the adults. "He'll be fine," Molly said, though Kat could tell that she didn't really believe it. Sirius suddenly left the room, without so much as a glance back. Kat frowned at his retreating form. _What was his problem now … _

"Did I tell you that I love your dress?" Tonks asked, her hair turning dark and tousled. Kat tried not to stare, but it still kind of freaked her out watching Tonk's appearance change.

"Thanks, it was from my friend Pam," Kat replied, happily running the bright hem through her fingers.

"Same one that gave Harry those shirts?" Tonks smiled. "Sh-sh-she must be fun." Once again Tonks yawned, leaning her head down on the table.

"Yeah she is," Kat said.

"You should go to bed," Remus said gently.

"N-n-not tired," Tonks muttered, head on the table and eyes closed.

"Sure, that's why you're sleeping at the table," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Remus is right, if you don't go to bed you'll fall asleep at the table, get a crink in your neck, and live the rest of your life in pain," Kat said dramatically, waving her hands around.

Tonks peeked one eye open and looked at her. "You seem to be really happy, considering."

"I've done all I can and I refuse to be upset. So I am wearing bright yellow and a smile, so for all I care the world can go fuck itself up the ass!" Kat chirped, causing Tonks to stifle a giggle and Remus to choke on his tea.

"Excuse me!" Molly exclaimed, her face turning a weird red-purple colour. "The world can what?!"

"Um, fu-" Kat started to repeat, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"And you use that language in a house full of children?!" Molly screeched.

"Uh, no, you know that I don't in front of them," Kat said slowly, trying to understand what the big deal was.

"The children could have walked in and heard that foul language!"

"Oh give it a break, those kids are in school, and whoa, déjà vu – we have so already had this fight!" Kat rolled her eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Molly demanded, looking almost like a giant, multi-patched tiger. Remus and Tonks looked between the two women.

"I mean, that point A is that I don't swear in front of them. AND even if I did, they are in a school, away from parents surrounded by teens. I can guarantee that they have heard worse then fuck, seriously guys haven't we been here?" Kat tried to keep her frustration down, but Molly sometimes made it so frigging difficult.

"How can you be so immature that you would need to resort to-" Molly tried to rant, but Kat felt herself snap.

"I get that you are worried about Harry and need to have this ridiculous fight to keep you from breaking down, but I've had it. I am wearing yellow! I AM HAPPY! SO FUCK! I REFUSE TO GET ANGRY!!!!" Kat yelled before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Taking two at a time she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut breathing heavily.

"Um, Miss Phoenix?" A timid voice asked from behind her. Jumping around, Kat was met by two pairs of wide eyes. Suddenly feeling guilty about having forgotten about her roommates, Kat sighed. Hermione and Ginny were fully dressed, sitting on Ginny's bed obviously in the middle of a chat.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?" Kat asked, running her hands through her hair.

"Oh, no," Ginny said, a bit too casually. "So, did Harry make it off okay?"

Kat tried not to smirk, but she had noticed the younger Weasley eyeing Harry. Automatically feeling less frustrated at the girl's mother, Kat replied, "Yeah, he left not too long ago."

"I like your dress," Hermione said quietly.

"Thanks."

Silence descended on the group. None of them sure what to talk about. Here they were two teenaged witches and an adult muggle. What was there to talk about? While Kat had had conversations with the two girls it had always been with another person, usually Harry, acting as a buffer. Now it was just awkward.

"So," Kat said, trying to find some common ground. "How long have you had a crush on Harry?"

A slight pause of surprise was interrupted by Ginny spluttering out denials, turning beat red. Hermione just looked at Kat with large brown eyes, as if surprised that she had caught on. "How'd you know?" Hermione asked, with Ginny giving a horrified shriek of "Hermione!" behind her.

"Please," Kat waved her hand nonchalantly, sitting down on her bed, tucking her feet underneath her. "It wasn't THAT long ago that I was a teenage girl."

"But you're wrong," Ginny argued. "I mean, I did, but not … I'm not … I'm seeing some one else."

"Ah, and of course you can't possibly have a secret crush on a different guy," Kat smirked at the red haired girl, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I am not having this conversation," Ginny muttered to herself.

"Fine, fine, I just thought that it might help to break the ice a bit," Kat said kindly, absently fingering the ruffled yellow edge of her dress.

"Well," Hermione asked bravely, "could I ask you some questions?"

"Of course," Kat said. "I really do want to get to know you guys better. I mean, you are all so obviously important to Harry."

Hermione blushed slightly at that, but leaned forward almost conspiracy-like. "What was Harry like as a kid?"

Kat laughed and could see both Ginny and Hermione looking at her intently. "Well, I guess he was a bit like he is now, but … happier. He had these green eyes."

"His eyes are still green," Ginny said, before blushing a deep red and refusing to make eye contact.

"Yes, but back then … I noticed they are duller now. I think its because of everything he's been through. He laughed all the time. The best little cook you have ever seen." Kat reminisced.

"Harry cooks?" Hermione and Ginny asked, delighted at the new information being provided them.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't any more. His relatives would force him to cook every meal and if …" Kat trailed off and looked at the two girls, frowning. "Has Harry ever told you about the Dursley's?"

"That they are his Aunt and Uncle," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know he doesn't like them, and they do not seem to like him," Hermione said, starting to get into what Harry had termed "lecture-mode" which had amused Kat. "I noticed he would always make little jokes about them not caring if he died and I know from Ron that there bars outside of his window before second year."

"Bars?" Kat interrupted.

"Yeah, in second year, they locked him in his room and …" Hermione started to say, but was once again interrupted by Kat.

"Was any adult told about this?" Kat felt herself safely slipping into "cop-mode".

"um, the Weasley's."

"Molly and Arthur were told about this?"

"Yes, but"

"And they did not inform the authorities?"

"Well, I don't know …" Hermione trailed off as Kat stood, muttered a quick see you later and walked out of the room. Finding that the kitchen was often the place that people hung out, Kat slowly took the stairs, silently passing Sirius' mom. Hearing voices from the kitchen, Kat entered it and was not disappointed with the sight of Molly puttering around making breakfast. She barely realized that Bill had joined Remus and Tonks (who was slightly dozing with her head against the table).

"Molly," Kat said in a fake-calm voice.

"Oh, Kat," Molly smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to apologize about …"

"Never mind that, please sit down," Kat said, standing at the doorway.

"Why would -" Molly looked at the others in confusion.

"I have some questions for you, please sit down," Kat repeated in the monotone voice.

Molly gingerly sat on the farthest chair, looking at the others in bewilderment. Remus, Tonks and Bill looked between the two women as if at a tennis match. Their heads swivelling back and forth. For a moment, Kat just looked at the wall, trying to find the right words. "Kat, is everything okay?" Remus asked with concern.

"Everything is fine Remus, I just need to ask a few questions." Kat rubbed her face and tried to gather her emotions. "I was upstairs talking with Hermione, she mentioned that when Harry was twelve, and your sons came to get him, there were bars on his windows. Did you know about that?"

Molly looked surprised. "Of course, but they were just making excuses, honestly you've met the twins."

"What did they say?" Kat asked, her voice breathless.

"They were just making excuses," Molly said, "they were saying things like he was being starved and locked up, but the twins will say anything to keep out of trouble."

"Did you ask Harry?"

"About what dear?" Molly asked.

"Did you ask him about the Dursley's? Did you make sure the twins weren't telling the truth?" Kat asked, her voice starting to harden.

"Well, no, I mean, obviously he doesn't get along with them, but I'm sure they would never do anything to harm him." Molly said defensively.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have to admit that when Arthur mentioned how miserable the Dursley's had been to him and the boys last year, I kept an eye on Harry. But he seemed perfectly fine, no bruising or anything."

"No bruising?" Kat repeated.

"No! Is that what you're insinuating? That I ignored the fact that Harry was abused? I love Harry; he's part of our family. I think I would know if he was being hit." Molly swelled with righteous anger. Kat felt tears prickle behind her eyes, there was no point getting into this with Molly. _You left and it looks as if the neglect got worse_. Kat felt the dread seep into her bones.

"Right, sorry, I think I just need to talk to Harry when he gets home," Kat said softly, turning quickly and closing the door behind her.

"What was that about?" She heard Bill ask.

"I dunno," Tonks muttered voice drifted past the door. "Do you think Harry was abused?"

"No," Molly snapped, and Kat could picture her pacing around the kitchen. "I think we would know if Harry was abused!"

"What do you think Remus?" Tonks asked softly.

There was a pause in the conversation, Kat leaned against the door. "I don't know," came the final reply. Smiling slightly at Remus' very political answer, Kat decided to turn away.

The one bad thing about Grimmauld Place (ignoring the creepy feeling and dark dingy rooms) was the fact that despite the multiple stories and multiple rooms, there were so many people in the house that it was impossible to find anywhere to be alone. She just wanted a place which she could lie her head down and think. Since arriving in England she felt as if she had been on the go all the time. Her moods and her thoughts were so erratic. She just couldn't seem to find any sort of peace. The one time she had been able to … was the one time with Sirius. When they had just held each other and napped. But Sirius had stormed off, and Kat could not seem to find him. Before she knew what she was doing, her feet were carrying her back to Sirius' room.

Knocking softly on the door, Kat was surprised to find it open. Due to the abnormal amount of people in the house, people always locked the doors of their rooms. Or maybe Kat was paranoid and had been in the FBI too long. She always made sure the door was locked.

"Sirius?" Kat called out softly, stepping into his room. Light was streaming in through the window and Kat was slightly surprised to find Sirius tossing around on his bed.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered, thrashing his limbs and panting. Shocked at the sight before her, Kat quickly shut the door and ran to his side.

"Sirius?" She whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. "It's just a dream, wake up."

Whimpering and crying out, Sirius showed no signs of waking up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry …" he intermingled that new chant between his denials and sobs. Leaning over him, Kat took both shoulders and shook him harder.

"Sirius, wake your ass up!" She said loudly, shaking him abruptly. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sirius' grey eyes opened wide, as he slammed back awake.

"Wh-what?" He muttered, his eyes glancing around his room, as if not aware where he was.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked her green eyes full of concern. She gently tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, self-consciously pulling his sheet up to his chest.

Kat frowned. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I just needed to get away from everyone and I came here."

"So I'm not a some one," he sneered, causing Kat to jerk her hand away.

"What's your problem?" Kat asked defensively.

"Maybe I don't like it when people think they can just waltz into my room," Sirius glared at the door, as if offended it had let her in.

"So what? You want me to leave you along when I see you in the throws of a nightmare? You want me to ignore it when you call out in pain?" Kat asked harshly, not noticing that the strand of hair she had tucked behind his ear was now being held very firmly in her fist.

"I didn't ask for your help," Sirius spat out.

"So what, you think you can hurt me with words and make me care about you less?" Kat yelled. "Or are you just hoping that if you get me mad enough you can avoid the topic?"

"Avoid the topic?" Sirius sneered. "You're one to talk, every morning you get up at some godforsaken hour and you refuse to talk about it. I spent twelve years in Hell, what's your excuse?"

"I killed some one," she yelled, before she had time to think. Putting a hand over her mouth and trembling from head to foot, she stood up and did the only thing she could think of, she ran.

* * *

**RR**

**- Ella **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the last one. I am proud to say I now have a beta (yay!), HadleyConlon, and she has been great! So, sorry for the cliffhanger, but here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it. **

**- Ella **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Kat ran past out of the room, not even noticing Sirius trying to jump up to follow her or him getting tangled in his sheets and ending up in a heap on the floor. Kat let her feet carry her, as her green eyes filled with tears. All she could seem to hear was the gun shot explosion.

"Kat?" a voice called out as she swept passed them on the stairs. But she didn't stop; she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Staring in the mirror Kat could not stop staring at her red-rimmed eyes, as tears tracked down her face. She watched her reflection as she tried to slow the gulping-gasps that cut in her throat. She could hear voices outside of the door, a man and a woman arguing.

Sinking against the wall, she leaned her head against the bathtub. Biting her fist to keep the sobs at bay, she could not help the keening sound that escaped.

"Kat?" she heard a voice call softly at the door. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Trying to force words out of her mouth did not work. Staring helplessly around the shabby bathroom, with snake ordained faucets and grimy dark green walls, Kat could find no immediate means of escape.

The door silently opened and Kat was surprised to see it was a pink-haired witch that slipped past the doors and not Sirius. Not knowing what to say, she buried her head in her folded arms.

"Are you okay?" Came the tentative question.

Kat thought about lying. For a split second she wondered if she smiled and forced out a laugh, if Tonks would just leave her alone. "No," was her reply, sounding as defeated as she felt, a new batch of tears finally falling from her eyes. "No, I am not alright."

She felt, more than she saw, Tonks slide down beside her. "Is it because of all this?"

A dry, humourless laugh. "No," Kat shook her head, "this is probably not helping but … no. I haven't been okay in a long time."

Tonks furrowed her brow in confusion. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kat looked desperately into the cool grey eyes, trying to find it in herself to talk about the very things which had chased her to England. How was she supposed to explain the skeletons in her closet? Kat did not realize the amount of time which passed.

"A couple of months ago, we ended up working a case in Canada," she began in a soft voice, devoid of any emotion. "A number of homeless and transients had been disappearing across the boarder in the states. We were called in to help find the killer." Kat stared straight ahead at the wall, not sure how to continue.

"Did you?" Tonks prompted. For a minute, Kat could not speak as a memory flashed before her with terrifying clarity.

"It was two brothers. They owned a pig farm; they would … _experiment_ on the people they abducted. Then, when they were … finished … they would grind up the bodies. Use them as feed for their pigs."

"Oh god," Tonks muttered.

"They killed eighty-seven people over the course of seven years," Kat continued, now unable to stop talking. "They had a bin of shoes. Just shoes. Like some twisted compost thing. And I remember watching as the crime scene guys line them up on this tarp. There were so many shoes."

Burying her head in her hands, Kat sobbed, "All I could think was the entire time that I had been with the BAU, all those people I had helped catch; these guys had been hunting and experimenting the entire time. How are you supposed to be okay after that?"

Tonks reached over and hugged her, a bit awkwardly, but Kat couldn't suppress the sobs which shook her body.

"It's okay," Tonks murmured, giving an extra squeeze for support. For awhile Kat staid in her position huddled in a ball, leaning on Tonks for support.

"How am I going to be strong enough for Harry if I am breaking down?" Kat fretted, finally leaning back, so that Tonks and she were sitting side by side.

"Well," Tonks said after a moment. "The way I see it, Harry has you and Sirius, and both of you are half-crazy. Put together, you guys are one sane parental figure for him."

"Or one completely psycho one," Kat murmured, looking at Tonks and giggling.

"To be honest, I thought you and Sirius had broken up or something when I saw you crying," Tonks said, suddenly her cheerful self.

"Eww," Kat grimaced. "No, we aren't. No."

"Riiiight," Tonks smirked, elbowing Kat playfully. "Like you wouldn't jump his bones if you had a chance."

Kat laughed, wiping away the tears which still glistened on her cheeks. "I guess that I should freshen up and stop hiding in the bathroom."

Tonks stood up, held out her hands and helped Kat off the floor. With a pat on the shoulder and a bright smile, Tonks went to leave the bathroom. "Well, I am now completely exhausted and plan to sleep for the rest of the day," she cheered, changing her hair a midnight blue.

"Hey Tonks?" Kat called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Kat said. "For everything."

Tonks nodded once, hesitated before spinning fully around and looking at Kat with a piercing stare. "The pig farm … it wasn't the reason you came in her crying is it?"

Kat looked into her eyes, before smiling grimly. "No, but it was part of it."

"If you ever want to talk about the rest..." Tonks offered.

"Thanks," Kat repeated, watching as Tonks left.

Going to the sink, Kat splashed some water on her face, trying to ignore the voices in her head.

"_Put the weapon down!"_

"_He killed her! He killed her!"_

"_No!"_

"_Please."_

"_Don't make me!" _

_Boom. _

A knock on the door caused Kat to jump into the air. Quickly opening the door, expecting to see Tonks, and was therefore completely surprised to find that Remus was standing on the other side of the door with his toothbrush in his hand.

"You done?" he asked politely, and for a minute, Kat was taken aback. Before realizing that he was not referring to her mental break down but asking if the bathroom was free.

"Oh, right, right," Kat murmured. "Yeah, all yours."

As she went to go pass the werewolf, she was brought to a halt when his hand gently stopped her. "Is everything okay?" he asked, eyes showing nothing but concern.

"Yeah," Kat murmured, not making eye contact with the man. "It's just been a hard day."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Imagine what Harry must be going through."

"Wish we could have gone with him, but at least he knows that he has our support." Kat said. Secretly in her head, she wished that Remus would just go and brush his teeth. Seemingly reading her mind, Remus just nodded and left her standing in the hallway.

Making up her mind quickly, Kat went and joined the gang which had gathered in the kitchen. The mini-red heads (as Kat liked to refer to the Weasley children as when they huddled together) were unusually quiet. Hermione seemed to be reading the same page over and over again, her brown eyes nervously glancing at the clock. Molly was cooking enough to supply a small army … for at least a year. Sirius—Kat felt her heart clench—was sitting in the far corner of the room glaring at her. His smouldering grey eyes seemed to be judging her from the dark dingy corner he sat in.

For one panicked second, Kat thought he would bring up the whole "I killed some one" thing. But he seemed to be content to just stare. Sitting down at the table, Kat tried to not look at Sirius. The kitchen was uncomfortably quiet as everyone tried to keep themselves occupied. Even the twins were quieter then usual, muttering between themselves.

It therefore gave everyone a silent heart attack when a shrill ringing rang out through the room.

"Sorry," Kat muttered as she raced to her purse and grabbed her cell. "Phoenix," she said as she pressed talk.

"KAY GIRL!" A familiar voice yelled on the other side, so loud that everyone in the room could hear it. "O-M-G! You don't call, ya don't write! Where's the love sugar pie!"

"Hi Pam." Kat rolled her eyes as she laughed out loud. "How'd you get this number?"

"Please, do no insult my intelligence. Now put on my fav neph!" Pam ordered, and Kat could picture her clearly in her mind; her wild curly blonde hair all around her as she sat undoubtedly on her porch, shipping a tequila sunrise and wearing at least twenty rings.

"Ah, Harry's actually not here right now," Kat said, "but I will tell him you called."

"Ugh, you stuck with the dredge of the Dursley's?" Pam asked; she had hated the Dursley's from the moment she saw their cookie-cutter house.

"Actually no. I am with some of Harry's friends from school," Kat replied.

"Oh! Put me on speaker phone!" Pam screeched.

"I'm not sure …" Kat hesitated. Pam was a lovely person, but she was a bit to handle sometimes. Not to mention she didn't think wizards were very familiar with the concept of cell phones, after all they had only recently become available to the Muggle population.

"Put me on speaker phone now woman!" Pam used her low sarcastic voice, which was sure to bring a laugh out of Kat.

"Fine, but don't scar them too much, one minute," Kat ordered. Glancing around the room, she held a hand over the mouth piece. "I'm putting her on speaker phone, which means that she'll be able to hear everyone and you can all hear her. So be careful what you say, okay?"

After many confused and befuddled nods from the majority of the room, Kat hit the speaker phone button. "Okay, you're on Pam."

"Heeeeeello friends of Harry!" Pam cheered. "It's my pleasure to hypothetically meet you!"

"You too Miss … um … Pam?" Hermione answered.

"Ah, a girl? You going out with Harry?" Pam asked, suddenly very serious.

Hermione looked thunderstruck. "No! Eww!"

"Eww? Oh god, did Harry get ugly?" Pam sounded horrified.

"No," Hermione was blushing so red that she was putting the Weasleys to shame. "He's just … like a brother, you know?"

"Oh, I see," Pam said. "So is it just you and my lover there?"

"Lover?" Sirius choked out.

"Ahha! Second person, and who are you? And why are you interested in my sex slave?"

"Pam," Kat scolded, "behave yourself."

"Oh, you know I love it when you talk dirty." Pam's voice shook with suppressed laughter. "But off topic, hello person number two? Who are you?"

A suddenly awkward silence crept into the room. They couldn't say it was Sirius Black, infamous murderer. "I'm …" Sirius paused trying valiantly to come up with some name, just as Remus walked into the room. "I'm Remus Lupin."

Remus raised an eyebrow but thankfully stayed quiet.

"Remus Lupin? That sounds like a sexy name. _Remus Lupin,_" Pam purred out the name in such a way that the real Remus went scarlet and Sirius looked like he was about to bust from not laughing. Nobody else seemed to be doing much better.

Decided that the phone call should end before anything bad happened, Kat tried to keep from laughing. "Hey Pam, I'm going to have to let you go."

"But WHY? Don't you love me?" Pam whined.

"Love you completely, but you are making me pay a small fortune with this call," Kat smiled down at the phone, she did really miss Pam.

"Fine! Fine! Abandon me!" Pam said dramatically. "Give Harry my love, okay?"

"Okay. Love!"

"TTYL love! I'll hopefully be talking to you guys soon Girl-Who-Isn't-Going-Out-With-Harry and … _Remus Lupin,_" Pam signed off.

"Bye!" Kat said, laughing loudly as she hit the disconnect button and put the phone away.

"So … that was Pam, what did you think?" Kat asked, hesitantly glancing over at Molly, who she was surprised to see was chuckling to herself as she went back to cooking.

"She was bloody brilliant!" Fred replied him and George grinning broadly at their ex-professor.

"Don't you agree," teased Sirius, "_Remus Lupin_."

"Shut it Padfoot," a very red Lupin warned, as he sat down at the table. Kat couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else, even though she noticed that Sirius stopped his chuckling when he noticed she was.

Glaring down the table at her, Kat saw the perplexed glance that Remus sent her way, but she kept her head down to avoid further discussion. Luckily it was Hermione who was able to keep the subject of conversation on safe ground.

"It's only noon here," she stated, "it must be very early for your friend to be calling. She must have gotten up early."

"Oh, no, not Pam," Kat said, making sure that her back was turned on the men. "She probably hasn't even gone to bed yet."

Hermione nodded, looking quite pensive. "She seemed a bit … odd."

"Pam's a nutter," Kat agreed. "But her heart is in the right place, and she really cares about Harry."

"She's the one that gave Harry those bloody fantastic shirts, right?" Ron asked, excitedly leaning forward. Kat gave a nod. "She's seems wicked."

Kat laughed, "She would love to hear you call her that."

Noise from out in the hallway forced them to stop and cast curious glances to the door. They were not expecting anyone. Harry's trial wasn't supposed to start for another half hour and there had been no talk about anyone from the order dropping by. Kat suddenly felt much unprotected that her gun was upstairs in the bedside drawer.

As the door swung open, everyone was shocked to see Harry and Arthur walk through it.

"Sorry there," Arthur said, "the trial ended up being a bit earlier then expected." He added, seeing their confused looks. With bated breath everyone turned and looked at Harry who flinched under everyone's gaze.

"It's okay, I'm cleared," he said.

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes. "There was no case against you, none at all."

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling and Kat could not help but beam at him.

Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: _"He got off, he got off, he got off…"_

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry—"

"What?" said Sirius sharply, and both Remus and Kat tuned into their conversation. Malfoy … Kat remembered that name was connected to some one that Harry did not like. And the tone that Arthur was using … Kat was prepared to go out on a limb and say this guy was probably one of those "Death—things" that followed Voldemort.

_"He got off, he got off, he got off…" _

"Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner -"

_"He got off, he got off, he got off…"_

"That's enough—Fred—George—Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen.

"Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast."

Ron and Hermione sat themselves down opposite of Harry who looked happier than he had done since he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place. For a brief second, Sirius and Kat smiled at each other happy to see Harry beaming with happiness and relief, but a shadow quickly darkened Sirius' eyes and he turned to grab some of the food Molly had prepared, completely ignoring Kat. Ignoring the hurt that seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach, Kat turned to the Harry and his friends.

"Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," Ron was saying happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potatoes on to everyone's plates.

"Yeah, he swung it for me," said Harry. "I wish he'd talked to me, though. Or even looked at me." Suddenly he clasped his hand to his forehead, grimacing in pain.

"Harry?" Kat asked, alarmed.

"What's up?" said Hermione anxiously.

"Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing… it happens all the time now…"

Kat frowned, feeling completely out of her element. Normally if some one was getting a lot of headaches, she would just suggest going to a doctor … but that didn't seem like such a good idea when the origin of the problem was a curse scar. None of the others had noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating over Harry's narrow escape; Fred, George and Ginny were still singing. A quick look passed between Hermione and Kat as they both shared their worries silently. However, before they could say anything, Ron had said happily, "I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know."

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really very busy at the moment."

_"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF—" _

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley, as Kat gave a weak chuckle still shooting anxious looks at Harry. Not for the first time, Kat wondered how much she could possibly protect him when he was facing something completely beyond her.

As the end of holidays approached, Kat was laying on bed, alone in her room she shared with the girls. A sort of melancholy had struck Kat the moment that Harry had returned with news that he was definitely going to be heading back to Hogwarts for his fifth year of study. That night she had gone to bed that night, smiling at the idea that things were finally turning around for Harry. However, as soon as her head hit the pillow, thoughts, selfish thoughts, entered her mind.

What was she doing? Harry was leaving, and Kat couldn't go to Hogwarts with him. That was out of the question. Was she supposed to just sit around in a house with a man who seemed to have reverted back to hating her? What good would that be?

Her mood continued to spiral downward over the next few days. Between Sirius locking himself in the "bird room" as Kat liked to think of the room with the magical creature in it, and feeling completely useless, Kat felt herself smile less and less. And so there she was, laying on her cot, listening to her Walkman, blaring her newest tape, "Jagged Little Pill," by a new emerging artist that Kat couldn't remember what her name was.

_Okay, decision time,_ she thought sullenly, moodily glaring up at the grey ceiling. _Do I stay or go back to the States? _On one side, how could she leave Harry again? The mere thought sent her stomach rolling. No, she could not leave Harry now. Not after finally coming back, not when he needed her. But did he need her? Soon he would be gone. He would leave her and then what? What use to this war could she be? Should she join the order?

Her tape went fuzzy and then clicked to signal the end to that one side, so she popped open the player and flipped the tape over. Slapping the lid shut she pressed the play button down and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave, but she couldn't stay and everything just seemed so beyond her. She had two days left with Harry. Then he would head back to Hogwarts, surrounded by friends, not needing her.

Opening her eyes, she gave shriek when she found pink haired witch was right in front of her. Tonks laughed as Kat took off her headphones.

"Wotcher Kat!" she greeted, smiling brightly. "What are you frowning about?"

"Just thinking," Kat muttered.

"Well, stop frowning, because I have found the perfect thing to cheer you up after Harry leaves!" Tonks cheered.

"I was that obvious?" Kat frowned. She had hoped that she hadn't been that obvious.

"Well, I am an Auror you know," Tonks shrugged. "I might be clumsy but I'm not blind." Kat smiled at Tonks. As much as the past few days, she had noticed a strange distance develop between Remus, Sirius and herself, she had also noticed that Tonks was fast on her way to becoming a fast friend.

"Okay, spill," Kat said, trying to be cheerful. "What's your plan?"

Tonks beamed and gave a dramatic pause before gleefully announcing, "A girls night!"

Incredulous laughter slipped out of her without meaning to. "What?" she asked.

"Hear me out," Tonks defended, "so Molly and Arthur will be gone back home right? And Sirius will probably hide up in his room, who knows where Remus will be, and there will be no one else in the house. Most importantly there will be no impressionable under-age wizards and witches around! Hence, it is the perfect time to make fruity-alcoholic drinks and gossip about wizards!"

"I never had you pegged as a girly-girl," Kat teased, suddenly feeling so much lighter as Tonks faced radiated nothing but happiness.

"Well, to be honest, I've never had a lot of girl friends … actually you are kind of it," Tonks said, not looking bothered by it in the least. "And I have never had a girl's night, and I figured you wouldn't want to be here alone."

"A girl's night sounds great," Kat said, smiling at the younger witch.

"Good, so there is only one question left," Tonks said, suddenly very serious.

"What?" Kat asked with trepidation.

"What do you like to drink?" Tonks asked.

Laughing loudly, Kat finally managed to get out "whiskey sours". Unfortunately, the mere thought of a girl's night seemed to take her back to her University and teen years, because it suddenly became impossible for Tonks and Kat to look at each other without laughing.

And so it was that Hermione and Ginny entered the room with arms full of laundry to pack away to find the pink-haired Auror and Muggle FBI agent laughing uncontrollably on Kat's bed, leaning on one another for support.

"Did we miss something?" Ginny asked, smiling shyly from the doorway.

"N-no," Kat laughed. "W-w-we were just being silly." She tried to stop the laughter threatening to escape, but her lips kept twitching. "We'll let you continue packing."

With that Tonks and she ran out the room, still whispering plans for a girl's night to each other.

The next day, Kat was walking up to Harry's room with a small gift she had decided to give him last minute. She held it in her palm and looked at it, trying to push down the tears. She still hadn't decided what she was going to do, but she knew that Harry would need this ten times more than she would.

Gathering up her courage, she started up the stairs. Midway, Molly came rushing down past her with a huge smile and tears in her eyes. Completely bewildered, Kat stared as the woman ran past her, muttering something about 'prefects' and 'proud'. Slightly non-pulsed that Molly had not even noticed her, Kat shook her head and then continued up the stairs. However, when she reached the landing, she had to jump out of the way as Ron cam tearing out, muttering something about 'broom' and something he couldn't believe.

Now worried that all the Weasley's were going insane, Kat saw Hermione leave Harry's room with Hedwig. Hesitating, Kat wondered if Harry was even in the room, everyone seemed to be vacating it very quickly. For a selfish moment, Kat thought perhaps it was a sign not to give Harry this present, but Kat saw the door close and frowned. Going over, she opened it up quietly and was surprised to see Harry lying on his bed, eyes closed.

Ignoring the fact that he was mirroring her the day before, Kat softly knocked on the door. Harry jerked his head around. "Can I come in?" Kat asked.

"Sure," Harry grunted, sitting up on his bed. Kat slipped in, closing the door behind her.

"I, um, wanted to give you something," Kat said as she sat down beside him, suddenly feeling awkward.

Harry blushed. "You don't have to do that," he muttered, looking down at his lap.

"It's not … I … well, you'll see," she said, handing him a photograph. In it a younger Kat and seven year old Harry were beaming. Paint was smudged on Harry's cheek as he held up a painting he had down of a field and two people. Kat's arms were wrapped protectively around him as they both smiled at the picture. The picture was badly folded in the middle and the edges worn. Part of it even discoloured due to a coffee spill a few years ago. Harry was looking at the picture in amazement, gently touching it with shaking fingers.

"I kept it in my wallet," Kat explained. "I never forgot you, you know. When ever life got too tough, or I felt like I couldn't go on, I would just look at that, and I would remember that I had to, for you. One day, I always knew I would come back, of course I was imagining meeting up with you in high school and teasing you about girls and not magic and wars. Anyways, I always thought that it was good luck and figured that you could probably use that more than I could."

"Good luck?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, I always figured that you were the luckiest thing that ever happened in my life, so therefore when all I had left of you was a picture, it also became charmed," Kat explained.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, seemingly overcome with some sort of unnamed emotion. "You kept it?"

Kat smiled. "Of course I did Harry, I love you kiddo." She gently ruffled his hair, smiling even as tears threatened to fall. "I'm really going to miss you when you leave tomorrow."

"I'll miss you too," Harry said, giving a shaky smile. Hugging him tightly, Kat barely register Ron bounding into the room.

"Just caught her … um, should I go?" Ron asked, looking between Harry and Kat.

Harry just shook his head. "Nah, Kat was just giving me a good luck present, and … congrats on being made prefect."

"I never thought it would be me!" he said, shaking his head. "I thought it would be you!"

"Nah, I've caused too much trouble," Harry said.

"Yeah," said Ron, "yeah, I suppose…"

"So, you became prefect?" Kat asked, trying to remember what a prefect was. "Congratulations. I'm guessing that is why you and your mom almost killed me on the stairs coming up?"

Ron went red as he stammered out his thanks and apology, while Harry sniggered. Giving the boys a smile, she patted Harry on his back as she got up. Walking to the door, she turned and smiled softly back. "By the way Harry, you might want to tell Sirius that too."

With that she left the room. Feeling much better then she had all week. Upon returning downstairs, she found out that a bit of a party was being put together under the control of Molly Weasley. A huge banner which read:

_CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS_

The banner was in the process of being made, Molly and Tonks happily making it. Kat wondered about the choice of making it a scarlet colour, breifly wondering if it was due to the school colours? The pots and pans were clanking together as dinner magically made itself, with Molly checking on it every now and again. Unable to help with cooking, Kat volunteered to help with streamers. Kingsley came mid-through decorations and after some light-hearted teasing about doing it "the Muggle way," helped out.

Looking around the room it was nice to see everyone, for once, laughing. Lupin joined in next, helping with the food. Tonks tried to help putting up streamers, but she ended up tangled on the floor.

By the time the children came downstairs after a day of packing, the kitchen had been transformed. It was still dark and dingy, but it now had streamers and, of course, the banner. Due to the lack of wizard-radio, Kat had brought down her tapes, which were now playing. After all, no good going away party would be complete without the Rolling Stones.

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," Molly told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny as they entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Molly brightly, as Mad-Eye came into the room and shrugged off his travelling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages_—_could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly…"

Moody's electric-blue eye swivelled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen. Kat had to give herself a little shake, it had now been a month since joining this world of magic, and she didn't think she would ever be used to it. Mad-Eye's eye just freaked her out.

"Drawing room…" he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it… yeah, it's a Boggart… want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually…" She gestured at the scarlet banner. "Fourth prefect in the family!" she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair, much to boy's dismay.

"Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swivelling around to gaze into the side of his head, towards Harry who seemed to be drifting over to Remus and Sirius.

"Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye. "Authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you..."

Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of his father and eldest brother, while Kat just laughed into her drink. Molly was in such a good mood she did not even complain that they had brought Mundungus with them (though Kat, who had not forgiven him for abandoning Harry glared at him); he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's travelling cloak.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded. Kat once again wishing she remembered what a prefect was.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly from behind Harry as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks.

Ginny and Kat laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back.

Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

"Okay, I know I am going to sound like an idiot," Kat said, "but what is a Prefect exactly?"

There was a silence of disbelief as everyone turned and looked at her.

"You don't know what a prefect is?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"A prefect is a student elected who has limited power and leadership over their peers," Hermione said, sounding freakishly like a dictionary.

"Oh," Kat said. "So they would be like the class president? You know, a student elected by their peers to represent them in student council? They deal with inter-peer conflict, put together events like Spirit Weeks and school dances and stuff?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Not really, I mean, to begin with we aren't elected by our peers."

"What?" Kat exclaimed. "You mean you didn't have to make speeches and have a campaign and go through that horribly scaring routine?"

Hermione shook her head as Lupin leaned forward. "What's a Spirit Week?"

"Yeah, I thought Muggles didn't have ghosts," Ginny said.

"Spirit Week would be this week where everyday would have a different theme. Like Pyjama day and everyone in school would wear their pyjamas, crazy hair day everyone would have crazy hair, and so on," Kat explained, amused to see them hanging onto her every word. "Remember Harry?"

"All I remember is you giving me a Mohawk, which was scarring," Harry laughed.

"Kat gave you a mohawk?" Sirius barked with laughter, leaning back on his chair.

"Oh, I even dyed the tips of it green," Kat smiled at the memory, however at the sound of her voice, Sirius stopped laughing and quickly looked away. Harry frowned, obviously confused, while Kat chewed her bottom lip. How was she supposed to live with some guy who wouldn't even look at her?

"Hey Sirius, mind if we talk for a second?" Kat asked, sliding out of her seat.

His grey eyes seemed to be calculating whether or not he really wanted to or not. "Sure," he grunted, leading the way out of the room. As Kat closed the door behind her, she noticed that both Harry and Remus seemed to be glancing at them worriedly.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms and leaning against wall.

"I thought we were okay," Kat said.

"That's before you broke into my room and told me you killed some one," Sirius hissed.

"I did not break into your room! The door was open," Kat defended, even as her heart beat hard.

"But you do not deny that you killed some one."

Kat paused, looking up and down the hallway. "No, I don't deny it. But it … I … I don't want to get into it, okay?"

"You've got to be kidding," Sirius growled. "You come into my home, in the middle of a war and expect me to just let something like this drop? I've seen how close you are to Harry? How do I know you aren't dangerous? How can I trust you?"

"I would never hurt Harry," Kat said, hurt by the accusation. "You don't understand what happened."

"Then explain it," Sirius said. "Explain it to me."

"I can't," Kat pleaded. "Please don't make me."

"I can't trust you until you let me."

"Sirius, it's just going to be us in this house for god knows how long," Kat said. "I am begging you; please just forget I said anything."

"I can't," Sirius said, looking at her fiercely.

"Why not?" Kat asked.

"It doesn't work that way. You can't say that you killed some one, and expect some one to just forget it."

Kat nodded, going over and sitting on the stairs which lead to the kitchen, she took a deep breathe. "I was working a case and the UNSUB figured that suicide by cop was the best way out."

"UNSUB?" Sirius asked, sitting beside her.

"Unknown Subject of an Investigation, it's what we call the perps who we profile."

"What happened?" Sirius asked looking at her intently.

"I told you. Suicide by cop, and I just happened to be the cop he chose. Why? Do you need more details? The date and time? How about what he was wearing?" Kat demanded, angry at having to even think about it.

"No," Sirius whispered. "No, but if you ever want to talk …"

Kat nodded. "I don't want to think about it, not with the party going on and everything."

Sirius stood, held out his hands and helped pull her up. When she was standing, it took her a moment to realize that they were both just standing there holding hands. A small pulse jumped in excitement, but she brutally swept it aside. Sirius barely trusted her; she was not ready to pull a whole other boatload of complications onto that.

Sirius gently let go of her hands before clearing his throat and taking a step back. "I guess we should join the party."

"Yeah," Kat nodded, though neither of them moved.

"So, I guess you made up your mind," Sirius said, smiling slightly.

"About what?" Kat asked.

"About staying, you said we would be living alone together for 'god knows how long,'" Sirius teased, taking a step closer so that there was barely an inch between them.

Kat was forced to look up, for once really appreciating just how tall he was. "Maybe," was all she said, smiling slightly.

She cursed her heart for beating so wildly as Sirius smiled and said, "I think I would like that."

"We should go back in," Kat said softly, captivated by Sirius' smile. Like every other time he did, it always struck her what a transformation it did to him. Years were pealed away, and he looked _handsome_ whenever he really smiled. Every time it happened, Kat felt her heart melt a bit and had no problem believing this man had once been a heartthrob.

"I guess you're right," Sirius sighed a bit. "Soon it will just be us."

And like that the smile was gone, a shadow entered his eyes. Kat thought she might now what it was that haunted Sirius right now, much like Kat, he too was having a hard time knowing that soon Harry would be gone. Like he had said, soon every one would be abandoning them to this creepy old house.

With that depressing thought, they both made their way back into the kitchen to find Harry having an awkward looking conversation with Mad-Eye who seemed to be showing him a picture. "What's that you got there, Mad-Eye?" Sirius asked, as Harry used the distraction to hightail it out of the kitchen, not even looking at Kat or Sirius.

"Just showing the kid an interesting picture," Mad-eye said guffly. "You might remember this one Sirius."

Sirius took the picture from Mad-Eye and paled. "You were showing this to Harry?" He demanded.

Kat peered over his shoulder and looked at the people in the picture with intrigue. One of the men caught her attention; he looked remarkably like Harry …

"Is that … is that Harry's dad?" Kat asked, shocked, she had never seen a picture of James Potter before. "He looks freakishly like Harry."

Sirius looked at her oddly. "I think you are the first person to say that."

"Really? Look at them, they could be brothers or twins or something," Kat said surprised.

"No, I mean, I've only ever heard them say that Harry looks like James not … not the other way," Sirius said, staring down at the photo.

"Makes sense I guess," Kat murmured. "I mean, I never knew them. But if they were anything like Harry they must have been pretty amazing people."

"They were," Sirius muttered, an unfathomable look entering his eyes.

"What's that?" Remus asked, joining their group.

"Sirius was a bit upset that I showed Harry a picture of the old order," Mad-Eye grunted. "It might seem tough, but they've got to know."

Remus seemed to grimace. "True, but it might not be best to teach them that at a party," he said, before turning to Sirius. "Have you guys seen Molly?"

"No," Kat said, "why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank her for the food, but I can't seem to find her," Remus shrugged, not worried about it.

Mad-Eye however seemed to be frowning at the ceiling. "Damn, it seems that the boggart is too much for her. We better go help."

As they turned to leave, all three wizards turned back to Kat. "Um, I don't know how much help you could …" Sirius trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, I am going to see if Harry is okay," Kat waved her hand dismissively. "I'll leave the magical creatures to you magical folk."

And with that Kat followed the wizards out of the party, eager to see if Harry was alright. Who in their right minds would show someone a picture of their dead parents at a party? Shooting a glare at Moody, she continued up the stairs. She heard Remus enter the living room saying "What's going on?" and his tone was so on end that Sirius and her shared a worried glance before charging into the room. It was when they entered the living room that the world suddenly tilted. Harry was lying on the carpeted floor, undeniably a corpse.

Kat felt her body tense as she stopped breathing. Before her eyes, she noticed blood slowly creep its way across the floor, staining the carpet and a bullet whole that was only too familiar had pierced his chest. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't breathe or think. A cold had swept into her body and her limbs trembled. How could Harry be dead? What? _No, no, no, no, no …_

No scream could tear itself from her throat, because no air was leaving. She heard Remus say something like "ridiculous" from far away and watched in confusion as he changed Harry into a silver orb, and then vanished him. If her limbs would stop shaking she would tear that werewolf limb from limb, how dare he just make Harry's body disappear! But the world was tilting and her lungs were aching for air. She couldn't breathe! Her heart was beating against her rib cage so hard, it felt bruised and her head spun. A voice, sounding from far away, which sounded ridiculously like Harry's, called out her name.

Suddenly voices broke out all around her. Sirius, who had been beside her just staring at where Harry's body had been, had his arms around her.

"She's not breathing!" he panicked, and only when Kat realized, in a dream-like state that she was sitting in a chair, that he must have been leading her there.

"Is it a curse?" Mad-Eye grumbled. "Maybe it was on the doorway and only target Muggles!"

"No, she's been in this room lots," Remus said, concern lacing his otherwise calm voice.

"It's a panic attack," Harry's ghost said, running over to her. "Put your head between your knees; come on, you used to help me with these. Just breathe - that's it. It's okay."

Kat put her head between her knees and took gulping breaths as she tried to find her balance. She felt Ghost Harry's hands rubbing up and down her back the same way that she used to do for him years ago. But it didn't make sense, nothing made sense. A sense of hopelessness washed over her and tears started to pour down her face as she let out huge gasping sobs.

"It was a boggart, just shows you what you fear the most," Harry was saying. "I'm not dead. Everything's fine. I'm not dead. It was just some stupid magical creature." She felt another larger, rougher hand join Harry's as they tried to calm her down. Sitting up straight, she looked straight at Harry, their two green eyes clashing.

"You're not dead?" she demanded.

Harry gave a watery smile and shook his head. "I'm not dead."

Kat gripped Harry into a tight hug, relishing in the ability to just hold him. Closing her eyes, she could only see Harry's corpse lying in front of her, and a sob escaped her as she clung even harder. Crying, she held Harry, rocking him slightly, not paying any attention to the others in the room, who seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"It's nice to know that I'ld be missed," Harry awkwardly joked, once Kat had lightened up on her death grip of him.

"Don't joke about that," Kat reprimanded harshly. Laying her hand against his cheek, she leaned forward, completely serious. "You are the most important thing in my life."

"You're the most important person to a lot of people," Sirius said gruffly, causing Kat to jump. She had forgotten about the rest of the people in the room. Remus had a comforting arm around Mrs. Weasley who looked as bad as Kat felt. Mad-Eye just glaring at them suspiciously, as if he didn't trust some one who could have a panic attack. "You've been all that's kept me going for these past few years."

"Promise me that you'll be careful," Kat said.

"I …" Harry hedged, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Promise us Harry."

"I promise … as long as you two will also be careful," Harry said in a rush, refusing to look at anyone. "Kat, you're a Muggle and if Voldemort knew how … he would kill you, or worse use you to get to me. Same with you Sirius and I … I couldn't live with myself if the reason you were caught or killed was because of me. So you two need to promise as well."

Kat smiled gently, wiping her tear soaked cheeks. "I promise," she said.

Sirius however was frowning at the wall.

"Sirius," Harry said, waiting until the older man was facing him. "Please promise. I don't want to lose you."

"I promise," Sirius said, giving a haunted smile which made Kat shiver.

"Well," Molly said, "how about some tea everyone?"

* * *

_**RR**_

_**- Ella **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_So, it has been awhile. I hope everyone had a great summer. Mine was exceptionally busy. _**

**_Anyways - I am here (FINALLY!) with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_~Ella _**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_This is silly_.

The thought echoed throughout Kat's head.

_This is silly. Harry is perfectly alright. _

Kat tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would see the boggart pretending to be Harry's corpse. She would see the wound and blood which already haunted her dreams, but this time it would be Harry's body which would twitch on the ground. It would be Harry who would look at her with those unseeing eyes.

Groaning, Kat sat up. She could tell that the girls were deep asleep. Their deep, even breathing created a rhythm which echoed through the room.

It did nothing to ease the tension and fear that shook Kat to the bone. She needed to check on Harry. Slipping out of her bed and putting on her slippers, she quietly made it out of the room and into the hallway. The large grandfather clock, with its ornately carved snakes up the side of the black walnut time piece, showed it to be two-thirty-three in the morning. Creeping down the shadowed hallway, Kat made her way to Harry and Ron's room. The door had been left slightly ajar; she peeked in to see the two boys fast asleep. Harry had kicked the covers halfway off the bed, leaving his upper body exposed to the cool, damp edge of the house.

Silently walking over to his bed, she brought the blankets up around him and gently tucked him in. Making sure her movements were slow, since Kat did not want to wake him up. His peaceful sleeping face made her heart ache.

Her fingertips barely touched his bangs as she moved them away. Tears filled her eyes. He was so grown up. Not that he talked about girls, but he probably liked one now (he was fifteen after all) and she could see the scar on his upper arm, where he had been wounded last June. Her little boy had grown up so much, and she hadn't even been there for him.

_I can't leave him again_.

Kat was not sure how long she stayed there. It did not feel very long. She tried to ease the tension she was feeling with the knowledge that Harry was right there in front of her, sleeping peacefully.

A sound at the doorway caused Kat to look up from where she was crouched beside Harry's bed. Sirius stood in the doorway. His entire being looked like one big shadow.

Not getting up right away, she carefully made sure that Harry was tucked in before walking towards Sirius. Neither one made a sound as they both left the room. Kat had quietly closed the door, leaving the two of them to stand awkwardly in the hallway, just two shadowy figures staring at each other. Neither Kat nor Sirius was sure what to say.

"You should go to bed," Sirius said, so quietly that Kat barely heard him.

"I can't sleep," Kat replied, refusing to meet Sirius' eyes.

"Want to go up to my room? Just to talk! Ugh, yeah, talk?" Sirius offered, hastily. "I'll try to think of some of the really boring things Moony says that make me fall asleep all the time. Or maybe we can wake him up and he can bore us to sleep."

Smiling gently, Kat could not help but feel relief run through her. She did not want to be alone right now.

They made their way to Sirius' room without making a sound. Upon entering Sirius' room, Kat was surprised to find another bed shoved in the corner, with a sleeping Remus on it.

"Remus decided to stay here tonight after the party," Sirius explained. "I wasn't joking, we can wake him up and get him to bore us to sleep if you want."

"Shouldn't we be whispering?" Kat hissed, not wanting to wake up the mild-mannered man who was currently sleeping on the fold-away cot.

"Nah, when he sleeps its impossible to wake him up," Sirius said, not bothering to keep his voice down. Sure enough, Remus did not seem to notice them and kept on sleeping. Now that they were in the bedroom, Kat awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do.

She was suddenly very aware of the fact she was in _Sirius's_ bedroom at three in the morning.

A hand pressed against her lower back, causing her heart to beat erratically in her chest. That was just silly; there was nothing sexual about this. Sirius was just helping her out of friendly concern. Kat would not let herself analyse why that did not make her feel better.

The two of them settled on Sirius' bed. After a moment of hesitation Kat cuddled against Sirius' side and let her self relax. It was so nice to be back in Sirius' arms and she enjoyed that uniquely Sirius scent of mint and something unfamiliar, but very pleasing. "I missed this," Kat admitted, burrowing her head into his shoulder, thinking about how estranged the two of them had been for the past week.

"Sorry," Sirius said, so quietly that for a minute Kat wasn't sure he had said anything.

"Why are you sorry?"

For a minute there was no reply. Kat looked up into Sirius' eyes, which looked black in the darkness of the room. His shadowed face masked many of the emotions that Kat could usually pick up on.

"I'm sorry that I treated you so badly." Sirius finally answered. "After you told me … you know …"

"I think," Kat said, unable to meet Sirius' eyes. She did not like thinking about … that. "I think that anyone, especially people in the middle of a war, would be suspicious of some one who told them … what I told you. I don't blame you for acting the way you did."

Kat could feel Sirius move to fit her even more securely against his body and was just able to keep from making a noise as his long, lean frame seemed to encompass her petite self.

"I don't want Harry to leave," Sirius admitted, his voice deep with shame and guilt.

"Me neither," she said, trying to comfort him. After all, it was only natural to want to be able to spend time with the people you loved. There was no shame, as far as Kat was concerned, with wanting Harry to stay.

"A part of me just wants to grab Harry and run as fast as possible away from this place," Sirius said, glaring at the room in large.

"How do you think I feel? I keep thinking that I should call up my friend in Witness Protection. Drag Harry back to the States and away from all this, but I think we both know Harry wouldn't like that."

"No, he's like his dad, very loyal to his friends," Sirius said bitterly, withdrawing into himself.

"Well, I never knew James Potter, but I do know you and Remus, I can see why he would be loyal. It seems to me he had some excellent friends," Kat said, frowning and confused at his tone.

"No, he didn't," Sirius said, glaring hard at the wall now. "He didn't after all."

"I feel like I am missing something here," Kat said lightly, very aware of the darkening of Sirius' mood with every passing comment.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius grumbled the name.

Kat's analytic mind, though exhausted by the hour, kicked into gear. "Death Eater, killed Cedric Diggory, chopped off his own hand and cut Harry to use his blood in a ritual which brought Voldemort back from not-quite-dead? He was friends with James?"

"He betrayed them, because of me," Sirius replied, his eyes so haunted that Kat felt her body shiver.

"What?" Kat squeaked, embarrassed by the fragility of her voice.

"Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was after James and Lily and so they decided to go into hiding. There was this spell and they could keep their secret hidden in a person, a secret-keeper, and then no one could find them. They asked me, and I thought I was so smart," Sirius scoffed, looking dangerous as the shadows hid a half of his face. Accented the lines on his face, the sharp edges of his nose and chin. "I suggested our _friend_ Pettigrew. And because of that, Pettigrew sold them out to Voldemort and killed them."

Kat was silent for a moment. This was a lot to take in. Finally finding her voice she said, "Remus said … when I first met you guys, he said you were framed. Pettigrew did that?"

Sirius let out a soft, bitter laugh. "Yep, little pathetic Pettigrew."

"You blame yourself," Kat observed, unsure how to help.

"Wouldn't you?" Sirius asked, looking desperately at her.

Kat thought about it, the guilt and agony that was coming off of Sirius was almost too much. Intense and suffocating, they made Kat's heart hurt as she saw how vulnerable Sirius really was.

"Yes, I would," Kat said finally. "But then I would deal with it, and heal as much as I could. And though I would never stop regretting it, maybe it would become bearable. Maybe heal just enough to live my life and, most importantly, enough to look after what little family was left."

Sirius watched Kat for a moment, looking a bit shocked.

"You're the first person to tell me that?" Sirius said darkly. "Everyone else just says that I shouldn't feel bad."

"I agree. I'm not saying you _shouldn't _feel bad. I'm just saying that it's completely reasonable and human to feel that way. Even if you hadn't done anything, losing some one you love makes you feel that way," Kat murmured, once again burrowing into Sirius' arms.

"You are one of a kind, you know that Kat?" Sirius asked, pulling her closer once again.

"So are you Sirius," Kat said. She tried to cover up a yawn, but Sirius must of heard it, or felt it.

"You're tired, do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Sirius suggested.

Kat thought for a moment. This was the most comfortable and happiest she had been since seeing the boggart. The thought of going back to her dingy room was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?" Kat asked, hating how small and childish she sounded.

"Sure, I'll just get some bedding for the floor," Sirius muttered.

Sirius pulled away slowly, and Kat was immediately assaulted by how cold and damp the air really was. In a moment of blind panic, she grabbed Sirius's hand to stop him from leaving.

"Stay, please," she said. "I … I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay," Sirius said, after a minute of staring down at her with unreadable eyes.

Sirius quietly tossed back the covers and they both crawled under them. For a couple of minutes, they lay on opposite sides of the bed. Kat could not remember a single time in her life, where the need for human contact was so necessary that it felt like she could not live without it. The few inches which separated Sirius from her were unbearable. She rolled over and, not allowing herself to hesitate, tossed her arm around his middle.

She could feel, more than hear, him take in a deep breathe and let it out slowly, almost as if he was counting to ten. Then he shifted towards her, so that she was using his chest as a pillow, his arm circled around her holding her close.

Kat tilted her head up to look at Sirius, only to find him staring at her. His grey-blue eyes dark with an emotion Kat did not want to consider. Suddenly, she felt that they were too close. Her leg pressed against his, her breasts pressed into his side and his hands leaving a trail of fire where they stroked her back. Instead of backing away, Kat moved further up the bed, but stopped herself from doing anything reckless by placing her face firmly against his shoulder. Kat sighed.

Neither one spoke again. The room wrapped them in a shadowed cocoon. The pin-up girls looked oddly disfigured in the dark glow of the room. That night as Kat fell asleep, there were no nightmares, no troubled thoughts … just peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kat avoided Sirius like the plague.

It was immature and foolish, but after waking up and finding Sirius's legs wrapped around her own and his head on her chest, Kat had slipped out from under him and ran. She made it out of the room before either man had even stirred.

It was remarkably easy to avoid Sirius the next day. Kat half suspected that as much as she tried to avoid him, Sirius was avoiding her too. The normally busy and noisy headquarters was now a zoo. People running up and down stairs, people yelling, Sirius' mom's portrait yelling, items zooming to their rightful owners – the last day of summer was hectic. The bustle was the perfect setting for ignoring a person.

Kat stayed by Harry and Ron, who were still throwing last minute stuff into their luggage. Harry had decided to wear Pam's "DON'T LOOK AT ME" shirt on to the train station. A few times Sirius would come into the room, see Kat, and walk out. Each time this happened, Harry would raise an eyebrow to Kat, who would just shrug and avoid eye contact. As awkward as those small moments were –nothing compared to when Harry had taken her aside.

"Um, is there something going on?" Harry asked, looking highly concerned.

"What?" Kat squeaked.

"You just seem to be on edge," Harry muttered. "You and Sirius both, is everything okay? Is there something going on with the Order?"

"Order?" Kat parroted back at him, feeling put on the spot. How did you explain to your fifteen-year-old … _something_ … that she had slept with his godfather? _Oh don't worry Harry I just slept with your godfather … no … not like sex, but I snuck out of his room before he woke up and now it's a tad awkward. _

"No, no, no," Kat said, seemingly unable to think of another word, "no, no, um … no, see … Sirius and I … we … I … you see … nothing to worry about."

Luckily Kat's rambling, which was doing very little to comfort Harry that something wasn't going on, was interrupted by Molly Weasley's yelling at Fred and George when they knocked Ginny down the stairs. Claiming that she should help, she made a dash for the door and did not look back.

Too soon for Kat's liking the bags were packed, the owls in cages and everyone was gathered at the door ready to leave. Mad-Eye was complaining about some member of the order not showing up, but Kat was barely paying attention. Mrs. Black was yelling and screaming out of her portrait, no one even tried to shut her up with the amount of noise the hallway was creating.

"You have everything?" Kat fussed, gently flattening his hair. "You didn't forget your toothbrush? Deodorant? Underwear?"

"Kat," Harry complained, messing his hair up again. "I'm fifteen. I can manage packing."

"Of course," Kat said, feeling slightly vulnerable. "I sometimes forget how grown up you are now. Now, I know you can't really write because it might be intercepted, but I promise I will try to find a way to keep in contact."

"Okay," Harry said, standing awkwardly as if not sure what to do.

"Listen Harry," Kat tried to say, but Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them now.

"Harry, you're to come with me and Tonks," shouted Molly - over the repeated screeches of "MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" – "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage…"

Suddenly Sirius came rushing down the stairs. "Hey, don't think you are going to leave without saying goodbye!"

Sirius gave Harry a rough hug, before pulling away and clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "Well," he said bracingly. "try to stay safe, okay?"

Harry nodded, looking suspiciously teary-eyed as he glanced between Sirius and Kat. "You too," He muttered.

Stepping forward, Kat gently hugged Harry, before pulling away. "Have a good term!"

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley was standing in the open doorway, calling for Harry to go. With one last quick hug with both Sirius and Kat, Harry was gone. As the two of them watched everyone else leave, soon it was just Sirius and Kat, and Mrs. Black still screaming obscenities from her painting. With a shared look the two of them quickly pulled with all of their weight against the curtain, quieting the painting.

Now it was only the two of them, Kat could not contain the jumpy nervousness she was feeling. Trying to think of something to say as they stood in the silent hallway, Kat picked at her thumbs.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to go with them," Kat said, looking at the carpet with interest.

"Oh, well, I need to help set up for the Order meeting this afternoon, and … well … I promised," Sirius said.

"Promised what?" Kat asked, confused.

"Last night," Sirius clarified. "What kind of godfather would I be if I promised not to be reckless only to turn around and be … well … reckless?"

"Oh," Kat said, not wanting to talk about last night or the boggart. The image still made her shiver. "Need help setting up?"

* * *

A couple hours later and Kat Phoenix was officially bored. Having decided that the best thing to do was get into her 'comfy clothes', that being some short-shorts and a tank-top, and ignore the fact that the Order was having one of their super secret meetings downstairs. She had made her choice a month ago, when she had turned down her offer to join, and she was not going to regret it.

However, as she looked around the dingy room, with empty beds where the girls used to be, Kat felt that perhaps she hadn't thought the offer through completely. Without the children to distract her, she felt very … well … bored. She tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that they were talking about Wizards, how much help could a regular person like herself be?

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Kat flipped through the pages of notes that her and Harry had made. She smiled slightly when she saw his scratchy notes, but frowned as she remembered they were filled with his first hand accounts of Voldemort. Everything seemed to happen to Harry.

Her frown deepened when she came across notes of a different handwriting. Sirius Black, the few times he had sat down to help with the profile, had given details about the first war. The families that were targeted, the manner in which they had died, and the amount of publicity – were all mentioned in his neat writing. Kat tried to concentrate on what was written and not the man himself.

_September 1, 1979 – Bones family attacked. Amelia the only survivor, husband killed personally by Voldemort. Two children killed by Death Eaters. Aurors arrived in time to save Amelia Bones. Two aurors and three Death Eaters killed in fight. _

Kat traced her finger over the account. Sirius had been full of memories like these. It was weird to think that he had already been fighting in deadly battles at the age of nineteen when Kat, at 17, was just starting her last year of high school worried about boys and whether or not her old bell-bottom jeans were still cool.

In so many ways, their lives were completely different.

_Voldemort targeted old pureblood families who were politically strong. _

That note of observation was written down at the bottom of the page. Kat reread it and frowned. There was something off. This whole profile seemed off. But this was a dark wizard … unless …

Jumping out of the bed, she ran through the dark house, papers stacked in her arms. She sped silently down the stairs and ran to the kitchen door, which they had thankfully decided not to lock now that the children were all gone.

"So, Severus if you … hello Miss Phoenix," Dumbledore said kindly, his grandfatherly blue eyes sparkling. "I must say I wasn't expecting you."

"I think Voldemort is killing again," Kat said without any preamble.

Whispers broke out in the room, but Kat barely noticed, her brain was whizzing a hundred miles per hour. "I can assure you there has been no news of any murders," Dumbledore said. "He is keeping a low profile, and hasn't made any attacks. Why do you think otherwise?"

"The profile sir," Kat said, pacing around the room. "It didn't make sense, but then I started thinking maybe my problem was that I was thinking of him as this big bad wizard. I kept thinking of him as this special case when he isn't. Voldemort is just a serial killer. And I know serial killers."

"Be that as it may," sneered Snape. "I can assure you, as the spy for the Order there has not been murders."

"That you know of," Kat said, not caring that she was being blunt. "Listen, serial killers, psychopaths, killing is like a drug for them. This horrible addiction and they become dependent on it. They need that hit - that fix to function. As time goes on, the time between murders shortens. We call that a cooling-off period. Now, Voldemort's cooling off time right before Halloween of '81 had digressed to the point of him needing to make a kill every twenty-four hours."

"But then he didn't kill anyone for thirteen years," Snape sneered, once again interrupting.

"Only because he couldn't. Believe me, he wanted to, the past thirteen years he would have been like a druggie going through withdrawal. Now that he has his body back, he'll be going after the same M. O. as last time."

"M.O.?" Tonks asked, sitting near the back of the room.

"Ah, modus operandi, like mode or method of operation. There are certain patterns of behaviour about a serial criminal which are unique to the killer. All this time, for over a month now, I have been so focused on this as a war that I was trying to fit Voldemort into the mission based profile," Kat said excitedly, seeing now where the profile had been so wrong and just how to correct it.

"Mission based?" Molly asked, looking highly confused.

"A mission based killer would be driven to kill because he felt like he was doing society a favour by getting rid of a certain group of people or feel like they were in some way helping the world," Kat explained. "In the muggle world, this would be seen in some one like the Unabomber, who blew up and targeted universities and airline industries claiming he was trying to bring the world back into the time before technology. In his mind technology was the root of all evil in society."

"But wouldn't that be you-know-who?" Tonks asked. "I mean, that's what he thinks of muggles and muggleborns."

"I thought so too, but then I got thinking … Voldemort never focused on muggles," Kat said.

This statement was met with loud objections. "Obviously you do not know what you are talking about," Snape sneered, eyeing her with disgust. "The dark lord is always focusing on ridding the world of muggles and muggleborns."

"Really?" Kat asked, not backing down. "Because out of all the murders which he definitely did _personally_ only a handful are muggles. For the most part, it seems to be pureblood men with families and kids that he targeted."

"That was political though," Remus said, frowning slightly. "He was just doing that to weaken the old light pureblood families."

"I don't think he was," Kat objected, but a tad more kindly this time. "Dumbledore, you've known Voldemort the longest, correct?"

"Yes, I suppose that is true, for however much one can claim to know him," he replied.

"Do you happen to know what his first murder was?" Kat asked. "In Harry's notes, it seems to be that he mentioned killing his father several times."

"Well," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard lightly. "The first person he killed was a girl in the Hogwarts bathroom. Though, I do believe it was the murder of his father and grandparents that was his first planned murder."

"Just what I thought," Kat said, a bit smugly, running over to the counter and grabbing her cell phone – it was time to place another call.

"You knew that Voldemort's first murder would have been killing his father?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"It was an educated guess. Listen, that first planned kill, it would have been the most amazing rush for him. Voldemort does not understand love, or kindness, or sympathy, or fear, or any other emotion which we feel. He feels nothing, unless he's killing," Kat said, seeing a few people shake in fear. "And for him, the perfect kill was that first one. It was the most significant and so he will keep trying to recreate it. Unfortunately that rush lessens with each murder, which is why the cooling off period shortens.

"It is my belief that he kept targeting families to punish them for what he considers to be his parents fault. Whenever he kills families, he always makes sure to get the father first and then the mother, because in his mind the most important of those kills are those fathers. He is recreating his own circumstances. He is trying to recreate that first murder. And think about it, if you want to go after families, what's easier then these pureblood families? The ultimate sign of the heads of households?" Kat said excitedly, spreading her map of England on the table overtop of building outlines.

"But what about his Death Eaters?" One of the older Weasley's asked. Kat thought his name might be Bill or Will … "I mean, they are the mostly the 'heads' of the old families. If he was trying to kill them, why would he have them as followers?"

"Because killing is not the objective, or at least, it is only partially the objective," Kat said. She turned to the sour looking potions master. "Snape, I would like you to tell me if I am getting this right."

"Really?" He sneered. "Asking for my help?"

"Shut up and just tell me if I am right or not. Voldemort does not care if his followers live or die."

"Right."

"He uses any small excuse to belittle them."

"Yes."

"The belittling is usually followed by torture."

"… Yes."

"Voldemort likes to control people through fear."

"Yes."

"If a Death Eater was to fail him, Voldemort would have no trouble killing them and would seem to enjoy it."

" … That's right."

Nodding, Kat turned back to the rest of the group. "I know what I'm talking about, and I know how to find out where he is. Now be quiet because I'm phoning some one on speakerphone."

A quiet muffle broke out in crowd of people jammed together in that room. However, once the brick-like cell phone in Kat's hand started to beep, they quieted down almost immediately.

"Roger here, technical analyst for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, how may I help you?" The voice was polite, with a twang of southern and very young sounding. Roger Sinclair was only twenty-five, and was considered to be the baby of the BAU. Barely 5'7" and maybe 140 lbs, Roger was as young looking as he sounded. He looked more like a fourteen year old nerdy high school student then the best hacker in the world.

"Hey Rog," Kat said, smiling into the phone.

"KP, that you?" Roger sounded surprised. "I heard you were in England, how's that? Do they really just eat tea and crumpets? Is it cold? Does everyone have bad teeth? Are they stuck up?"

"Roger! Hold up. Man, you need to get out more," Kat teased, ignoring the angered faces around the room.

"Why go out when I have the world at my finger tips?" Roger asked. "So, why you calling me and not boss-man?"

"I need your expertise for something, and I know that if Bill were to find out he would be flying the team here faster than you can say over-reaction," Kat explained, leaning over the phone.

"Who do you want me to hack and what have they done?" Roger asked, sounding dead serious on the other line.

"You know how the British police have started that huge project to get all their records online?"

"Yeah, we're following their software lead – having a central database would be helpful in determining all sorts of patterns in behaviour," Roger said.

"Whoa there professor, yeah, that's the basic idea. Now, I need you to hack into those databases, it might be difficult so if you need me to call you ba …"

"Already done," Roger said, sounding slightly smug. "Now, what am I looking for?"

"Nothing high profile, just disappearances. People that are missing, between the end of June until, um, now." Kat said, leaning over the table.

"That's over a thousand people KP, I need a bit more to go with," Roger said.

"A thousand? How come we've never heard of this!" A witch exclaimed from the crowd.

"Who was that?" Roger asked, causing Kat to panic.

"Um … I'm with some friends," Kat said, glaring at the others. "Now, I need you to see if you can find any families which are missing."

"Mothers, fathers, kids? We looking at partial or full family disappearances?" Roger asked. "And who are these friends, is one that Remus Lupin guy?"

"We're looking at entire families which disappeared almost overnight. Probably friends, family and neighbours didn't realise anything out of the ordinary, but after a week or so, decided to ask the police. And my friends are just a bunch of people I went to school with, and how the hell do you know of Remus Lupin?" Kat asked.

"Pam called, she was worried about you. Said that you sounded funny on the phone and that you weren't even with Harry, but some guy named Remus Lupin," Roger explained, sounding like a kid caught in the middle of something he wanted no part of. "Okay, I have about, whoa, ten families which have gone missing in the past couple of months."

"Pam had you do a background check didn't she?" Kat asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"… Kind of," Roger admitted.

"Oh my god," Kat said, glaring into the phone. "I'm a big girl, I can be friends with…"

"But just listen, this guy is weird!" Roger protested. "I mean, he is completely off the radar until nineteen-eighty-one when all of sudden he is put into the drunk tank overnight. Before that – nothing! No school records, no hospital bills, no nothing – this guy is a ghost."

Kat wasn't sure what to say, but was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the line of questions being tossed her way.

"What can I say?" Kat said, trying desperately to think of something. "His parents were complete hippies."

"Hippies?" Roger asked, sounding sceptical.

"Yep, flower power and all that," Kat lied. "Had a natural birth, didn't want their kids being raised by 'the man'. And I mean, look at his name! Remus Lupin?"

The real Remus Lupin looked very affronted by this whole conversation.

"Listen, just take these ten families and get rid of anyone who is not white, or any mention of domestic disputes. I am looking for perfect little families who just disappeared," Kat said, bringing herself back to business.

"Huh," Roger sounded surprised on the other end of the telephone, "it only narrows that down to six. Is there a fax I could send this information to you at?"

"Ugh, I am kind of not anywhere near technology right now, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way – just read out the basic information for me and I'll jot it down," Kat said.

The order watched in fascination as family after family were described.

The White Family, father a doctor and mother stayed at home. They lived in a nice house, in a nice neighbourhood and their son played in the local football team. Their son was nine, their little girl was four. They were last seen leaving for a family vacation, but they never made it to their destination. There had been no sign of them since July 2nd.

The Blackall's were also upper-middle class. Father and mother were teachers, this time they had two sons. Allen, the oldest, was eight. The family had disappeared on 16th, while celebrating their younger son, Brock, turning three. According to the family, they had decided to celebrate with just the immediate family on the day-of, and then have a party the following day. When the guests showed up, the family was gone.

July 23rd the Sinclairs went missing. One day the parents had never shown up at work.

The list went on, the Whitticks, the Woods, and the Burns had all disappeared into thin air.

"Thanks Rog," Kat said, as she quickly the scribbled the Burns' address down.

"KP, do you want me to send the team?" Roger asked hesitantly.

"No," Kat said, perhaps too forcibly. "I'm fine. Please don't mention this to anyone."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, followed by a short sigh.

"Of course," he said. "Just promise to call if it gets too hot in there. Okay, KP?"

Now it was Kat's turn to hesitate. She hated lying to her team. Not to mention, working with some of the best profilers in the world meant it was near impossible to lie as well. However, Kat knew she would not be able to call in her team on this case. She couldn't pull the people she loved into some wacked-out war between wizards.

"Of course," she lied. "Of course I will phone."

"Well, until later than," Roger said.

"Yeah, bye," she said, before quickly hanging up. She had one minute of silence before the multitude of witches and wizards started to barrage her with questions. She could barely hear what was being asked, as they all scrambled to ask something.

Finally Dumbledore raised his wand and cast red sparks into the air. It seemed to get the desired effect as people finally shut up and sat down.

"Now, I know we all have questions for Miss Phoenix, but perchance the best way to get an answer, is to let a person speak. Now, Miss Phoenix, as much as I am curious about that device you have there … " - (Mrs. McGonagall cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the headmaster) - "though this is clearly not the time for that. Are you insinuating that these disappearances are connected to Voldemort?" Dumbledore turned scary-serious as he leaned forward; his eyes seemed to scan her.

"Yes," Kat said. Now that most of the adrenaline had worn off, she was starting to realise how many people were actually looking at her.

Kat also suddenly realised she was standing in front of them wearing very little clothing. Well, this was awkward.

* * *

_**RR**_

_**~Ella**_


End file.
